Harry Potter Y ¿¿Las Lokas al Atake? oO
by Lokas al atake
Summary: [cap 4 y 5 up!]Wo0o0o0olas aqui llegan las lokas para poner patas pa'rriba hogwarts ¿que haran harry,ron, hermione, draco, al verlas?pensaran en el suicidio?oO...les aseguramos que se reiran como nunca XD
1. el inicio de algo sorprendente

**Lily:Hola**** a todos!! Bueno aki les presentamos nuestro ff q tal como nosotras es una locura XD jajaja Este ff es totalmente distinto a los demas, pero a la vez tiene de todo un poco.... aventura, lokuras, algo de drama, lokuras, terror, lokuras, amor, lokuras, escenas de nefe(XD), lokuras..... y ya dije LOKURAS? jajaja bue ademas de q aparecen todos los personajes de HP obviamente**

**Angie****: bueee lily ya lo dijo..hay muchas lokuras...y sale RON!!!!...esperemos que sea de su agrado y se diviertan tanto komo nosotras eskribiendolo (y vaya ke nos damos unas divertidas!!!XD) **

**Nefe****: bueno y q voy a decir yo si ellas ya lo han dicho todo? XDD es una paranoia tremenda y no nos hacemos responsables de los daños psicologicos asi q luego no nos paseis las facturas del lokero!! XD y lo de las escenas de Nefe, lo voy a registrar XDD **

**Angie****: jajajjaja tu kieres registrar todo!!!! (lo digo por el lobito XD) por cierto hay ke aklarar dos kosillas... ...nosotras tenemos mas de...6 meses seran??? O_obueno un buen haciendo este ff pa ke luego no digan ke es una kopia ...y la otra nosotras somos de 4 paises diferentes, así que tal vez no entiendan todo lo que decimos, asi que hechenle imaginación para descifrar todo lo que decimos ^^**

**Nefe****: eso! q nosotras no hemos copiado a nadie! asi q no vengais a reclamar... Angie lo de lobito sobra **

**Angie:jajajjajaja**** (XD) **

**Lily****: jaaa pero q soy la unica tranquila aki? (XD) dejen de pelear..... (jojo miren lo q digo!) **

**Bueno eso... este ff esta mas trabajado y re trabajado q cualquier cosa! asi q porfis porfis leanlo! ((luego les mando los caramelos XD)) jaja bueno ya.. no chantajeo a nadie.... pero espero q lo lean es super divertido! ^^ **

**Nefe****: siii por fa!!! a lo mejor los 2 primeros capitulos son un poco raros, pero luego ya vereis XDD **

**Lily:nefe**** no adelantes lo bueno!! jajaja ya van a ver cuando lo lean..... juejuejee   **

**Angie****: bueno ya!!! empexemos a ponerlo... **

**Lily****: si! asi q no pueden decir q no esta original y bonito ^^ jeje **

**Angie****: por cierto ro no ta ahorita, pero les manad muchos saluditos y besitos pa el ke lo lea ^^ **

**Lily:solo**** para el q lea XD jajaja ……somos taaan malas.... **

**Angie****: komo ke ya hablamos muxo no??? **

**Lily****: jaja la verdad q a esta altura ya deben de haber huido todos!! jaja pongamos ya el ff de una vez **

**Angie****: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!*angie empieza a saltar de alegria* **

**jajaja**** *lily se le une al salto* weee! q lindo nuestro ff ^^ **

**Nefe****: ya dejen de saltar y pongase a escribir...par de repollos(XD) **

**Angie****:¬****¬'**

**Lily****: ¬¬'**

DISCLAIMER: nosotras no somos J.K.Rowling y solo escribimos por pura diversión (Lily: y vaya que es re diver hacer esto!!^^)no ganamos nada (Angie: Nada naditas) y no lo hacemos con fin de lucro (Angie: pero si nos mandan dulces, ranas de chocolate, cervezas de mantequilla seran bien recibidos..Lily: nada de vociferadores ni dulces de los gemelos weasley.. Nefe: quieren dejar de hacer el tonto ¬¬) 

••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••

El CoMiEnZo De AlGo SoRpReNdEnTe

En un segundo piso ubicado en alguna parte de España...

Mama de Nefe : Nefe! donde vas?!!.

Nefe: mama q me voy a Argentina, a casa de Lily de fiesta. No me esperes levantada.

Mama de Nefe: o_O

Ya en el avión faltando 2 horas para llegar...

Nefe: joer q lejos esta Argentina...

En algún lugar de México se escucho un grito.

 - ya me voy!!!! – Gritaba Angie desde la puerta de su casa – a quien demonios le digo ¬¬ - pensó. Cerro la puerta paro un taxi y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto

-mm.. demonios por q tengo q ir a 2 aeropuertos antes de llegar a Argentina?.

Nefe: -una hora una hora – repetía frenéticamente arañando el cristal de la ventanilla.

Azafata : necesita algo?.

Nefe: necesito llegar yaaaaa!! Voy a tener un ataque de claustrofobia!!.

En el avión Angie estaba con sus audífonos puestos y veía que la miraban extrañados la demás gente que iba abordo

En eso se le acerco la azafata - srta no podría cantar un poco mas bajo, de seguro se escucha hasta España su *y puso una cara de espanto* canto-

 - Le anunciamos q el vuelo con salida de Madrid destino Buenos Aires acaba de aterrizar sin ningún contratiempo. Gracias por volar con Iberia y le desea....

fiummm .. una cosa castaña y delgada salió disparada arrollando a la azafata mientras gritaba desesperada ...- hemos llegado!!!!!!!-

Neferura bajo corriendo del avión mientras todos la miraban alucinados.

- Mierda de vuelo... un poco mas y me hago mas vieja de lo q soy – refunfuñaba sin parar.

Después de estar sentada mas de 6 horas en un maldito avión y de que todos los pasajeros la vieran por mostrar su linda voz, se escucho un anuncio - que tengan buen día hemos llegado a Buenos Aires Argentina - Angie se levanto disparada de su asiento pero no se fijo que sus audífonos estaban atascados en el asiento y se dio un regreson hasta que cayo al suelo, se levanto como pudo, agarro su maleta y mas roja que un tomate salio del avión toda despistada.

 Nefe miraba aburrida la cinta transportadora mientras esperaba a q sus 2 maletas salieran... - eh!! eso no vale... esa maleta marrón ya ha pasado 4 veces joeeerrr ¬¬' mis maletas sniff sniff.

- hey!! - Nefe diviso 2 cosas rojas - mis maletas!.- Intento levantar las 2 a la vez pero pesaban mucho así q se quedo atascada con una en la mano y la otra en la cinta q la arrastraba por todo el recorrido - socorrooo!! q me traga la cinta!!!

En el aeropuerto Ezeiza, Buenos Aires, Argentina:

Aparece una chica pelirroja mirando para todos lados mientras sostenía  dos carteles en alto,  que decían: [NEFERURA!!!]  [ANGIE!!!]

De pronto divisa en la cinta de las maletas a una chica siendo arrastrada por una maleta roja….

Lily: Nefe?!?!?!?! O_o ….. NEFEEEE!!!!!!!  y sale corriendo hacia allá saltando asientos y viejitas q le interrumpían el camino.

 Nefe: socorro q me comeeee.... 

 Lily: -Nefe!!! hola! q tal? como fue el viaje? .... haaa!! cierto! la maleta!  O_o- y se pone a tirar de la maleta junto con Nefe.... de repente la maleta sale y las dos terminan en el suelo con las maletas encima...  - haaaaaa!!!! pero q traes en la maleta??? me esta aplastandooooo ¬_¬ 

Nefe: ¬¬' tampoco llevo tantas cosas.. creo 

Lily: Bueno, por lo menos no nos trago la maquina…O_o… - levantándose y ayudando a Nefe con las maletas - creo q Angie ya debe de haber llegado, vamos a buscarla?.

- Si , vamos, q debe estar aburría como una ostra.

 [Angiee!!!]

- Angieeee -. Nefe chillaba como una posesa mientras medio aeropuerto la miraba.

En eso una chava de estatura media y cabello azul iba saliendo del avión más roja q un tomate, venia tan despistada que tropezó con la maleta pequeña q traía

  [angieeee!!!] Lily levantaba el cartelito bien alto mientras gritaba a viva voz -ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Q me dejas sorda verdulera!!! 

Del otro lado de la sala Angie volteaba  a  todos lados para ver quien gritaba su nombre de repente se quedo viendo fijamente a dos chavas q traían un cartel con su nombre- esas deben de ser Lily y Nefe - al momento d caminar hacia ellas un carrito se  le atravesó, mas bien se estrello contra el,  y como pudo levantó la cabeza para gritar.......Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Nefeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aca abajo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nefe y Lily se miraron ¬¬

- vale esa va a ser Angie

- ¬¬ seguro es ella, vamos a ayudarle

 - vamos!

Las 2  se acercaron a la chica q estaba desparramada por el suelo

 - Angie!! vaya entrada triunfal jejeje

Angie volteo a ver a la chica que le había dicho eso, y dijo- y no has visto el oso que hice en el avión!!!!! Bueno me van a ayudar o se van a seguir riendo? .

- jajajaj ok  ven levántate - ayuda a Angie con su maleta- apúrense q vamos a perder el tren!

 - Dios mas medios de transporte no - gemía Nefe

- heee pero ke me faltan maletas!! – exclamo Angie.

- mas maletas???? 

- o_O

- A la maquina asesina noooooooo 

Si que creías que solo iba a venir con una?- y señalo la pequeña maleta que traía ella.

- Ten cuidado q a mi casi me come la cosa esa - dijo Neferura señalando la cinta transportadora

Angie las miro y dijo- a ver quien es quien??

- Yo soy Lily!!  Esperaba q me reconocieras por el pelo... O_o pero bueno, se te hace fama de despistada! ^_^ jeje es bromilla! * la abraza* q bueno verte amiga!!!!

Angie regreso al abrazo y sonrió

- Hola Angie! yo soy Nefe-  La planto 2 besos en las mejillas - estaba deseando conocerte ya - dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Yo igual - y la abrazo

 - Bue! Angie vamos por las maletas rápido antes q perdamos el tren!

-Si vamos por mis maletas - dijo Angie dirigiéndose a Nefe y a Lily 

 Angie se acerco a la banda transportadora de maletas y noto que el muchacho que estaba a un lado se le quedaba viendo a Nefe y a Lily

 - Bueno esta es la cinta asesina O_o como son tus maletas? y cuantas?

 - Yo no me acerco a lo cosa esa - dijo Nefe asustada señalando la banda.

[CFF0000]- haaaa q ya vienen ayúdenme q no puedo!!!!- se acercaban por la banda dos maletas color azul claro.

 - aaaa se repite la historia, maldita cinta

 - nooooo otra vez nooooo

- O_o

Angie agarro una de las maletas y veía como Lily corría detrás de la otra que había pasado ya.

- No pienso acercarme a eso-  dijo Nefe mientras miraba a Angie

 - haaaaa esta pesadaaa.

- que creías que traigo, algodón??!! anda ya vámonos!!

- ¬¬' quéjate tu de mis maletas Lily.

- ok! ya la subí ^_^' jeje.

- Ya vámonos q no llegamos al tren so lentas ¬¬

Las tres chicas salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron hacia la estación de tren q quedaba a media cuadra. El tren estaba llegando:

- corran!! ahí esta el tren!

- aaaggg q no puedo correr con las maletas!!!.

 yo haaaaaaaaaaaaa - dijo Angie demasiado tarde para hablar se había tropezado.

- ¬¬'

- eres muy torpe no?.

- Angie, cómprate zapatos mejores o aprende a caminar!!!!! jejeje^_^  Con todo cariño va.

-jajajja yo q? una estúpida piedra se atravesó en mi camino.

 –jajaja bue sigamos.

 - sí, buena idea.

  -  pasajeros al tren - gritaba el revisor.

 -  ahhhh esperen ya llegamos!.

-  esperen!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 Las tres amigan corrían mas rápido

– aagg, q se me sale el corazón – protestaba Nefe.

- debí haberme puesto tenis - dijo Angie mientras volteaba a ver sus zapatos.

 - la verdad q sí! bien aquí estamos, subamos!- dijo Lily cuando llegaron a la puerta del tren

 - alehop - dijo Neferura introduciéndose en el vagón

Al momento en que Angie llego  aventó sus maletas y después entro ella

- ¬¬ siempre ultima yo..... - y salto adentro del tren.

El tren comenzó a andar

- y bien que haremos esta noche??

- fiesta de pijamas!!! - gritaron Lily y Angie a coro

- bah! Que me dejan sorda!

- jejeje es noche de chicas!!!!

- Siiiiiiii, ojala no tarde Ro!! - Seguía gritando Angie ^^

 El tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad cuando se acercaba a la estación de Acassuso:

- chicas! rápido ya casi llegamos! agarren todo!

-ay no!!!!! como quisiera tener magia para llevarme las maletas flotando o de perdido hacerlas que no pesen

 - ja, y quien no?

Lily se quedo pensando como ida - eh? … ah! bajemos!

- jeje – Nefe saco la lengua a Angie

Angie agarro las maletas y bajo  junto con sus amigas - Lily dime por favor, que no esta muy lejos tu casa - suspiro Angie.

- queda a seis cuadras

- muerooo- aullaba Nefe.

- noooooooooooo, son muchas!!!!!

- Y si mejor tomamos un taxi?? - Decía Angie con cara de suplica, Nefe se le unió.

 - sí claro!

 Las tres jóvenes  se treparon a un taxi, 

 - jajaja ok! hasta Av. Santa fe al 340 por favor!!! – le dijo al taxista q las miraba como si fueran a morderle.

- A ver si un día nos vamos de shopping!!

 - Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....consumir consumir!!!

- he? de q hablan? - volteo Angie a ver a sus amigas

 - q no te enteras Angie!! en q piensas? en chicos?

- haaaa, mejor vamos mañana

no es q.......me acordaba de alguien - y se puso colorada.

- ah! picarona!

 - juajuajuajua

- jajajaja. Bueno mañana entonces vamos al shopping. Aquí es mi casa!!. Vamos!

- es en el quinto piso.... vamos por ascensor –dijo Lily entrando al portal.

- si, si no quieren q me de un paro cardiaco

 - ¬¬

- a mi me dan miedo los ascensores,  pero yo no subo escalones. Y el ascensor es grande???

 - Si bastante amplio

 - después de tirarme horas en un avión, esto no es nada 

 – Angie marca el boton… es el quinto piso

 - quítame la maleta de la pierna Angie so burra.

- ouch! grande no? el ascensor era grande!!

- haaaaa Nefe que demonios traes en tu maleta!!!!!!- gritaba Angie mientras quitaba una maleta roja de encima suyo

 - te dije Nefe! jajaja

- quien fue hablar, seguro q te has traído todo el armario! ¬¬'

 Las chicas seguian discutiendo mientras bajaban del ascensor y se instalaban en el rellano

- es que no me podía venir sin mis tenis, sin mi maquillaje, sin mi secadora de pelo.....

- haaa y las fotos de mi gata.

 - jeje, te pareces a mi. Bueno Lily nos vamos a quedar en el rellano a vivir?

  - jjajaja es q me quede pensando otra vez ¬¬. Pasen pasen! – contesto abriendo la puerta de su casa.

- oye Lily y tu mama??

 - la echaste no?

 - dejen todo donde quieran; si! eche a mi familia por hoy jeje

- haaaaaa q bien

 - jejeje 

- yo me quiero bañar huelo a avión!!!! – exclamo Angie oliéndose la camiseta.

 - ok aquí están los baños!-dijo Lily mientras señalaba dos puertas

 - yo tb necesito una ducha!

Angie saco su pijama de una de las maletas y se metió al baño - espérenme un momentito ok?.

 - bueno voy a hacer pochoklo ,quieren??

 - po q?  voy a tener q aprender argentino –dijo Nefe mirándola extrañada.

– es rosetas de maíz.. nada mas q aquí se las llama pochocho ^^****

**-bueno yo quiero. Podemos acompañarlas con pelis no?vemos las películas de "el señor de los anillos"? - dijo Nefe**

- yo tengo las dos aquí  ^_^      . 

Angie grito desde el baño - nooooooooo esas me hacen dormir!!!

 - jajaja

- sí el señor de los anillos!! Aragorn wapo!!! Tú a callar Angie! . Aragorn es mío!!!, yo me lo pedí antes!!

- q es MIOOOOOOO, mentira! calumnias!!!!

- miomiomiomio

haaaa  yo me quedo con el elfo!!!!! - volvió a gritar Angie.

- ¬¬, mejor q vemos otra cosa

- ¬¬si! Que les parece Harry Potter!? OLIVERRRRR ^^

- DRACOOOOOOOOOO DRACODRACO

Si vamos a ver a Ron ^^

haaaaaaaa maldito cepillo !!!!!!

Nefe se dirige donde esta Angie- q te pasa? 

Angie se había enredado el cepillo en el cabello - ays..esto de traerlo decolorado hace que se me enrede de la nada!!!

q pasa Angie? O_o * dijo lily al escuchar el grito*

-  pero mira q eres torpe...

y estaba jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas - ayúdenme no me vean!!!!

-  ¬¬... q te ayude la pelirroja, yo me quiero bañar -dijo Nefe dirigiéndose a sus maletas

 - ¬¬ yo q?. ok ok. a ver Angie! - comenzó a tratar de desenredarle el cabello-

 -auch!! - Lily trataba de quitarle el cepillo a Angie.

  hhhha olvide los pochoclosssssss- grito Lily mientras dejaba a Angie con el pelo todo enredado y se dirigía a la cocina

– q cosa?

  -Olvídenlo se quemaron ¬¬

 En ese momento sonó el timbre...al abrir la puerta se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con Rocío que venía llegando desde Chile después de conducir su automóvil por más de 20 horas...

Ro las miró con cara de no muchos amigos y mientras entraba les dijo - el baño es sólo mío por las próximas dos horas...

[CFF0000]Angie miro a Rocío y se abalanzo sobre ella con el cepillo colgando de su cabeza- holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

uhhhh Angie..... yo no haría eso O_o

-  hola chicas ...que gusto me da conocerlas...

- pense q nos ibas a gritar Ro....... jeje q mal acostumbrada

- si me dan unos minutos (horas) estoy con ustedes...jejeje

-hola Ro!! Campeona!! Menudo viaje te has metido!!- dijo Nefe q ya había salido del baño

- haz como si fuera tu casa! bienvenida!- le dijo Lily a Ro

- si, q has de estar cansada amiga?????

-jejeje gracias ..gracias...lo se ..lo se...he conducido más de 24 horas..estoy rendida..pero bue....por las amigas...cualquier cosa

jejjej - Rocío se retira raudamente y se apodera del baño.

Angie seguía tirando del cepillo como desesperada empezaba a sollozar.

 - ¬¬

 Se escucha un canto desde la ducha......

- chiquillas! A ver si dejan eso y se apuran....... yo me voy a la cocina... a ver q preparo de comer.. (n/a: capaz q se cocinar ¬¬' asi q echenle imaginación XD)

- ya me canse!!!! pásenme unas malditas tijeras - grito Angie,  Nefe volteo.

- Angie!! Estate quieta. Ven aquí q te lo desenredo, como se puede ser tan torpe...

- no soy torpe - penso Angie

- Nefe hizo q Angie se sentara en el sofá y le mira el pelo - aleja las tijeras Angie!!

-Lily grito desde la cocina..... -oigan!!!! quieren  papas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

- hagan lo q quieran pero quítenme ese maldito cepillo del demonio!.

- yo siiiiiiii quiero!!

- a ver, si...así - Nefe tiraba con cuidado del pelo de Angie - así va saliendo

 se escucha un grito desde el baño.......-guárdenme por favor...que tengo mucha hambre...

- Angie...te voy a cortar solo un poquito de aquí abajo...no te muevas.

 Rocío sale del baño y grita - ....pero que hacen!!.. están dejando calva a Angie...

 - a ver...tu calla Ro!! No la estoy dejando calva!! Exageras - Nefe saco el cepillo - ya esta!!

-heeee no me dejes trasquilada!!!!!

– oigan! Alguien q me ayude q no puedo con todo!!- grito Lily desde la cocina mientras prendía una hornalla, ponía agua a una cacerola y habría el refrigerador todo el al mismo tiempo

-yo voy...soy una experta cocinera...- dijo Ro dirigiéndose a la cocina

-  Rooo!!!- la llamo Angie

Al escuchar el grito de Angie se volvió 

– ME EDTOY CONDGEDANDO!!!!!!!

Rocío escucho otro grito desde la cocina y se da la vuelta otra vez y corre hacia allá

- la mato ¬¬ - pensaba Angie mientras Ro se iba de nuevo a la cocina.

 -...me duedee muchio!!! - Lily trataba de zafarse del freezer pero no podía; se le había pegado la lengua al refrigerador

-Angie no te quedo tan mal, por q desconfías de mi? vete a mirar al espejo del baño..- le decía Nefe a Angie en la sala

- mmmm como me haya dejado el pelo mal me la rapo mientras duerma - penso Angie mientras iba al baño

- espera...te ponemos un poco de agua fría y sale.. – le decia Ro a Lily en la cocina

 - no eso emepeodada lad codas- trataba de decir Lily

 Nefe se asomó a la cocina -q hacéis?? pero Lily...q?

  Ro le puso un chorro de agua fría  y...

 - no sadeee! me duedeeeeeeeeeee ¬¬

 - mm...pero Ro, échale agua caliente

- Nefe......agua caliente....

- ays...espera - Nefe cogió un vaso de agua y abre el grifo dejando q se ponga hirviendo.

- tu siempre calientas todo o no.........

-  yo siempre caliento q? -pregunto Nefe mirando a Ro.

 -  ¬¬* dastima que no me puedo deir

-  ¬¬ perra

 - no se ...no se...es solo un decir..nada mas...- y se alejó silbando desde la cocina

Angie entro a la cocina - pero q????? Y dicen q yo soy la torpe…

- Lily q andabas haciendo pegando la lengua al refri??????

 Nefe se acerca con el vaso de agua caliente  - te matare Ro

 - mmm a ved a de oda

-  a ver...apartaos-  Nefe inclinó el vaso sobre el frezzer y dejó caer el chorro de agua hirviendo

Rocío miró desde la puerta y le gritó a Nefe – Nefe, se te calentó bien el agua?

 Lily miraba su lengua toda roja

- pos q tonta a la otra pega la lengua a la almohada - Angie le saco la lengua a Lily, y se salió de la cocina

 - que dijiste Angie? - Lily casi se la come con la mirada

- nada, nada - Angie sonrió maliciosamente

 - ay gracias por todo!! - dijo Lily ya moviendo por fin su lengua

-  de nada. Y ahora... Rooooo te voy a matar!!!-  Nefe salió corriendo detrás de ella

Rocío empezó a correr por toda la habitación gritando.- ñeñeñeñeñ eñeñeñe

-  bueno.... ahora falta bastante rato para q se hagan las papas..... así q que hacemos mientras tanto?

- vamos a ver la tele.

 - si  hay que estar tranquilas un rato, a ver la tele!!!! Espérenme, se me olvidaba...traje a mi gata...la tengo en el auto.

-  ¬¬ los gatos me dan alergia

- ayyyyy la tragiste Ro?? Super! ^^

-si yo te acompaño a mi me encantan los gatos!!!!!!!!!

-no te preocupes Nefe traje antialérgico......

- jajaja q bien

- a mi me gustan mucho...pero me dan alergia jeje

 - es re tranquila, se llama Agatha

Ro y Angie salieron hacia el auto de Ro para traer a Agatha. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en regresar, Ro puso a Agatha que venia dormida a un lado del sillón, y las demás se sentaron.

- Bueeeee que vemos? - dijo Angie prendiendo la tele y cambiándole de canal

 - ay Angie!! Estate en paz y déjale en un canal que pareces una niña chiquita!! - dijo Nefe quitándole el control a Angie.

Angie la miro como niña regañada y se puso a acariciar a Agatha - 

mira quien habla - decía Angie mirando a Nefe quien le cambiaba constantemente.

Nefe se volvió y le saco la lengua a Angie al tiempo q cambiaba de canal.

En uno de los canales una señora muy rara estaba delante de una mesa con muchas velas encendidas a su alrededor

 - ya cállense las dos!! - dijo Lily tratando de quitarle el control a Nefe

Y con la lucha se cayo el control al piso y se quedó en el canal de la señora rara  y *Pumm!!!* algo hizo explosión en la pantalla llamando la atención de todas. 

-que demonios!!! – exclamó Angie mirando hacia el televisor.

-  parece interesante - dijo Ro algo divertida

 - o_O díganme q no se descompuso el televisor.

.  ¬¬ q lleva puesto?? parece la cortina de la ducha

- ays fue esa señora ¬¬

 - que hace????

- será una bruja???? - decía Angie mirando sus ropas - jajajajaj  pos q chistoso se viste!!!

-  pues tiene pinta de....

- q dices? las brujas no existen... aunq mi vecina del primero tiene unas pintas sospechosas - dijo Nefe entrecerrando los ojos

-pues yo si creo q exista la magia, claro no como Harry Potter – respondió Angie mirando a Nefe

 - shhhh cállense, algo esta diciendo la viejita para ir a otro tiempo en el espacio o algo asi.....- decía Lily muy entretenida viendo la tele

 - o_O  tiempo?? espacio??? - Ro miraba entretenida la televisión con Lily sin saber de que hablaba.

- q pare de inventar

- pos no entendí si se callaran !!

 -q borde eres repollo

 -mmmm mi tía es bruja, bueno eso dicen – comento Angie como si estuviera pensando

 - ays....calla y ponte a ver

  Después de 15 minutos el programa termino, todas estaban muy entretenidas

 - que raro 

- bastante.....q tal si lo intentamos!!!!^_^

- estas loka?? – pregunto Nefe mirándola directamente- y si aparecemos en china o en Rusia.. .pero q estoy diciendo ¬¬

- o_O

 - apenas te das kuenta???o_O

 -si vamos a intentarlo, total no creo que salgamos de la sala de Lily

 - Que necesitamos???

 - un milagro...

- aparte...¬¬

 jajajaja

- tienes velas??? - pregunto Angie a Lily

  - no, no tengo – respondió Lily apenada.

- bueeeee creo q yo eche unas a mi maleta, dejen veo - dijo Angie al mismo tiempo que iba hacia sus maletas.

-  q tipo de persona lleva velas en la maleta?

-no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando regreso con una bolsa de velas en la mano.

 - no me extraña q lleves tantas!!

- yo siempre tengo velas!!, yo las hago ^_^

 -jajajajja – Ro no podia dejar de reir

– q lindas!! y son de colores!! bueno alguien trae fuego??

- es tu casa ^_^

- ¬¬ lily...

- ays....vayan a prender una en la estufa y con esa prendemos las demás

- alguien se fijo como estaban acomodadas las velas??? – pregunto Angie sacando varias y poniéndolas en la mesita

 - en pentagrama –respondió Ro.

- bisturí!! digo jejeje...es broma, a ver la estufa.

- a ver...- Angie movió la mesita y empezó a acomodar las velas.

Nefe se levanto con una vela y la encendió en la estufa

 Lily le pasaba las velas a Angie

-  bueno ya solo hay q prenderlas......y pos q se dice o q? - dijo Angie parada frente a la tele q ya estaba apagada; tratando de sacar a Agatha de en medio de las velas

- Nefeeeeee!!!! apúrate!!!

-  mi  o_O!!!

 - sabéis q tengo un problema con el fuego? me dan ganas de quemar cosas

- si???o_O dios!! aléjenla del fuego!!!!!

 - si un poco, pero me reprimiré porq estoy en casa ajena jajajaja

eeeh...la vela es míaaaaa – dijo tratando de q Lily no se la quitara.

-  jajajajja - Ro se acercó despacio- mejor yo lo hago – dijo y se la quita rápidamente temiendo a las represarias

-Nefe hizo pucheros y se sentó al lado de la mesa - yo quería joo

Angie miraba divertida a Nefe

-  bueno empezamos o q???? tengo hambre!!

- bien ahora k?? - dijo Angie mirando a Lily y a  Ro.

-  mmmm....

- mmmmmmm.....

-  creo que dijo algo chistoso y 

 - ays vamos a agarrarnos de las manos

 - jajaja...bien, vamos a acabar en Madagascar

-  luego hecho las sales a las velas dijo a donde quería ir y Pum

se fueeee

-  jajajajajja

 - vengaa....no se fue, es un truco - dijo Nefe agarrando a Angie

- tráiganse la sal!!!! o el azucar!!jajajajajajjaj

 - Lily...tu q es tu casa

- todo yo ¬¬ - Lily fue a la cocina y regresó con una bolsa de azúcar

- azucar o_O

-Se agarra de Angie y de Ro - es lo único ke había  ¬¬

- ays ya agarrense - decía Angie quien estaba agarrada de Nefe y Lily.

 - a ver Ro dame tu mano, pero no me olvido q me quitaste la vela

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

-Ro mira a su gata - Creen que pueda ir ella tb??

- ahorita se mete no te preocupes...^_^

- y........ damos vueltas y jugamos al corro de la patata??

-¬¬

-bueno ahora hay q concentrarnos.......aunque para hacer esto deberíamos tener poderes.

-  jajaja eso si

- bueeeeee a ver q sale.......empieza Ro con las palabras chistosas

 - deberíamos, tu lo has dicho.. esto es ridículo - Nefe dejo caer sus brazos

-Angie agarra de nuevo a Nefe

- Ro la volvió a tomar y le dijo - Que pierdes?? es solo diversión

-Lily estaba calladita muy concentrada en algo

- así es, empecemos!!!!^_^

- Ro muy concentrada dijo - Bien vamos a donde?? a Londres??

 - ^_^ venga...

- a ver a Harry potter!!!Bueno a Ron!!!! ^_^ -dijo angie-

 – noo, a dracooooo! –grito nefe viendo a angie-

- Siii a Hogwarts!!!dijo ro mientra daba saltitos-

-  oli, oli!!!!-lily empezaba a botar tambien-

- siiiiii vamos!!!

 – lo decimos todas al mismo tiempo vale??-dijo ro viendo de un lado a otro  a todas-

-oks

- vale, el q? o_O

- pero ke???

-OK a las 3

1....

2......

3.....

hasssannn chibi chuku alagrasa

- kiero ir a howarts!!!!!kon oli!!!!!!!!! *grito lily a los 4 vientos*

- a Hogwarts!!!!*dijo ro*

-he???????????? O_o *angie miro a las demas asombrada*

- quiero ir con Draco!! mi Draco!!*nefe chillaba como posesa*

 - le vas a caer  encima ^_^  jajaja*dijo ro a nefe*

-De repente se escucha un  trueno muy fuerte afuera del departamento, y se va la luz

 -o_O Agatha!!!!

Se escucha el maullido de Agatha y de repente se apagan las velas

 - uy q mala pinta tiene esto...

Todo comienza a dar vueltas muy rápido

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa o_O

-Se abren las ventanas y el aire se cuela muy rápido en forma de tornado

 - no me suelten!!!!

-  o_O Mi falda!!! mi gata!!!

- aunque quisiera no puedo Lily!!!*dijo angie tratando de mirar a lily*

Todas cerraron los ojos por inercia y por que les entraba azúcar en ellos.

-  o_O

- os dije q era mala ideaaaaaa, waaaaaaa

- agggggg

 DE REPENTE SIENTEN KOMO SI FuERAN SUCCIONADAS DEL CENTRO DE LA SALA

- a Madagascar!! 

- aggghhhh 

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

*PLAF* CAEN KONTRA ALGO DESPUES DE 5 MINUTOS DE SENTIRSE EN EL AIRE

-  diooooooooosssss alguien me golpeo!!!-dijo lily -

-mi vértebra izquierda!!!-ro se quejaba-

- no veo ni mad......-dijo angie tratando de ver en donde estaban-

 - quien esta encima mío???!!!

- yo no ¬¬-dijo angie levantandose-

-Ro trata de reponerse cuando siente una presencia encima de ella

-  ays...me rompí algo seguro...uy..q blandito -^^ nefe sentia que estaba encima de algo-

- alguien podría quitar su humanidad de encima mío por favor

- Nefe!!! quítate estas encima de Lily

- ayyyy

-  ein? uy - Nefe miró hacia abajo y vió a Lily aplastada contra el suelo – perdón ya decía q estaba blandito jiji

-  ays......entonces encima de quien toy yo!!! o_O –dijo lily asombrada-

-  espérate q ruedo - Nefe rodó por el suelo hasta ponerse de pie

-  de mi buaaaaaa-ro chillaba-

- donde demonios estamos??? - dijo Angie -

-no se o_O todo parece muy viejo......

- y huele a humedad

- eeww...aquí no limpian o q - dijo sacudiéndose la ropa 

- y definitivamente necesita una sacudida

- esta no es mi casa??!!! mi casaaaaaaaaa!!!! - Lily empieza a caminar agarrándose el cabello y sollozaba - mi kasaa...mi kasaaaaa

-  ¬¬ 

-tranquila Lily –dijo angie agarrando a su amiga-

-  o_O  mi gata !!! Agatha !!- Grito Ro

- ¬¬

Se escuchó un maullido y Ro salió disparada

••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••

**Angie, Lily y Nefe se acercan lentamente y en coro dicen : dejen reviews !!!! ^^**

Atte:

**      (¯•._.• MåîT®ê Føû¿lê'$ •._.•¯) **

¯*•~-¤....-~* ÄnGîë *•~-….¤~*´¨ 

lª Mã$ ©Úe®Ðð ¥ uN þºk0 De$ÞîsTÅdª 

¯¤´*•~-....-~* Nêfë *•~-….-¤*´¨ 

£â MaS EsÇåNdA£¤$A ¥ Un Po©o I®¤NicÅ 

¯¤´*•~-....-~* Lîl¥ *•~-….¤~*´¨ 

Lð mÂS ïN¤Þø®TûnÃ ¥ Ün þØCo £ï€®Ä 

¯¨¤*•~-....-~* ®0 *•~-….¤~*´¨ 

lð ®ï§µëñª ¥ ûn þ°©ø mªNîð~|~Ï¢ª


	2. la selecciony algunas travesurillas

**CaPiTuLo 2….: La SeLeCcIóN………. Y algunas travesurillas ^^**

-vaya vaya, parece q ya no estamos en Kansas Toto

-jajajajjajaaaaaa tonta!!.... miren allá hay luz!!! -dijo Angie señalando al otro lado del pasillo

-vamos???.... Nefe adelante!!!-dijo aventando a Nefe al frente

-oigan, vamos a perder a Ro - dijo Nefe (mientras era empujada por Lily) señalando a Ro q desaparecía por un pasillo

-no lo creo.....-dijo Angie agarrando a Nefe del hombro -oye Nefe?????

-Ke pasa Angie?? -contesto Nefe deteniéndose

-Este........ que no tenias el cabello corto???

-He??- dijo Nefe agarrandose el cabello, lo tenia ya hasta debajo de los hombros -jolines!!, como demonios paso esto????

-No tengo la menor idea......o_O*dijo angie poniendo cara de horror*

 -De que hablan.???

-El cabello de Nefe.....es mas largo*dijo angie señalando a nefe*

-O_O …Bueno ya caminen, ahorita vemos eso....*dijo lily*

-Anden ya caminemos....se oyen voces..*dijo nefe*

-si, entremos…..ays esto esta muy duro -decía Lily tratando de mover una puerta

-empujemos todas juntas

-a la 1, a las 2 a las 3!!*dijo nefe recargandose en la puerta*

–vaaaaaaa!.........ayyy!!!  -todas cayeron arriba de Nefe -disculpa Nefe*dijo lily sonriendo*

 -si ¬¬', pero pero, miren!!!!!

 -wowwwwww*angie y lily miraron el techo*

-me hace recordar a harry potter*dijo nadie muy bajito*

-dios mio!! donde estamos??!*dijo nefe asustada*

-creo q..............en Hogwarts -dijo Angie pasando saliva

Angie miraba komo boba el cielo

-hog..HOGWARTS!!!! Agrupémonos con esos pequeñines de ahí al lado*dijo nefe caminando*

 -es el gran comedorrr???!?!?!?! Por cierto Angie......tu cabello.......también cambio o_O  -con este comentario hizo que Nefe volteara y Angie pusiera cara de trauma

O_O mi cabellito!!!!- decia Angie mientras se agarraba el cabello

 -Shhhhh.....cállense las dos que nos van a ver....

-si claro...como q no se va a notar...estos son mas enanines.....*lily decia al ver a los niños*

-no importa nos agachamos un poco...jejejje

Angie seguía traumada....O_O

-O_o porq todos nos miran asi?*dijo lily*

-Angie por fin salio de su trance -será por que andamos en pijam....-se mira y mira a las demás que vestían una túnica negra -diosssssssss mi pijama!!!!..Primero mi cabello y ahora mi pijama!!!!!!

 -q están mirando? *dijo nefe empezando a molestarse-

-Será como grita esta!- dijo Lily dándole un codazo a Angie

-Ays..... ya pues me cayo....pero alguien tendrá que pagar por esto ¬¬

En eso una señora vestida con una túnica negra se acerco a ver quien hacia escándalo y vio a las jóvenes....se acerco al profesor Albus Dumbledore y después de intercambiar algunas palabras se acerco a los de primero.....empezó la selección de ellos sin decirles nada a las chicas quienes estaban haciendo un poco de escándalo sin prestar atención a lo demás...

    La profesora McGonagall miraba con resignación y miedo a las chicas q permanecían de pie con cara de aburridas, tosió un poco -cof cof… bien, y quien va a ser la primera en ser seleccionada?- pregunto a las chicas

Las chicas se miraron y todas se fijaron en Lily q estaba empanada como siempre.

Nefe le pego un empujón q hizo q perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera q andar unos pasos hacia delante

-ah..muy bien, usted la primera- dijo McGonagall

 -O_o yo q?           

-señorita venga acá, no tenga miedo

 -ehhhh ok…

-uhh Lily….señorita jejeje - se burlo Nefe

-cállate NEFERURA!  ^_^ - Lily se acerco hasta donde estaba la Prof. McGonagall -y ahora?

-ahora siéntese mientras yo le coloco el sombrero

Las lokas le gritaban a Lily: -q parece q no haz visto la película!!!

-q si la vi!!!! pero quien sabe a ver si en este colegio se actualizan mas con la tecnología... O_o por lo visto no jajaja

-con la q? - pregunto McGonagall. - venga niña q no tenemos todo el día. Como se llama?

-Lily Noldor

-muy bien señorita Noldor, a ver en q casa queda - se alejo unos pasos como si temiera q algo fuera a estallar

 -O_o porq se aleja ?- se pregunto Lily -ni q fuera una bomba ^_^-

Lily se quedo sentada con el sombrero en la cabeza que le tapaba un poco la vista, y mientras pensaba para que se lo habían puesto..... de repente empezó a recordar  la película y pensó: -Cierto! que esta cosa es la q dice para q casa debo ir.... ^_^ me había olvidado...-

Y como sacándola de sus "profundos ¬¬ pensamientos" el sombrero grito: -GRYFFINDOR!!

-nooooo - pensaba McGonagall

 Lily se paro y camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos las miraban como a bicho raro.... O_o que me miran?- dijo Lily -no me dan la bienvenida?

 Nefe mira a Lily -q bien chicas  la han puesto en Gryffindor.. ¬¬' uy q groseros... no la saludan ni nada

Nefe sube el puño y empieza a gritar - malditos niñatos como no la deis la bienvenida os voy a mandar a España de una patada en el culo!!!

 -O_o esa es mi amiga Nefe! XD*gritaba lily desde su asiento*

 Angie miraba a Nefe asustada

Parecia ke en kualkier momento se le echarían encima todos los ke estaban ahí

 -q me miras Angie?

-cállate!!! Si de porsi nos ven raro….- le decía Angie a Nefe bajito 

 si, esos me van a golpear... ¬¬ en fin

McGonagall miraba al resto de las chicas mientras rezaba para q no estuvieran en su casa; sobretodo la q gritaba como una enferma -la siguiente por favor?

 Angie dio un paso al frente notando ke  nefe se hacían hacia atrás, titubeo un poko pero kamino hacia donde estaba la profesora McGonagall 

-y usted como se llama señorita? -le pregunto McGongall

-Angie, Angie....... kiere también el apellido?????

-no tiene apellido?? 

-Como se puede no tener apellido - se preguntaba la profesora

-pos por eso le pregunto si kon todo y apellido; por ke si tengo

¬¬ la profesora frunció el ceño - pues claro q con apellido!!

Angie notaba como la profesora se empezaba a desesperar -haaaaaa bueno:

-Angie Melian ^^

 -muy bien señorita Melian, siéntese - dijo mientras le ponía el sombrero

 Angie dijo -no muerde,  no me hará nada a mi pekeño cerebrito verdad???, digo por ke si de porsi no soy muy inteligente, y soy despistada…. - 

-aaaay!!! No tiene ke ser tan brusca!!- dijo Angie

 el sombrero murmuraba cosas y después se quedo callado angie estaba impaciente  temiendo la respuesta del sombrero  después de unos momentos se escucho un grito............Gryffindor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Angie camino con una sonrisota de oreja  a oreja hacia donde estaba Lily

 -chocales Angie!!!!- dijo Lily recibiéndola 

 -siiiii Lily!!!!!!!!!

-otra no -gemía la profesora desesperada mientras Snape se reía de ella

 Angie se sentó junto a Lily mientras los demás las seguían mirando raro O_o -pero q no mordemosssss!!!*dijo lily mirando a los demas*

Angie intento  saludar a un chiko ke estaba frente a ella pero este se agacho komo si buskara algo debajo de la mesa -pero ke maleducado- pensó Angie mientras se dedicaba  a ver a todos en la mesa

-la siguiente por favor- llamo McGonagall

Nefe miro a su alrededor….-¬¬' parece q me toca- camino hasta McGonagall

-Por favor esta si q no por favor - rezaba McGonagall

-Y usted como se llama?- le pregunto la profesora a Nefe

-Neferura

-Neferura q mas?

-Neferura y punto

-tampoco tiene apellido o q?! - grito enfadada McGonagall

-pues no... pero si quiere me lo invento - dijo Nefe con una amplia sonrisa -me llamo...mm.. Neferura Arien

-¬¬'.. muy bien señorita Arien, siéntese por favor

-no me ira a poner esa cosa asquerosa en la cabeza no? mire q puede tener hasta piojos

La profesora le estampo el sombrero en la cabeza

Nefe empezó a oír una vocecita...                                    

-y donde narices te pongo yo??- hablo el sombrero

-e... Draco Malfoy!! - gritaba Nefe q lo acababa de ver.

-Draco Malfoy no es una casa ¬¬'- volvió a decir el sombrero -pero si quieres te pongo en Slytherin con él

-noooo ni se te ocurra con esas asquerosas serpientes… o me pones en Gryffindor o te quemo!!! 

 (n/a: simpática la niña ^^ )

–Gryffindor! - grito el sombrero asustado -quitemela quitemela - le chillaba a la profesora 

La profesora McGonagall tomo el sombrero y lo coloco sobre una mesa; luego después de dar una mirada de terror a la mesa de Gry donde estaban armando lió las lokas se dirigió a donde estaba Dumbledore.

 -ueee... chicas!! Estoy con vosotras!!!

–wwweeeeeeee ^_^- Lily la recibió con un abrazo

–siiiiiiiiii- Angie también la abrazo

Nefe abrazo a las chicas -hola a todos- decía Nefe saludando con la mano a los demas de la mesa -... q rancios no me contestan ¬¬

Angie no escuchaba estaba en la lela mirando hacia mas adelante donde se encontraba Ron

-a nosotras tampoco nos saludan; creo q nos tienen miedo ¬¬ ;porq será?¬¬ - dijo esto ultimo mirando significativamente a Nefe, la cual no se dio por aludida

-no se - dijo girándose a ver a Draco a la mesa de Slytherin.. .empezó a babear  (n/a: Nefe empezo a babear! No draco, eh? XD)

-O_o ay Nefe.... jajaja

Angie.... mira ese chico de Ravenclaw te esta mirando..... Angie.... Anigeee ¬¬ tierra llamando a Angieeeee.. …baja de la luna niña!!!- y diciendo esto le da un pequeño codazo

-ay!!!!!- Angie mira a Lily -ke? no me pegues, por ke me pegas?!!o_O

-porq estas en la lunaaaa!!!!! ya deja de mirar a Ron!!!!  -todos los Gryffindor se dan vuelta -ups! U_U

o_O angie no sabia donde meterse todos los gry la veian

-pero q bocota tienes Lily*/dijo nefe a su amiga*

 –peeerddddonnnn…….se me escapo, fue sin querer queriendo

 -haaaaaaaaaaa ke te mato!!!!!!!!! -grito Angie tratando de estrangular a  Lily

-aaaggggg q no puego grespirar....

-ey.. Harry Potter!! - dijo Nefe señalando a un chico q estaba sentado delante de ella- enséñame tu cicatriz!!!!

Harry se echo para atrás instintivamente

Angie solto a Lily y volteo hacia donde estaba Harry

Lily acaricio su cuello, mientras volvía a respirar para gritar -ese es HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!?????? O_o WOWWW!!!!(n/a ni nos gusta gritar..se nota?? XD)

 -buuuuu se ve mas guapo en tele.....*dijo angie mirando fijamente al chico*

 -nos muestras la cicatriz? nos muestras? di q siiiiii – dijo lily empezando a saltar en su lugar-

 -sisisi por fa!!-nefe le hizo segundas-

O_o Harry se corrió un poco para atrás -ehhh.... mi cicatriz?.... como saben? O_o -mientras pensaba.... *estas están demasiado locas*

 -venga si un poquito, q no te vamos a morder – dijo nefe-

-di q si di q si di q si- seguia botando lily-

-anda si, bueno tal vez Nefe si muerda......- dijo angie acercandose un poco al chico -

 -O_o-harry las miraba asustado-

 -pero nosotras no -señalando a Lily y a ella

 -oye….q yo no muerdo, solo lo hago si me lo piden - dijo sonriendo

*bueno mejor les muestro a ver si me dejan en paz*.piensa Harry mientras se corre el cabello y deja al descubierto la cicatriz

-wow!!!!! –solota anfgie muy bajito-

 -uhhh súper-dijo lily-

-es de verdad o te la makillas?????-dijo  angie mirando la cicatriz fijamente-

-pues vaya mierda de cicatriz  -dijo nefe volteando de nuevo a la mesa de sly-

-tiene forma de rayooooooo ^_^ (XD)

 -la q tengo yo en la rodilla - dijo Nefe subiendo la pierna a la mesa y mostrando su cicatriz - es mucho mas grande

-maqui q?- pregunto Harry O_o

 -olvídalo la puedo tokar????- pregunto Angie a Harry; pero antes de q este pudiera responder se le abalanzo hasta donde estaba tumbándolo del asiento

-O_o eh???? - dijo Harry mientras se tiraba para atrás pero calculo mal y cayo al suelo *pafff*

Nefe noto q todos los chicos le miraban la pierna -jeje, mejor q la bajo– penso ^-^

-ouch!- Harry se frotaba la espalda

 -dios Angie q te vas a cargar al protagonista!-dijo nefe tratando de levantar a su amiga-

 Harry reacciono y se empezó a arrastrar por el suelo, logro pararse y salio corriendo de el gran comedor

 -lo siento -dijo Angie apenada notando ke todos la estaban viendo

 -pos Angie! no lo asustes q a ver si lo quiere Joy después! O_o si es q viene y los hackers la liberan ¬_¬

 -ya dije lo siento ¬¬'

-si los hackers q? -dijo Hermione mirándolas con miedo

-ahhh déjalo ahí ……..tu eres Hermione? la sabelotodo? Ehhh.. digo, la estudiosa?-dijo lily mirando ahora a hermione-

 Angie volteo para ver kien había hablado -Hermioneeeeeeeeee

 -ke no ves ke si es, no le ves el pelo todo enmarañado?????

-aaahhh siiiii ^^

 -q?? la sabelotodo??- dijo Hermione mirándolas raro

 -pero mujer peinate de una vez -le dijo Nefe a Hermione

-^_^ si quieres después te damos unos consejitos de belleza

-siiiii, mira ke nosotras somos muy buenas para eso!!!!!

Hermione las miro cabreada

 En ese momento una niña de pelo largo y negro entra corriendo en el gran comedor con su gato en los brazos y grita.-esperen...esperen... falto yo...

-otra mas???O_o a q se debe la interrupción?- dijo McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo

-mi gato se escapó al ver a la gata del celador y sólo pude atraparla corriendo por el tercer piso

-¬¬ bueno, y cual es su nombre?

-me llamo Rocío

-Rocio q?- *otra q no tiene apellido? O_o* pensó McGonagall

-mi apellido es Dumble

-Bueno, Srta Dumble si es tan amable de pasar

-Rocío lentamente se sentó en la silla... el sombrero dudaba..... 

 -mmmmmm...esta es una perfecta Gryffindor...hará grandes cosas por esa casa.........mmmmm que hacer....que hacer.....- susurraba el sombrero bastante confundido

 McGonagall pensaba.... - esta parece amable ojala le toque Gryffindor

–Hufflepuff!- dijo el sombrero ya mas convencido 

Rocío corrió a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff que se encontraba al lado de la de Gryffindor... y le dijo a sus amigas....-no se que pasó con el sombrero me dijo que era una Gryffindor y me mando para Hufflepuff...no se que pretende.

 -nooooooo!!!! O_o- pensaba McGonagall.... -necesito un psicólogo- dijo mientras se desplomaba en una silla

Angie gritaba -buuuuuuuuu sombrero feo!!!!!!!!! por ke no la mandaste kon nosotras??????

 -pues vaya mierda de sombrero 

-yo creo que me seleccionó en Huff porque todo el viaje desde Chile a Argentina me fui comiendo pan con palta y como es verde con amarillo....yo creo que eso lo confundió…- dijo Ro sonriendo

-ehh Ro!!!! no importa tu te escapas a vernos no??

Rocío le contestó -por supuesto no te quepa la menor duda que tarde o temprano nos encontraremos...jejejeje...pero yo creo que más tarde que temprano

 -jajajajaja 

 -tendrá que ser tarde...nos pondremos de acuerdo en que lugar del castillo nos encontraremos por las noches.

-siii jeje

-uuu kon lo peke ke esta esto-dijo angie -

-si pequeñisimo jajaja- dijo nefe-

-tardaremos años en enkontrarnos!!!!- volvio a hablar angie-

 -me veo perdida semanas- dsijo nefe mientras rodaba los ojos-

-entonces imagina a Angie!!! ^_^-dijo lily riendose-

 -uhh si Angie, vamos a tener q ponerte un cascabel

 –voy a hacer como ke no escuche eso pulga ¬¬'-dijo angie ofendida- [CFFD700] -jejejeje....a mi me contaron de que existe un mapa muy útil, nos podríamos apropiar de él...no creen??*dijo ro mirando a sus amigas*

–uuhhhh  siiii*dijo lily*

 Nefe mira a ron maliciosamente – siii

Angie miro a Nefe y dijo -hee tu deja de verlo!!

 -¬¬...tranquila Angie.. 

-trankila Angie- arremedo a Nefe

–oigan han mirado hacia la mesa de profesores?...*dijo ro mirando hacia la mesa*

-q pasa en la mesa de los profes?- dijo Lily mirando hacia alli

-q pasa en la mesa?

-este año Oliver Wood está de profesor de vuelo...me contaron los Huff que habían jubilado a la vieja Hooch

–OLIVERRRRR??? XD 

-Oliver?- Nefe mira a Lily -agarrala Angie!!!

-ooohhhhh OLIVERRRR!!!!- Lily hace un amago de pararse

-ea!!!! A donde vas!?!?!!?!- dijo angie obligandola a sentarse -tu no te mueves de aki, querrás ke nos echen al primer día??

-estate quietecita mona... 

-ufa…..ok  u_u

-hala Ro q suerte, tus compañeros te hablan a nosotras nos tienen miedo

-si....y no sabes la de copuchas que se saben..jejejeje

-es por culpa de Angie q no nos hablan….. no deja de babear... q va a ahogar a Ron 

-ay si ahora échame la kulpa  a mi, yo no amenacé kon quemar el sombrero feo ¬¬

-¬¬ yo por lo menos no grito q es feo por todo el comedor!

-tranquilas chicas......

– bueno les cuento…me contaron que a la vieja de vuelo la jubilaron porque la encontraron en una situación media comprometedora con un alumno....

-O_O x 1000

-O_o

-noooo te puedo creer!!!

-jajajaj uy Lily...vas a tener q andarte con ojito

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...trataré de averiguar quien fue...pero dicen que era uno que volaba muy bien....

-harry y hooch???? draco y hooch??? O_o

–AGGGGGGGGGGGG con mi DRACOOOOO NO! ….vieja obsesa y pervertidaaaaa

-los Huff dicen que fue con uno del equipo de quidditch

 -de q casa??

-todavía no averiguo....esperenme un poco....- Ro se da vuelta y se pone a conversar con los otros integrantes de la casa

-que chusmerio! ¬_¬*

-ke suerte a ella si la kieren!!

-oigan tengo hambre aki komo se pide la komida o ke?????

Nefe  miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores *q mono es Wood*

-deja de pensar esas cosas Nefe! acuérdate que estamos en telepatía!!!! y te escucheeeeeeee……..WOOD ES MIO! 

-o_O...bueno le puedo observar o no?

–bueno….. esta bien pero entonces yo también puedo observar a Malfoy!

-a Draco ni lo mires….¬¬

- ^^

-oigan insisto tengo hambre!! ke no dan de komer aki ¬¬'

-yo también tengo hambreeeee…

[CBA55D3] -pregúntaselo al viejo ese q nos mira como si nos hubiésemos escapado del manicomio

-kual si todos nos ven asi!!!!!!??

-chicas...chicas...el viejo es el director y el dice cuando comemos

-jejejej el del sombrero azul

-pos a q esperaaa q muramos de hambre!!

-q se apure el viejooooo!

-queremos comer! queremos comer! -y empieza a golpear la mesa con los cubiertos

-haaaaa, ya lo vi………Lily deja de hacer espectáculo!!!!!

-^_^ no puedo evitarlo

 -Silencio....silencio.....por favor.......especialmente las nuevas alumnas de Gryffindor- dijo Dumbledore mientras se paraba, y dirigía una mirada cómplice a las lokas

-de q va el viejo ese?

Angie les dio un golpe y dijo -kallense ke el dire habla!!

-…primero que nada quiero darle la bienvenida a todos nuestro nuevos alumnos los cuales deben recordar que para las clases necesitaran todos los materiales solicitados en la carta que recibieron en sus domicilios...

-cartas?? O_o

-...a todos aquellos que no cuenten con los útiles solicitados se les descontaran 5 puntos a sus casas....

-cartas q cartas?  puntos?

-Este año se han integrado nuevos profesores a nuestro gran colegio

-oli oli oli oli ^^

-hey...hey...pssss..pssss- les susurra Rocío

-q Ro?

-tendremos que salir a escondidas a comprar los materiales...para que no nos quiten puntos...los Huff dicen que los puntos sirven para ganar una copa a fin de año….Parece que es importante

-si es cierto pero como vamos? y donde compramos?

-trataré de conseguirme una de esas cartas..........averiguaré..esperenme...

-Silenci...Silencio...por favor....entre los nuevos profesores se encuentra el ex jugador de quidditch Oliver Wood, el cual ocupara la cátedra de vuelo que dejó la maestra Hooch…*en el comedor se escucho un gritito proveniente de la mesa de Gry ¬¬*..además tengo que comunicarles el sensible fallecimiento de ....

-perdone director - dijo Nefe poniéndose en pie y acercándose al director - vera...es q... yo no recibí ninguna carta.. y tampoco tengo los materiales y creo q ellas tampoco - dijo mirando a las demás

-pero como........si todos los alumnos de Hogwarts reciben su carta al iniciar el año escolar.....

-jejeje...vaya cosas suceden eh?

-profesora McGonagall...me puede explicar que está sucediendo....

-se habrán perdido... los correos andan muy mal…. socorro Angie -dijo susurrando a la chica

–heeeeee…..este……si, no se ke habrá pasado- dijo Angie yendo rápidamente hacia Nefe

 -Pero Albus, no tengo idea de lo q pasa.... se supone q tendrían q haberlas recibido.... por algo están aquí- dijo McGonagall

 -pero no nos podría acompañar un profe mañana para komprar el material?

-tendremos que averiguar que paso.....Severus.... mañana acompañarás a estas estudiantes al callejón Diagon a comprar su material

-wow… u_u

-oiga y se supone q también tenemos 16 años y no pensamos entrar en 1º!!

-Lo se ...lo..se... pequeña....mi sabiduría alcanza para ver que no tienen 11 años...en ese caso todas entraran a Sexto Año..Severus...encárgate de la lista de materiales solicitadas para ese curso...- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

Las chicas miraron a Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa 

-yo!?! y por q yo?? q vaya Minerva q son de su casa!!- reclamo Snape

-Severus....tú serás el responsable ya que este año tú mandaste las cartas..y es mi última palabra- dijo Dumbledore dando por acabada la discusión 

-¬¬ pero… - Snape miro a las chicas - no es justo

-Bueno mis alumnos...-dijo Dumbledore mientras aplaudía una vez -que comience el banquete...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

   Dumbledore volvió a ponerse de pie al terminar la cena -ahora alumnos sus respectivos prefectos les acompañarán a sus casas……todos los alumnos nuevos- dijo esto mirando a las chicas - tendrán q aprenderse el camino y la contraseña, una vez allí se les asignara una habitación.

Todos se pusieron de pie, estaban muy emocionados, por fin verían Hogwarts por dentro.

Las 3 lokas de Gry se pusieron a mirar a toda la mesa para saber quien era el prefecto….nadie se levantaba

-mmmmm oigan!!!!!- Angie grito –quien es el prefecto aki? 

-eso! que no sea cobarde!

-venga q no sea tímida o tímido!!

-que no mordemos….jeje..^_^ …por ahora XDD

–jejeje -Angie se rió de lo que dijo Lily

Alguien resoplo, Hermione se puso lentamente de pie -soy la prefecta, todos los nuevos q me sigan

–ahhh… pos era ella la sabelo....emmm digo Herm ^_^

-jejjejejej ok sigámosla!!!!- volvió a gritar Angie a lo ke varios Gry se rieron…….volteo con sus amigas -bueno al menos no se hicieron para atrás!!

-pero no corras eh?......a ver si nos vamos a perder

-que tengo pereza... hay q caminar? n_n

-no querrás ke te pongan elevador??

-pero son brujas! llevenme flotando o algo…

 Hermione caminaba muy digna, cuando salio alguien la chisto- chis, chis -Harry estaba escondido detrás de una armadura –Hermione!-

La chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry -q haces ahí?- le pregunto

-me escondo  de ellas- dijo señalando a las lokas

-hey!! Harry estabas ahí!! -Neferura se acerco a el peligrosamente, mientras Harry se llevaba las manos a la cara protegiéndose

-Harry!

- ¬¬ q no te voy a pegar, q le pasa a esta gente ? –pregunto

-NO SE…..creo ke piensan ke estamos lokas…. ((n/a: XDD))

-porq saliste corriendo?- le pregunto Lily a Harry

-porq ella se me tiro encima!! -dijo señalando a Angie

-haaaa por eso???- volteo a ver  a Harry

-Angie! q deja de acosarlo… :P

 -perdona no fue mi intención- Angie levanto su brazo para darle la mano

Harry dudo por un momento, así de cerca no parecía tan peligrosa….

acabó dándole la mano mientras Ron hacia grandes aspavientos

Angie le sonrió…. al momento de ke vio a Ron soltó un suspiro [love]_[love]

-ay no....O_o - ahí se empieza a escuchar una de esas canciones que ponen en la novelas cuando se ven dos enamorados ... 

Angie miraba a Ron hasta ke alguien la jalo

-tira pesa…q no vamos a llegar nunca y quiero dormir *dijo nefe desesperada*

-AY NEFERURA!!!*angie grito a su amiga*

-yo quiero q me llevennnn!!

De repente se oyó un gran revuelo, los Sly salían del comedor … Nefe distinguió algo rubio   o_O

-uh no

-Malfoy!!!!!!! 

-de nuevo la canción ¬¬u

-agggg!!! de donde sale esa música?? -se preguntaba Nefe

-yo q se....- decia Lily mirando para arriba

-caminale ke nos vamos a perder –angie jalo a Nefe

-nooo yo quiero a Malfoy es tan mono!!...

-Malfoy, mono? –dijo Harry mientras ponía cara de asco

-KE KAMINES O YA VERAS  LO KE TE HAGO!!!!!!!!!*angie seguia jalando a nefe*

-eres cruel ^_^*. …malfoy amor!! Mañana te acoso!! -le gritaba Nefe mientras era arrastrada por las escaleras 

 -NO, NO SOY MALA PERO NO ME KIERO KEDAR ATRÁS EN MEDIO DEL KASTILLO SIN KONOCER.....

~~*~~*~~

 Rocío mira atentamente a todos los miembros de su casa…

El prefecto de Hufflepuff llamado Spike se para y les dice a 

todos los Hufflepuff -síganme por favor....

Rocío caminaba mirando hacia todas partes....sale junto a sus compañeros de casa del gran comedor y se dirigen hacia su sala común....

va subiendo por una escalera..y sube...sube...sube.....sube...de pronto cuando cree que va a desfallecer de tanto subir escaleras el prefecto se detiene en un pequeño halll del tercer piso y les dice a todos...

-Presten atención por favor, lo que les comunicaré ahora es un secreto de la casa Hufflepuff, por lo tanto está demás señalarles que no pueden contárselo a nadie....

-Primero.....nuestro dormitorio está protegido por el cuadro del fraile gordo..muy gordo...a quienes les pediré que saluden cada mañana...es medio sentimental respecto a eso....*se escuchan risas de todos los estudiantes*….Segundo..... la contraseña para ingresar a nuestro dormitorio es "marmota sangrienta"...

Rocío miró con asco a su compañera de al  lado y le dijo....-guacatela..no se le podría haber ocurrido algo mas lindo...como marmota sonriente....?

El prefecto la miró y le dijo....-señorita Dumble....no estamos aquí para escuchar sus comentarios....por favor mantenga el pico cerrado y escuche..

-disculpe señor PERFECTO..(ojo! no prefecto) mi intención no era molestarlo...

-Bueno....síganme y presten mucha atención- Spike comenzó a bajar escaleras ahora...y bajo...bajo....bajo..y bajo...mientras caminaba les dijo...-tienen que recordar el camino ya que no se puede ingresar por otro lado

Rocío dijo....-uffff como que sigamos así...en una semana pierdo los kilos que subí en las vacaciones....

Spike se paró frente a una pintura de un fraile realmente Gordo y dijo....-marmota sangrienta-...el cuadro se movió y todos ingresaron al dormitorio

Rocío realmente no lo podía creer……todo estaba decorado en negro y amarillo…habían tres chimeneas y cada una de ellas estaba rodeada por cojines para sentarse…al fondo de la habitación habían colgadas lámparas de vidrios de colores las que se prendían y apagaban cuando alguien se los pedía….

~~*~~*~~

-ya llegamos? O_o

-q vaga eres Lily, entretente con los cuadros..

-ok....- Lily se puso a observar los cuadros q decoraban las pardes –haaaaaa!!!!!! ese tipo de aquel cuadro  me hizo una seña rara!! O_O

-KUAL??*pregunto  angie*

-ese... el del gorro feo*señalo lily*

-q señal?q has fumao?*dijo nefe*

-pero fíjate*volvio a hablar lily*

–MMMM yo no veo nad….HAAAAAAAAA!!!! -IBAN SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS Y ANGIE SE TROPEZO Al KAMBIAR DE ESKALON Y cayo…..quedo colgando…

-AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

-Angie!!! q se mata!!*gruto nefe acercandose a su amiga que estaba colgada de la escalera*

Lily corre hasta Angie y le agarra una mano

Nefe llega y la agarra la otra -oye cuanto pesas? U_u

-uhmmm ayuda q no tengo fuerza a estas horas… U_Uu

-NO SEAS TONTA KE NO ESTOY TAN GORDA!! LEVANTAME!!!

-¬¬  pero nosotras tampoco somos superman!

-algún chico! ayuda por aki!

Nefe tira de ella..-af af no puedo , unos brazos fuertes q nos ayuden Ron!! Harry!!

-Oliver! …jajaja…. Ay no sta ¬¬

–Lily ¬¬

Ron se acerco hasta donde estaba Nefe

Y se agacho para agarrarle el otro brazo a Angie…. -A LAS TRES TIRAMOS, VA??

-TRES!!!!!!!!- grito Angie q sentía q se iba

-vaaaaaa

Tiraron fuertemente y consiguieron subir a Angie y ponerla a salvo

-vas a montar ese numerito todos los días?

-no tengo la kulpa ke estas malditas escaleras se muevan!!!!

mas bien ke desaparezcan los escalones!!!!!!!!!!!

–gracias- dijo Angie viendo a Ron

-uh no…… -Lily comenzó a mirar a todos lados..... - maldita canción, cuando la encuentre la destrozo-

Ron se alejo de ellas ya que empezaron a gritar

Angie volteo a ver a Lily y pregunto -ke buscas Lily???

-esa canción q aparece de vez en cuando.... ya veré ….descubriré porq es q sale.... - dijo poniendo cara de detective

-de donde saldrá?- Nefe miro hacia arriba -aaggg q se nos escapan!! y salio corriendo

-no os entretengáis -dijo Hermione gruñendo

-buee! yaaa vamos... q quiero dormir

–ay Lily q desesperada eres….

-¬¬ si, ya me lo habían dicho antes...  ^^u

-la verdad es q estoy hasta el moño de subir escaleras!! os estáis fijando en el camino? porq yo tengo una orientación pésima

–este…. Hermione? Ya vamos a llegar??? Ya me canse de escuchar a estas dos quejarse a cada rato ¬¬

-y yo ya me canse de salvar a a Angie a cada rato XD- susurro Lily

Hermione  fulmino con la mirada a Angie -no, ya llegamos, es aquí -el retrato de la señora gorda estaba al fondo del pasillo. -la contraseña es…."ranas de chocolate"

-ranas de q..?

Angie  levanto la mano - RANAS DE K??????

-pero vosotros q narices coméis!!??

 -ranas??? ewwww

-puaj q asco

-GUAKALA!!!!!

Todos las miraban exasperados

Hermione gimoteaba algo de "por q a ella?"

-bueee lo q seaaa dejen pasar q quiero entrar- Lily hacia paso entre la multitid

Todos se apartaban asustados y Nefe aprovecho  q Lily abría camino para avanzar

-a ver donde esta el cuarto?- se notaba que la falta de descanso hacia levantar el mal humor

-donde vamos a dormir eh?? prefecta eh eh??

Angie se quedo atrás mirando q las armaduras se movían…trataba de hacerle cosquillas a una sin mucho resultado

-a q juegas Angie? ¬¬

Lily miro hacia atrás, Angie estaba embobada mirando una armadura.... - ¬¬u ANGIEEEEEE!!!!  q te vienes pero YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- esto hizo retumbar el lugar

-joer q pronto tienes!! Deja de chillarme a la orejaaaaa!!

Angie miro a Nefe y a Lily  que tenian cara de pocos  amigos -YA VOY!!!! PERO KE GENIO!!!!! NO GRITEN!!!!!

-pues no hagas el tonto!! y tu no me chilles Lily!!

-^_^ ups.... el increíble Hulk domino mi ser por un minuto, lo siento

-el increíble quien? -Ron las miraba cada vez mas divertido, eran un espectáculo, sobretodo la q casi se mata pensaba

-el increíble Hulk..... vaaa déjalo ahí... 

-bueno si, el cuarto, cual es el nuestro? - pregunto Nefe impaciente a Hermione

-e...no lo se..-respondió

-¬¬ yo quiero dormir!

–Entonces q vamos a dormir aki?- volteo a ver un sillon

-bueno, habrá q ir a preguntárselo a McGonagall- dijo Hermione

En eso se abrió el retrato de nuevo…… era McGonagall -algún problema aquí srta Granger?- dijo McGonagall entrando a la sala común

-no se donde colocar a las nuevas, no creo q sea buena idea ponerlas con las de 1º- respondio Hermione -parecen peligrosas -le susurro

Los demás alumnos quienes sabían donde estaban sus habitaciones se fueron

McGonagall pensó, *estas tienen q estar vigiladas... van a armar destrozos sino* - bueno srta Granger, no creo q sea conveniente con las de 1º, pero creo que será mejor que estén en el cuarto con usted

-con...conmigo!?!?!- tartamudeo sorprendida Herm -pero si yo estoy con Patil  y Brown …..no cabemos!!

-si, con usted..... Patil y Brown se irán con la srta Weasley

-vaya pereza susurro- Nefe a Angie, -con la prefecta, yo quería q estuviésemos las 3 solas

–si ¬¬ aunque...... chance y ke nos conozca mejor ya no nos tenga miedo*dijo nadie sonriente*

-lo q tu quieres es q te presente a Ron...*dijo nefe con sorna*

-bueno si ^^

-Bueno, creo q ya esta todo solucionado, buenas noches, a dormir todos! -dijo McGonagall mientras se retiraba

-profesora por favor , no.. - Hermione las miro a punto de llorar - por q a mi???

-Disculpe srta Granger pero eso si quiere lo discutimos mañana en mi despacho- dijo McGonagall…. Aunq por dentro pensaba, *pobre niña...*

-oh cruel destino Hermione…..te ha tocado aguantarnos , venga tira q tengo sueño - decía Nefe riéndose de ella

-bueee vamos a dormirrrr.... mañana nos van a tener q explicar muchas cosas supongo, y de solo pensar en eso me da pereza- dijo Lily bostezando

Hermione señalo hacia una escalera de caracol que estaba enfrente

-uee por fin...mi cama , vamos Lily

Angie tiraba de Lily -vamos floja!!

-quien me esta llevando??... ays ya estoy ciega… no veo….

-ke ya ponto dormiremos!!

-estoy tan cansada, dormiría siglos.. *dijo nefe mirando las camas*

Hermione abre la habitación - esa de ahí es mi cama, repartiros las demás

-ay, creo q pise algo

-yo la de en medio al lado de la ventana……. ouch! mi pie!!!*dijo angie caminando hacia la cama*

-ups perdón ^^……..esta cama esta libre?........a no... es un ropero u_u …..a ver aki….bueno entonces esta es miaaaaa*dijo lily*

-yo la mas alejada de la puerta!- grito Nefe y se dejo caer

-bue... bue....buenas noch... ZzZzzzZzZZ

-mmm chicas......hay se quedaron dormidas.....¬¬

-ZZzZzZZz

-nop, yo estoy despierta ,q te pasa?*dijo nefe*

–mira- Angie señalo un baúl -ke es eso??

-ejem...eso son las túnicas de Gryffindor, tendrán 3 cada una

deberán ponérsela encima del uniforme- dijo Hermione

Angie miro a Hermione -haaaa y el uniforme es el ke compraremos mañana??

-ZzzzZZZzz

-¬¬... no tienen uniforme? pues si, supongo

-este.... no, bueno gracias por la información, por cierto en verdad no mordemos...hasta mañana- y diciendo esto se acosstó

-ZZZzzzzZZZ

Nefe miro a Lily...-no me digas q ronca -pensó.

Angie le aventó una almohada a Lily

-Oye Hermione, nosotras somos buenas chicas, no te vamos a hacer nada, confía en nosotras

-ZZzzZzZzzzz..ouh! ….ZzZzzz

-no se... la entrada q habéis hecho, no ha sido muy normal 

–es q nosotras no somos muy normales jeje..bueno hasta mañana

 -jejejje es ke estamos medio zafadas- se escucho la vos de Angie ke ya estaba mas dormida ke despierta

-q se callenzzZzZ.z.Z...ZZZzzz

 -no me despertéis muy temprano -Nefe bostezo - tengo muy mal despertar os aviso zZZzzZz

 -shhhzzzZzzzZZZZzzzZzz

-pesadazzZZzZz

-zopencazZzzzZZzZ

 Se hizo un silencio total en todo Hogwarts, pero nadie sabia ke les esperaba al día siguiente, mucho menos a ......-ya cállense las doszZzZzZZzZZzZ...............

*********************************************************************************************

holaaa!!! ^^ ahí ta el segundo capi

por cierto una notilla, nosotras somos de 4 paises diferentes, lily de argentina, ro de chile, angie de mexico y nefe de españa, así que cada quien habla con sus modismos aunque no es muy difícil de saber que decimos ^^'

yyyy estamos medio tristes por que solo tenemos dos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No sean vagos y dejenos que opinan de nuestro fic alcabo no les toma mucho tiempo!!!!

Atte

**•·.·´¯`·.·• Lokas al atake •·.·´¯`·.·•**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄnGîë •·.·´¯`·.·•

**lª Mã$ ©Úe®Ðð ¥ uN þºk0 De$ÞîsTÅdª**

•·.·´¯`·.·•Nêfë •·.·´¯`·.·•

**£â MaS EsÇåNdA£¤$A ¥ Un Po©o I®¤NicÅ**

•·.·´¯`·.·• Lîl¥ •·.·´¯`·.·•

**Lð mÂS ïN¤Þø®TûnÃ ¥ Ün þØCo £ï€®Ä**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ®0 •·.·´¯`·.·•

**lð ®ï§µëñª ¥ ûn þØCo MånîªTi©A**

**por cierto lean el ff de neferura actitudes**

**y los fics de angie harry potter y el misterio de angeline y después de tanto tiempo**

_(links en nuestro bio)_


	3. de compras en el callejon diagon primera...

DISCLAIMER: nosotras no somos J.K.Rowling y solo escribimos por pura diversión (Lily: y vaya que es re diver hacer esto!!^^)no ganamos nada (Angie: Nada naditas) y no lo hacemos con fin de lucro (Angie: pero si nos mandan dulces, ranas de chocolate, cervezas de mantequilla seran bien recibidos..Lily: nada de vociferadores ni dulces de los gemelos weasley.. Nefe: quieren dejar de hacer el tonto ¬¬) 

*****************************************************************************************

CAP 3    VISITA AL CALLEJON DIAGON

en la sala de Huffelpuff era muy temprano cuando una joven se despertó

- muuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa...que sueño tengo - dijo Rocío

- hola!! buen día.

- como has dormido - miraba una joven de pelo castaño.

- ein?? q hora es? - Hanna Abbot asomo su cabeza de entre las sabanas.

- tan temprano nos levantamos aquí....

- si, vete acostumbrando - se sentó en su cama y se estiro

- si son las 7:30

- guaca....a mi me gusta dormir hasta tarde...pero bue..... saben que tenemos que hacer hoy?

- hola yo soy Susan y tu???

- mi nombre es rocío ayer me integré al colegio.....y todavía no entiendo mucho de lo que pasa en este lugar.

Susan estrecho la mano de Rocío - si eres la nueva, y como le hicieron tu y tus amigas para llegar? no las vi en el tren.

- ehhhhhhh..jjjeeeeeemmmmmm - miraba Rocío para todos lados con cara de que digo ahora - .mira....ehhhh..mmmmm

- eso, como hicisteis? - Hanna se levanto y le estrecho la mano

las miró de frente y solo dijo - llegamos al gran comedor...

- pero... como??

- bueno anda metete a bañar que nos espera un gran día

 Ro las miro....y les dijo - buuee..estee.... si yo creo que me tengo que ir a duchar creo que hoy tengo que salir con un tal Snape - se puso de pie y juntó su ropa...tenía una túnica

Susan se puso a buscar su ropa en su baúl, mientras Hanna estaba frente a ella -

has visto a Justin q lindo se ha puesto??? - le platicaba esta ya sin hacer caso de Rocío

- sí...esta muy bien!! cada año es mejor - dijo poniendo ojos soñadores

Ro las miró y les preguntó a las chicas - de quien hablan???

- de Justin Fletcher, es super mono...crees q tendré una oportunidad este año Susan?

- es un chico rubio que estaba junto a mi en la mesa ayer???

- la verdad no se, pero ten cuidado ya ves esa chica de Raven que siempre lo esta rondando...

- si, ese es - Hanna la miraba con cara de "ni te acerques a el"

- yo hable con unos chicos y me parecieron muy simpáticos...uy..que tarde es ..a la ducha....-salió corriendo del dormitorio.

- que extraña es – dijo Susan

- ¬¬' acaba de llegar y ya esta ligando – afirmo Hanna

- y como narices vino a Hogwarts??

- no lo se, es extraño, igual que sus amigas

- mas q extrañas dan miedo

volvió  rocío desde el baño - ya estoy lista..de que hablan...

- me toca el baño!! –exclamo Susan y salió hacia el baño con su ropa.

- emmm...del tiempo

- jjeee esos espero - la miro directamente a los ojos-

- o_O...mami socorro

- Hanna...sabes donde puedo encontrar a Snape? tengo que ir de compras con él...que tal es como profesor??

después de un rato salio Susan - anda Hanna metete al baño que se nos hace tarde

- de compras con Snape?? o_O en serio??? – pregunto Hanna

- jajajja quisiera ver eso...- dijo Susan

Hanna la miraba incrédula mientras cogía su ropa y se metía al baño

- si, el nos tiene que llevar junto con la lokas...ohh...mmm...perdón...junto con  mis amigas a comprar nuestros útiles para el año

- ha, bueno como maestro es un poco...... enojón y estricto y lo veras en el gran comedor, si dices que van a ir de compras lo mas seguro es que allí las vea

- Gracias chicas....-  se dio la  vuelta y le dijo a Hanna - por cierto ..le daré tus saludos a Justin y a mis amigas...jejeje - y salió del dormitorio riendo

Susan miraba la reacción de Hanna

Hanna q acababa de salir del baño la miro - como q a Justin O_o

- estará bromeando...

- mas le vale o la mato, claro q...casi q mejor no le hago nada, sus amigas y ella me dan miedo

- yo insisto que es rara - Susan se sentó a esperar que su amiga terminara de arreglarse

rocío caminaba rápidamente -..por aquí era...por aquí...era....sip.....ahí esta la puerta....- abrió la puerta del gran comedor - afff por fin...ahí esta mi mesa...- caminó y se sentó  a esperar.

Mentras en la sala de Gryffindor....

Hermione se acerca a la cama de Angie y con algo de miedo la zarandeo despacito - chiss...Angie despierta

Angie se movio y abrió un ojo para ver quien la estaba moviendo - mmm que pasa?? Hermione??

- si, es hora de levantarse

- ya?? tan pronto - Angie miro por la ventana- pero si es de noche aun!!! que hora es???

 - las 7.30, teneis  q levantaros o no nos dará tiempo a ducharnos...

Angie se sentó en su cama - ok gracias ya me levanto - miro a Lily y a Nefe - las despiertas tu o yo??

 - q?? yo no pienso tocar a esas...Nefe chilla como una posesa y Lily parece dura de despertar...son tus amigas no?

Angie la miro y se rió - jajaja si lo son, deja les despierto yo.  por cierto Hermione no estamos lokas, bueno un poquitín pero somos buena onda...

Hermione levanto una ceja - e...eso ya lo veremos

Angie se levanto de su cama y se fue a parar enfrente de las otras dos camas donde dormían Nefe y Lily - mmm a quien despertare primero???"

Hermione se alejo de ella y la miro expectante

" a ver despierto a Nefe, a ver como me va!!" - pensaba Angie ke no estaba muy segura de su decisión, camino hacia ella y se puso a un lado - Nefe, Nefe - la movió  un poquito -  ya a levantarnos!!

- q??? q hora es?? no me tomes el pelo es muy pronto...- Nefe se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Angie la miro - no juego, ke ya nos tenemos ke levantar, mira Nefe si no te levantas a la de tres te agarro a almohadazos!!!

- joliiiiiiiiin!!!!! ya voy ya voy!!! pues vaya asco de escuela q empieza tan prontooooooooo

Nefe se levantó muy cabreada - y tu q miras!! !- le gritó a Hermione

Angie miró a Nefe - haaaa no grites!! y levanta a Lily, ke yo me voy a bañar.

- y encima te bañas la primera...q morroooo.

Angie gritó desde el baño - pues si yo me levante primero!!!!

- pero q morroo!! - Nefe se dirigió hacia la cama de Lily y puso sonrisa de sádica

Angie Volvió a gritar - y no le hagas maldades a Lily!!!!

- yo?? pero si soy una santa juejue - se acercó a Lily y la destapó - Lily ! arriba marmota!!

- aggg...Nefe q desagradable eres - Lily se tapó otra vez hasta la cabeza

Después de unos minutos Angie salió del baño - bien ya termine, vas Nefe a bañarte? - volteo a ver la cama de Lily - Lily!!!!!!! Pero ke no te has levantado??? Se nos va a hacer tarde!!

- es imposible despertarla, he pensado incluso en tumbarme encima de ella - Nefe miró a Angie - pero q túnica más feaaa. no me digas q me tengo q poner eso Hermione

- no esta fea a mi me gusta !!!y si no lo tenemos ke poner así ke mas vale ke te acostumbres, anda metete a bañar...

Nefe descubrió la falda en su baúl - una falda de tablitas!! Cómo cuando iba al cole!!!

 Hermione la mira extrañada

Angie se peleaba con su corbata - alguien me puede ayudar???

- ¬¬ yo no se hacer el nudo, q te ayude Hermione - Nefe se metió al baño

Angie volteo con Herm - me ayudas??? - mientras le decía ponía una cara de angelito.

  - bueno - se acercó a ella y trató de enseñarla - mira primero pasas esto por aquí... luego otra vez por debajo, por dentro y ya esta!  ahora tu

- a ver, por aquí, abajo adentro.... mmmmm creo ke atore el dedo!!!!!

ajajjajajajajja

-  ¬¬ eres un poco torpe no?  a ver, sácalo con cuidado...

- ¬¬ no soy torpe!!!, bueno un pokito ^^...ya esta!! he genial pude, medio deforme pero pude!!!!

 - bueno, algo es algo ... me gustaría verla con una varita - pensaba

Nefe salió del baño secándose el pelo - ya no me acordaba lo horrible q es tenerlo largo. peleando con la corbata Angie??

- jejej ya termine, gracias Hermione - Angie volteo a ver de nuevo a la cama de Lily

- ZzzZzZ

- ya levántate o te agarramos a almohadazos!!!

- ehzzZz?? q donde??

- mmmm Nefe agarra tu almohada y a la de tres....

 - ok - Nefe puso cara de felicidad

Angie se acerco sigilosamente a la cama de Lily, con la almohada levantada.

- 1

- 2

- tres!!!!!!!!!!

 Nefe golpeó a Lily con la almohada

Angie golpeaba junto  con Nefe a Lily

- haaaaaaa pero q diablossss

- ya levántate floja!!!

- despiertaaaa

aysss... pero me hubieran despertado bien.

Hermione las veía desde lejos trataba de reírse.

-  ¬¬ ni un terremoto te hubiese despertado.

- tenemos mas de media hora intentándolo ¬¬

- ^_^ bueno... es q nos acostamos tarde y q hora es?

- si, si, anda metete a bañar ke ya me dio hambre!! las 8 am o me ekivo???

- las 8 tortuga date prisa.

- changosssss....!!!!! - y salió volando como una rayo para el baño.

- oigan no se les hace un poco larga la falda???? y la tunika??? miren me arrastra!!!

- y todo - dijo Nefe tocándose el pelo - me lo tengo q cortar como sea.

q me olvide la ropa!!! - grito desde el baño - alguien paselaaaaaa

- ya ke te vez bien con el pelo así!!

-  ¬¬

- y me dicen a mi despistada ¬¬

-  tu crees?? - Nefe puso cara de presumida

- mmmmm sin komentarios

- lilyyy perezaa - Nefe agarró su ropa y se la tiró.

- thanks q ya salgooo

Hermione salió de la habitación - bueno las espero abajo, claro si quieren...- dijo eso mirando a Nefe

salió toda mojada... con solo una media puesta.... saltando en un pie e intentando peinarse -  ays alguien vio mi zapato? me falta uno O_o

 - q me miras...no te voy a morder...

 - tengo cara de caníbal - digo mirando a las lokas

Herm suspiro por ke a mi??? - las espero abajo mejor

- no Nefe, bueno un pokitin!!! - dijo sacándole la lengua a Nefe

 - de q hablan locas?* dijo mientras se tiraba a buscar bajo la  cama*

- bah... de morder

-  prometo solemnemente - digo levantando la mano - q solo morderé a mi Draco

   juajuajua

- jajajajajjajajja

- si te pela!!!!

- Draco q? O_o

- ora tu ke traes Lily, ke buscas??

- mi zapatooooo

- ¬¬ esta encima de la cama

- changos ¬¬ - se lo puso - bue ya listo. me olvido algo?

- ke lindos zapatos de colegiala!! si la corbata!!!

- ouch! y donde esta?

-la corbata!!-  Nefe fue al baúl – eeh Angie, como se pone?

- Nefe trae la miaaaa!! porfis! en el comedor le pido a Oliver q me enseñe

juauauajua

- ¬¬ esta bien - Nefe agarró las 2 y le tendió una a Lily.

- ya bajemos!!!

-   y ahora tira para alante

- ahorita se las ponen

Lily agarró su corbata.

Angie salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras

- en serio q la túnica es muy larga, y la falda tb

- yo me pierdo adentro de esta ropa ¬¬ juaz

al bajar vio ke Hermione estaba con Harry, con Ginny y con Ron, se sonrojo y se quedo como boba viéndolo

- chiste.. pero si q es larga

Nefe le dió un codazo a Angie – reacciona q nos vas a inundar de babas

- auch!

- me cayo tu baba en el zapato Angie ¬¬

- ja  ja - dijo angie en tono irónico.

- jajaja.

- mmm ..mirad...esas 2 llevan todo muy corto -dijo señalando a Parvati y Lavender.

Lily miró  su reloj - las 8:22, a q hora comenzamos???

  -  mmmm hermione!! ke hacemos ahora???

- bajar a desayunar ke ya es tarde - Herm penso hay dios ke estas van a hacer ke llegue tarde

- jijiji...mira Ginny y Harry, voy a incordiar un poquito.

- ¬¬

- ya y por donde era el comedor? O_o

- deja pregunto

Nefe se acercó a Harry y  le tomó del brazo mientras sus compañeras trataban de averiguar por donde se va al comedor.

- oye - Angie le hablo a Ron - nos podemos ir contigo al gran comedor, es ke nos podemos perder...

- y dime Harry guapísimo jejeje, como es q estas solito y sin novia? -  Nefe miró a Ginny q empezó a ponerse morada

- Hola Ron! ^_^ - se acerco Lily irrumpiendo la linda escena.

- esta bien síganme - y Ron dijo la contraseña y salieron los tres por el retrato.

- e....- Harry empezó a tartamudear - p pues - miró a Ron implorándole socorro.

- Nefe!! q después te pierdes no es mi culpa! adiossssss!!!!!!!!1

- mm...ya voy con Harry!!! Juajuajua, verdad q si lindo?

- esperen - dijo Ron - Harry apúrate!!! ke no van a llegar a tiempo.

- q prisas Ron de verdad...por q no te pierdes con Angie?

Angie miro a Nefe con cara de pocos amigos - ay ke graciosa.

-  anda bicho no te enfades

- pero q recién es el primer día enfermaaaaaasss,  esperen aunque sea hasta la tarde jajaja*dijo lily*

 -  bueno Harry, q creo q Ginny tiene mas ganas de estar contigo q yo - y les dejó a los 2 mas rojos q los tomates y se fue con sus amigas.

- bueno Angie no te enfades, solo era una broma.

- esta bien, oigan y Ro, ya habrá llegado al gran comedor???

- oigannnn.

 - Ro?

- q tengo hambreeee.

-  no sepo

- cuando llegamos???

 Nefe se giró para decirle a Ron - a ver si te crees q mi amiga se muere por ti presumido!

Ron la miro y se puso rojo - tengan cuidado recuerden ke las escaleras cambian de posición - esto lo dijo mirando a  Angie.

- ¬¬ escuchaste ANGIE?!?!?!?! jeje

- ¬¬ si ya escuche - Angie se puso roja

- Lily - susurró Nefe - te has fijado q aquí todos se ponen rojos??

- si... es cierto, estará de moda?

- las escuche!!! al menos ya no aparece esa tonta canción.....

- ¬¬ no lo digas muy alto

- a ver si te escucha! ssshhhh

 todas empezaron a mirar por todas partes

Ron solo las veía extrañado

Hermione los alcanzo - pero mas rápido ke no vamos a llegar a clases!! *parecen tortugas - penso*

- pero si tenemos q desayunar!!!

- tengo hambreeee

- y nosotras nos tenemos q ir de compras!!

-  por eso vamos al gran comedor - aunque a ese paso llegaremos a la cena.

- es por aquí - dijo Ron y entraron al gran comedor.

- cada vez me parece mas grande!!

Hermione se separo lo mas rápido ke pudo de ellos.

- guau es cierto!!!, hey miren el techo es diferente!!!

- se ven la nubes ^_^

 - hala!!! como mola!! - chillaba Nefe a todo pulmón.

- ke lindo!!!  cállate ke me das a dejar sorda!!!

- vamos a sentarnos - y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lily miró a la mesa de profesores una vez q se sentaron cerca de Ron y sus amigos -  ayss Oli

se empezó a escuchar la musikita romantika.

- ¬¬ hay no otra vez no!!!

- ya esta ahí otra vez!!

- q? donde?  - Lily volvió al presente -  nooo la musiquita.

Hermione las miro - de ke hablan - le pregunto a Angie.

- hee de nada....y ke vamos a desayunar o ke???

- eso eso....vamos a des...diooos es Malfoy !! Malfoy acababa de entrar!

otra vez se escucha la musika

- Lily dale un zape a ver si así se calma esta...

la pelirroja miró a Nefe con cara de diablito - jeje *paff*-  le pegó una zape en la cabeza -  reaccionaaaa

- malfoy!!! tio buenooooo.  Ayss, q bestia eres!!

- jajajajjajajajja    bien lily!!!!

-    juazz

- buaaa tu encima apóyala buaaa

- ays perdóname loca... es q estoy acostumbrada a mis hermanos, con ellos no tengo piedad  ^_^

- jajajjajaja. no importa no tengas piedad!!! - Angie se alejo un poco de Nefe.

- como q no tenga piedad...es una mala bestia -dijo Nefe frotándose la cabeza.

Angie sonreía

- jeje^_^

- por favor -Dumbledore se levanto e hizo sonar su copa

Todos lo miraban atentamente

- bien...el horario del nuevo curso les será entregado por los jefes de cada casa. Ya saben q si tienen algún problema hablen con los prefectos y ...para nuestras visitantes -se dirigió a las lokas - si se pueden acercar a la mesa de profesores por favor

- esta oliver jijiji

- q le pasa a la pelirroja -  penso Dumbledore.

Lily ya se iba directo a la mesa dejando a las otras atrás

- epaaa Lily por q corres?

- Lily!!! despacio...

mirando hacia atrás – lerdaaaassssss apurenle

- ee...- Nefe levantó la vista y vio a Wood- mierda Lily ni se te ocurra lanzarte a su cuello!

- ay... porq no? O_o ufa 

- no hagas ke nos echen de aQUi el primer día!!

- ok ok .. me comporto ....* cruza los dedos*

- mm...siempre andan discutiendo? -le pregunta Dumbledore a McGonaghall

la pobre McGonaghall puso cara de sufrimiento  y asintió.

Todas llegaron frente  a Dumbledore

- bien señoritas...como les dije ayer saldrán con el profesor Snape a comprar todo lo q necesitan.

Nefe miró a Snape q estaba poniendo cara de asco - y a ese q le pasa?

Angie asintió  - no se creo ke no le caemos bien...

- a ver si se lava el pelo de una vez.

- juejuejuejue

- cállate....

- digoooo cuando nos vamos? ^_^

- señorita Arien, tiene algo q decirnos??

- yooo?? para nada para nada

- ándale por bocona - Angie le dijo muy bajito.

- lo sientoo

- disculpe profesor a ke hora nos iremos??

- ahora mismo querida. Profesor Snape, si ya esta listo, puede llevárselas

- no, no quiero –pensaba Snape

- muchas gracias señor director - dijo Angie viendo a sus amigas para ke dijeran los mismo.

- eh.... si, gracias - sonrisa de niña buena.

- e... gracias señor director -sonrisa profiden

- q monas son cuando quieren -pensaba - pues en marcha

Salieron del gran comedor detrás de Snape.

- bien, panda de impresentables, dense prisa q no quiero perder toda la mañana

- ya vamos profesor - pero ke genio de este.

- q borde es el tío, mas q yo y todo

- bien, tomaremos los polvos flu para viajar, saben usarlos no?

- los q?

- los polvos flu!! pero de donde se han escapado ustedes!!

- emmm ^_^

- niñas..los polvos flu, la chimenea, no os acordáis? – pregunto Nefe preocupada.

- haaaaa si!!!

- ahh la cosa esa q gira??

- esos...y si me mareo???

-ays....y si vomito- dijo Ro desde  atrás-

- desde luego, dejan entrar a Hogwarts a cualquiera - Snape protestaba mientras se dirigía a la chimenea

- e...seguro q me pierdo ¬¬'

- profesor Snape, y si nos perdemos con esa cosa???

- eso.. O_o

- pues estupendo, una menos 

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- maldito psicopata, digo

- ¬¬ de q va?

- bueno usted primero o ke???

- usted primero Melian, veamos si es verdad q se pierde 

- psss Angie! - le susurró Lily - intenta no perderte ok?

- trata de llegar a salvo  amiga-dijo Ro-

- métase en la chimenea tire los polvos y pronuncie alto y claro callejón Diagon.. y 

no se pierda o me hará perder el tiempo buscándola.

- suerte

- te cuidas...gritaba Ro..

Angie se metió en la chimenea, agarro los polvos ke le dio el prof. Snape y - 

gracias.. callejón Diagon!!! - aventó los polvos y desapareció de la vista de los demás.

Snape se asomo a la chimenea -  por lo menos se ha ido entera...la siguiente?

- yoooo quiero

-mmm yo no se- temblaba Ro...parece que va muy rápido

de repente sintió ke la jalaban y aterrizo en otra chimenea estaba bastante mareada.

- me gusta la montaña rusa jeje

- ¬¬ esto no es un juego Noldor, ya deje de botar y métase dentro.

- ok, profe, q cosa tenia q decir?

- ¬¬ esta sorda Noldor!!?? callejón Diagon!!! pero como se puede ser tan inútil!!?

- ya no se pase.

Angie estaba algo desesperada empezaba  a creer ke se había ekivokado.

- oiga no se pase - dijo Lily ya mas seria - bueno hasta pronto profesillo..... callejón Diagon!!!!

- profesillo??

Nefe comenzó a reírse

- Eso si debe haberle dolido- le susurro Ro al oido a Nefe- 

Angie miraba por la chimenea donde había llegado aun estaba sacudiendo el hollín ke había en su túnica 

Neferura comenzó a agitar las manos, de nada señor de nada

Lily salió rodando de una chimenea - otraaa!!! otra!!!!1 ujuuuuu. ops... hola Angie ^_^

- no te mareaste???

- vamos Arien ahora usted y no me de la lata como las demás

dale Nefe tu puedes-le gritaba Ro -

- nooo para nada.... esta re diver

- si profe!!- Nefe agarró un puñado de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea - como era?? es broma es broma...callejón Diagon!!

Snape miró como desaparecía...espera un rato y se metiió el tb

- por ke tardaran tanto??

- cof cof - Nefe salió de la chimenea llena de hollín - q porquería!!

-mucho polvo...malditas cenizas....- mi pelo ...chillaba Ro.

- es q ese Snape nos la tiene jurada...¬¬

- decía señorita Noldor - Snape salía de la chimenea empujando a Ro

- nos las tiene ke???

- quítese de en medio Arien

- ehhhhhh... q mejor íbamos por las varitas primero no? ^_^

- por túnicas nuevas...estas estan muy raidas....fuchi.....gemía Ro tomando su túnica viejísima

Angie miro al profesor Snape -  ya vio no somos tan tontas llegamos todas!!!

- :  P

- eso eso - dijo Nefe levantando el puño -  como me toque otra vez le pego

- que se atreva.. lo dejaremos turnio...jejeje.le susurra Ro  a Angie al oido

- Gringotts esta por allá, vamos y no se distraigan

- para q ahí?

- no seas mensa hay ke cambiar el dinero muggle, porque no creo ke aqui valga??

- espero q no nos roben con el cambio...

-ays..yo no traje mucho...habrá algún cajero automático-le preguntaba Ro a Lily-

- O_o ah cierto

 - bien, entrad q yo os vea

- ¬¬...

- profe, no nos vamos a perder!!

- ya claro...¬¬ creo q tuvo un problema con las escaleras no esa así? - las empuja a todas hacia dentro

 - eso fue por ke nadie me aviso - Angie lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- bu bue... q ya vamos no? que quiero ver q cosas nos podemos comprar

 - si yo tengo que comprar una cama para mi gatita... ays.. que son esos dijo Ro

- q bichos mas feos .- dijo Nefe mirando a los gnomos.

- ya dense prisa y cambien el dinero de una vez!!

- ¬¬.... uh dentro de poco le pego

- esta bien, ke genio

- se va a poner más viejo y arrugado

- ya a ver Nefe habla tu con los bichos

 - si por fis.....que dan susto-  le decía Ro_

- no tengo todo el día!!!

- vamos chavas no sea ke empiece a echar humo...

 -si dale Nefe....tu puedes...tu siempre puedes...

- weee y por q yo??

- porq si :   P

- si tu

 - dale no te hagas de rogar

Nefe se acerco a una ventanilla y pregunto - e perdone...queríamos cambiar dinero muggle...pero es de tarjeta de crédito - Nefe saca su tarjeta.

-yo también tengo tarjeta- le decía Ro a Nefe

el  gnomo la miró y la agarró - por supuesto señorita cuanto quiere cambiar?

- mm - Nefe miró a las otras --cuanto me vais a gastar??

- no se preguntale a pitufo gruñón - volteo a ver a Snape.

 - a quien??

- ^_^

- venga, con 40 galeones para cada una esta bien

 - ¬¬' creo q me vais a arruinar, os voy a cobrar interés

- dejen voy a otra ventanilla a cambiar mi dinero - Angie se fue  a otra ventanilla.

- a pero q tienes dinero ¬¬ y tu Lily??

- q yo no tenia nada encima...¬¬  

- sip yo si traigo, pero si me falta te pido

- buenoo haré un esfuerzo y te dejare jejeje - se dio la vuelta a la ventanilla - pues quiero 80 galeones

-pidele mis 40 con esta tarjeta Nefe- le dijo Ro –pasándole su tarjeta

Angie cambio el dinero y se fue con Snape, cuando paso por un lado de sus amigas dijo -  si me alcanzo las veo con pitufin gruñón

- ok 

el gnomo le dio su dinero a Nefe -  toma Lily, tu parte. no lo pierdas ¬¬

- gracias!!!!  luego te devuelvo

- mas te vale, seguro q estoy en números rojos .

Nefe dame mi parte también..no te me hagas la cucha con mi dinerillo.-le decía Ro anNefe mientras le tendía una mano.

- ya trankilas, anden vamos ke si no - Angie miro de reojo a snape - se va a enojar mas

-si vamos chicas....caminaba Ro empujando a Nefe

- okok...vamos Lily.

- ya terminaron pesadas???

- ¬¬

- mmm...usted no tiene hijos no?

- changos ese tipo me esta buscando y me va a encontrar.

- este... vamos por la varita!!!!

- siii mi varita!!!! vamos!!!

-malacatoso no más....para que nos apurará tanto- gruñía RO-

  -   varita varita... ok ok

-  ¬¬ por q no chillas mas, los de allí no te han oído - dijo Snape apuntando al otro lado de la calle.

-vamos ..vamos....tiraba Ro a Nefe de la manga de su túnica     

- ollivanders ollivanders... jue jue

- siiii

todos entraron en la tienda - buenos días Ollivander, vengo a comprar unas varitas para estas ... alumnas.

- yooo primeraaa, así podré matar a Snape mas rápido ¬¬

- te he oído niñata,  10 puntos menos para Gryffindor

 - este tipejo saca puntos por cualquier cosa....

- o_O

- ayss lo matooooooo

- buenos días señor - Angie saludo a Ollivander.

- hola - Nefe agita la mano

 -holillas  saludó Ro

- buenos días tenga profesor Snape, señoritas...veamos ... vaya tienen cualidades muy especiales señoritas...kien primero???

- yooop

-  usted se llama - mirando a Lily

Nefe se fue a dar una vuelta por la tienda mientras tanto

- si...Lily Noldor

  -Ro miraba los escaparates llenos de varitas..   

A ver señorita Noldor tenga esta - Ollivander saco una cajita color rosa y saco una varita y se la dio a Lily.

- agítela un poco...

Lily agitó demasiado fuerte y la varita salió disparada y se encajó en una silla cercana.

- ups... ^_^

- ays....mira para adonde apuntas Lily-le decía Ro agachándose-

Nefe miró a Lily - q haces?

Ollivander la miró asustado - un poco mas despacio señorita.

- lo siento...

saco otra cajita y saco otra varita -  a ver esta, agítela despacio

 - Nefe será mejor que nos ocultemos decía Ro

Nefe se agachó detrás de un silla

Lily la movió despacio... pero no pasaba nada.

- O_o

- mm no esta tampoko...

- Puff eres lenta hasta para escoger varita

- a ver veamos esta otra - saco otra cajita y le dio otra varita.

     dice:

Lily la movió ligeramente y la varita lanzo unas chispas de colores.

Angie la miro asombrada.

-se ve espectacular

- colorines q bonito

- bien, bien esa será tu varita  pelo de unicornio sauce 25 cm.

- por fin...mira q es incompetente Noldor – gruñó Snape

- ¬¬ - aguanta aguanta aguanta - se decía para adentro

- mmmmm a ver la ke sigue???

- venga la siguiente, tu - dijo Snape empujando a Neferura.

Ollivander la miro medio extrañado - su nombre por favor???

- Neferura

- bien señorita pruebe con esta - le dio a Nefe una varita.

- uuhh...un poco fea no? - Nefe agarra la varita y la agita lentamente

un rayo salió disparado y rompió una ventana - ups lo siento

Ollivander le quito rápidamente la varita, mientras Snape reparaba la ventana - a ver pruebe con esta.

- esto va a durar mucho, quiero ver a Malfoy - Nefe la agarró y la agitó impacientemente - ays...esta varita quema!!!  - y  la tiró lejos

- ays mi cabeza..grito Ro- 

- me quieres matar o q?

 -duele..duele...se tocaba la cabeza Ro    

Lily ya estaba sentada en una silla..... mirando el infinito y repitiendo bien bajito , solo para ella....: Oli, Oli, Oli Oli*

- mmmm a ver - miro a Neferura con ojos de querer matarla*

- jeje...va lo siento...es q me quemo la manita.

- a ver  esta - y le da otra varita.

Nefe resopló - esta seguro q si, además es muy mona - la agitó y un resplandor la envolvió -  oleeee

Ollivander dio un largo suspiro - bien esa es su varita fibra de corazón de dragón cedro 33 cm..

- oleole - Nefe fuea darle un beso pero cambia de opinión -  e...eww...gracias

Ollivander vio a la otra niña.

- bueno ya dense prisa voy a perder todas mis clases de la mañana – Snape comenzaba a desesperarse

 A VER USTED... SRTA.....?

*ke surte tienen sus alumnos angie penso*

angie melian

seguro q los alumnos nos lo agradecen -dijo nefe sonriente - ya tengo varitaaa

callese Arien!!

SRTA MELIAN... PRUEBE CON ESTA *SACA UNA VARITA BIEN BONITA*

angie la agarra y la agita suavemente

y salen volando varios cajones uno le da en la cabeza a snape*upssss lo siento!!!

 - je...bien merecido se lo tenía ese...murmuró Ro.    

dice:

-oLI, oLI, oLI, oLI, oLI,... * SUMERGIDA EN PENSAMIENTAS EN QUIEN SABE DONDE....*

EMMM

maldita cria!! 10 puntos menos para gryffindor!!!

NO ESA DEFINITIVAMENTE NO

no fue mi kulpa!!!!

profesor????

     dice:

*SE ALEJA A OTRO ESTANTE Y VUELVE CON OTRA CAJA* PRUEBE CON ESTA

¬¬ vamos a acabar con todos los puntos..

-si siguen asi Hufflepuff gana la copa este año-se reía para sus adentros Ro.

a ver, angie kogio la varita..

nefe se sienta en el suelo mientras piensa en su rubio

:Ro se sienta a su lado... y le saca la lengua a Snape.

la agito y salieron chispas de kolores muy lindas!!!

heeee yo no batalle tanto!!!!

*volteo a ver a las demas sonriendo*

MUY BIEN ESA ES SU VARITA...

si angie si, q rapida, pero mi draco lo es mas _

-mmm yo creo que a mi me sale a la primera-

Oli, ole Oli ,ole Oleiver.... lalla

lalala

MMMM VEAMOS KIEN SIGUE???

USTED SEÑORITA*MIRO A LA JOVEN DE CABELLO NEGRO KE ESTABA AUN LADO DEL SILLON*

*rocio lo miro y le dijo* ehhh yo...

SI USTED KOMO SE LLAMA??

mi nombre es Rocío Dumble

:

vamos Dumble!! las he visto mas rápidas!!

*aunq hoy no desde luego ¬¬*  

Sr. Olivander necesito una varita por favor

OLLIVANDER SAKO UN PAR DE CAJITAS KE ESTABAN EN LA ESTANTERIA DE ATRAS Y LE DIO UNA*AGITELA SUAVEMENTE

suavementeee!! - le grito Snape

tocándose la cabeza

*rocío tomó la varíta y mirando para todos lados la agitó rápidamente*.... 

*OLLIVANDER SOLO LA VEIA Y LUEGO VEIA   A SNPE*

*pensaba ke el maestro iba a estallar*

.... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que es eso........ salió un sapo de la varita..guerep...guerep

¬¬...ay q cruz - sollozaba Snape

*ANGIE SOLTO UNA RISITA*

bueno, me lo pasare bomba quitandolas puntos en mi clase

MM NO ESA NO* A VER PRUEBE KON ESTA??

Nefe miraba a lily q estaba como ida ysolo repetia oli oli oli...

*la tomó con más cuidado y la agitó*.....

.....salío un gra rayo violeta que le pegó en la frente a Snape

aaaaaggg -snape se llevo una mano a la frente q le habia cambiado de color - inutil!!!

10 puntos menos para Huff!!!

perdon profesor*dejó la varita en el mostrador*

NO ESA TAMPOKO!!, A VER OLLIVANDER SAKO OTRA VARITA DE UNOS ESTANTES MAS ARRIBA* PERO QUE DIFICILES SON USTEDES

...pero..pero...si ni siquiera estamos en el colegio....

Y LE ENTREGO OTRA VARITA A ROCIO

no si ya lo decia yo..nos va a quitar todos los puntos!! y ni siquiera hemos empezado!!

si es un mal vicho este tipo...comentó rocío con nefe...

*rocío tomó la siguiente varita*...la agitó y.....de ella salieron unos bellos destellos de color verde y amarillo.....

*Rocío grito*..ahhhhhhhhhhhhh esta parece que es .....

BIEN*OLLIVANDER SUSPIRO* ESA ES...

por fiiiiiiin!!! panda de zopencas!! - gritaba Snape con la frente morada

gracias...me gusta mucho...de que es señor Ollivander

*grito rocío desde la puerta ,..ya que Snape la s arrastraba hacia afuera*

ya pagad y vamonos!!!!

todas se precipitaron a la caja a pagar

corre cobranos pronto o nos mata

sip rapido!!!

lily!! Espabilaa

si por favor tome el dinero...vamos chicas..apuren...gritaba Ro

- eh?... ahh! ya terminaron?bueno ya tome aqui tiene señor

- ya paga y vamosno

Nefe miró a Snape q estaba poniéndose muy pálido y rabioso - corre corre Lily

- haaaaaaa,....

ya listo!! ^^ *dijo lily sonriendo*

las cuatro niñas salieron de la tienda

- adonde vamos ahora profesor snape??

***************************************************************

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aquí esta el tercer cap!! ^^

 miiiillllllll gracias a todas las ke nos han dejado review ^^

Spy prongs : kath!!!! Ke bien ke te gusto a ver si sigues leyendo nuestras babosadas!!! XD

haruka_hikawa: gracias que bueno que te gusto!! 

Tania chang: no te preocupes mientras lo leas XD jejejje no te creas aki va el tercer cap esperamos te guste!

Nacha: thanks ^^

Miriam: jejejej la verdad si estamos relocas!! XD y la verdd no sabemos un komo podemos decir tantas babosadas juntas!!!!

Atte

**•·.·´¯`·.·• Lokas al atake •·.·´¯`·.·•**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ÄnGîë •·.·´¯`·.·•

**lª Mã$ ©Úe®Ðð ¥ uN þºk0 De$ÞîsTÅdª**

•·.·´¯`·.·•Nêfë •·.·´¯`·.·•

**£â MaS EsÇåNdA£¤$A ¥ Un Po©o I®¤NicÅ**

•·.·´¯`·.·• Lîl¥ •·.·´¯`·.·•

**Lð mÂS ïN¤Þø®TûnÃ ¥ Ün þØCo £ï€®Ä**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ®0 •·.·´¯`·.·•

**lð ®ï§µëñª ¥ ûn þØCo MånîªTi©A**

**por cierto lean el ff de neferura actitudes**

**y los fics de angie harry potter y el misterio de angeline y después de tanto tiempo**

_(links en nuestro bio)_


	4. de compras en el callejon diagon segunda...

Angie: holas!!! *angie eskiva un tomate ke akaba de pasar* huuu sorry por la tardanza ^^U

Lily: heyyyy! no desperdicien la comida! para eso me la dan a mi! ^^ jeje *una tanda de toda clase de verdura le pasa a Lily por encima de la cabeza* O_o je tampoco lo decia tal literalmente..... ^^ pero bueno ..... jeje holitas a todos! disculpen el tardio

angie: hahahhaha ia te voi a decir ensalada a la lily ^^ *angie se tira al suelo de la risa*

Lily: ¬¬..... hey.... q la repollo aki eres tu no yo!

por cierto...... y las otras dos repollos no tan....

angie: deja de decirme asi.. ¬¬

y no, no tan, ro sigue perdida en su oficina trabajando y nefe...esa anda de vaga pero les mandan muchos saluditos y besos agradeciendo todo los reviews!! ^^

Lily: si.... es cierto!..... ahora... espera.....Angie... ¬¬...... me olvide... porq estamos aki?

angie: si seras...¬¬ estamos aki pa presentarles el cap 4 del ff

Lily: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh cierto!!! *todos los q estaban por tirarle con algo a Lily, bajaron los brazos*

angie: XD

Lily: .....mmm..... creo q algunos ya se durmieron Angie XD.. mira aquel señor! *Lily señalaba a alguien q roncaba y babeaba* jaja creo q deberiamos empezar ya

angie: es verdd aki va!!! haaaaaaa pero se me olvidaba..antes hay ke agradecer a *angie hace aparecer un pergamino y empieza a leer*

****

haruka_hikawa

tania chang 

miriam

eruanne 

y otra vez a** tania chang ^^ **por dejar reviews!!

Lily: q buenas personas!!!! gracias!!!!!!! *Lily les hace reverencias*

angie: buee ahora si, va ke va!! esperemos ke les guste y prometemos no tardarnos pa el siguiente cap!!!

Lily: buena lectura!!!!!! muack!

angie: y dejen muchos reviews ke nos hacen felices!! ^^ byes!!!!

DISCLAIMER: nosotras no somos J.K.Rowling y solo escribimos por pura diversión (Lily: y vaya que es re diver hacer esto!!^^)no ganamos nada (Angie: Nada naditas) y no lo hacemos con fin de lucro (Angie: pero si nos mandan dulces, ranas de chocolate, cervezas de mantequilla seran bien recibidos..Lily: nada de vociferadores ni dulces de los gemelos weasley.. Nefe: quereis dejar de hacer el tonto ¬¬) 

++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*

Cap 4: InCoRdIaNdO tOdAvIa En El CaLlEjOn DiAgOn

- a Flourish and Bloots – dijo Nefe

- y eso para q era? mmm los libros? – pregunto Lily

- este..........kreo ke si – contesto Angie

- Libroooooos – grito Nefe desesperada.

- ya vez Lily te dije ke libros!!! =P – se burlo Angie

- ahhhhh pos vamos ya tonces! – dijo la pelirroja saltando

Se fueron caminando las cuatro jóvenes atrás de el prof. Snape...

- buuu quiero ir a acosar a Draco ya – se quejo Nefe

Llegaron a la tienda y se quedaron asombradas de la cantidad de estanterias y libros que habia...

- mira! un libro para hechizos de amor!!!! - dijo Lily corriendo entre los estantes.

- donde donde?!!!! – pregunto Nefe gritando

- ea!! tranquila amiga ke te van a quitar mas puntos!! - dijo Angie siguiendo

- buuu.. q snape se pire! – exclamo Lily con fastidio.

- por aka!! - grito Angie para ke Nefe la escuchara.

- q pasa??? - Nefe miró por encima de las estanterías

- aka estan los libros ke dice Lily!! - Angie levantaba la mano para ke Nefe la viera

- mira este!!! wowww cuantos hechizos – dijo Lily emocionada

Snape comenzó a buscarlas con la mirada - donde están esas mocosas?

- buu.. q mala onda.... pero no quiero q me saque mas puntos.... vamos....- y Lily se llevó escondido un libro de esos

- jeje...yo quiero uno q no nos pille!! – le apremio Nefe

- lo agarras cuando el salga de la librería – susurro Angie

- este es mioooo .. bueno lo compartimos Nefe...jeeee – Lily estaba como poseída

- ya anden caminen y luego se arreglan...- las ordeno Angie

- bueno ya... Angie te voy detrás de ti – anuncio la pelirroja (n/a Lily es pelirroja)

las jovenes llegaron a donde estaba snape y en ese momento se ecerco el dueño de la tienda..

- buenas tardes señoritas, profesor Snape ke gusto tenerlo por aki...ke se les ofrece??? - pregunto amablemente el anciano*

- Quería comprar 4 juegos de libros para 6º curso por favor

- hey...dijo por favor -susurro Nefe

- woww....ojalá lo pudiéramos filmar! ^_^ jajaja – se burlo Lily

- estará perdiendo facultades??? – pregunto Nefe

mientras Snape las ignoraba ampliamente el librero las miraba extrañado

- en un segundo se los traigo - y diciendo esto se fue a la trastienda de la librería

- dejen ya de hacer el idiota!! – las grito Snape malhumorado.

- ¬¬ volvió..- dijo Nefe

- hay profe siempre esta de malhumor?? - pregunto Angie medio molesta

- uhhh yo me alejoooo – dijo Lily dando un paso hacia atrás.

- siempre sois tan pesadas y maleducadas!! q forma es esa de dirigirse a un profesor!!!

Angie solo lo miraba - mejor no le contesto - penso

Snape se ciño mas la túnica y le dio la espalda a Angie mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

- chist...Lily!. .ahora q Snape esta distraído, vamos a pagar el libro – le murmuro Nefe a Lily

el anciano regreso con cuatro paquetes - bien aki están, desean algo mas???

- no nada mas, muchas gracias – le respondió Snape. Volteo a mirar a las chicas pero solo encontró a Angie

Angie miraba al prof con el entrecejo fruncido – ahora, a donde vamos profesor Snape?

Snape arqueo la ceja - donde están los otros monstruos??

Angie no había notado ke no estaban sus amigas - este.. no se si quiere voy a buscarlas a la trastienda no tardo - y Angie camino hacia atrás de la tienda

- bueno, pues como veo q le han dejado sola - Snape miro a Ro - tome, puede llevarle los libros a sus compañeras.

- no me parece justo ¬¬' – resopló Ro

Angie estaba buscando a sus amigas y por fin las encontró en la otra caja - haa anden ke están haciendo?? ya vámonos.

- ahhh ok - terminaron de pagar los libros y los escondieron bajo la túnica 

- bien vámonos antes de q el señor frente morada se ponga a chillar otra vez..jaja – se rió Nefe

cuando se dispusieron a salir se encontraron con Ro , q venia cargada como una mula..- agarren sus libros o se me caerán los brazos! – exclamo Ro

Angie agarro su paquete de libros - bien ya te quite uno de encima...pero dios como pesan!!!

- bah q exagerada eres - Nefe se adelanto a quitarle otro paquete a Ro - uufff pues si q pesa por Dios!! de q están hechos??

- a ver déjame probar – Lily se acercó a Ro y levanta un paquete- *paff!* cayo al suelo directamente - uhhhhhh ^_^ si están pesados

- te lo dije - dijo Angie sacándole la lengua a Nefe - pregúntenle a donde vamos ahora???

- pido no - Nefe salió corriendo

- yo no le pregunto - dijo Angie viendo a Lily y a Ro y se fue junto a Nefe 

- O_o.... gracias por lo q me queda.... a ver donde esta este viejo frente violeta?

Snape estaba parado fuera, viéndose la frente en el escaparate.

Lily vió a Snape y se acercó - mmm profe? y ahora donde vamos?

- te apuesto lo q quieras a q la quita puntos – dijo Nefe

- no lo dudes.. .por cierto crees ke me alcance para comprar una lechuza? quisiera tener una, aunque no se para ke... – dijo Angie

- pues no se...si la verdad q no se quien nos va a escribir ¬¬ - respondió Nefe

- Noldor deje de llamarme profe - se dio la vuelta fastidiado - vamos a comprar los calderos y demás

- O_o.... ok ok – dijo Lily

- en marchaaaaaa – gritaba Snape malhumorado

- ya vamos profesor!!! – respondio Angie

todas las lokas le siguieron a cierta distancia

- me da vergüenza q me vean con eso – dijo Nefe señalando al profesor

- jejejje ke mala eres - Angie miro al prof. - mmm pero es verdad.

Snape se paro al lado de una tienda y las fue empujando para q pasaran dentro

Angie se kedo afuera viendo la tienda de mascotas ke estaba enfrente

- Angieee tiraaa q todavía nos va a pegar - le grito Nefe desde dentro

mientras Snape pedía todo lo necesario al dependiente las lokas iban cada una a lo suyo

Angie dejo de ver el escaparate y entro.

- ayss este lugar es aburrido – se quejo Lily

- demasiado diría yo...

- yo kiero una cerveza de mantequillaaaaaa – grito Lily

- cerveza de mantequilla...y eso lleva alcohol? – pregunto Nefe

- O_o no tengo idea.. pero en los libros parece rica jajaja ^_^ - rió la pelirroja

- no se, pero dudo ke el ogro este nos lleve a comprar una.. – dijo Angie molesta

- venid aki panda de borregas y pagar las cosas q no tengo toda la vida para malgastarla con vosotras!! – las grito Snape.

el dependiente le miraba asustado la frente morada

- O_o q ogro – dijo Lily

Angie se acerco a Nefe y le dio su dinero para ke ella pagara

- eh..un momentoooo..y por q siempre yo?? – se quejo ésta

Angie salió de la tienda en cuanto agarro su caldero y dijo - por ke si siempre agarras el dinero!!!!

- jaaaa – se rió Lily

- ¬¬ ..eso no vale!!! traidora!!! – grito Nefe mosqueada.

- hay ya deja de quejarte y en la próxima tienda pago yo!! - gritaba Angie desde la puerta

- o_O q otra tienda - pensaba Nefe. se acerco al mostrador a pagar mientras Snape la fulminaba con la mirada - ya deja de mirarme así!! se q me odias pero podías disimular!! yo lo hago!!

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor -dijo Snape dándole una palmadita en el hombro

- o_O buuu – gimoteo Nefe

Angie ke estaba junto a Ro y a Lily dijo - uy no hubiera dicho eso....

- O_o q viejo ogro....- volvio a insultarlo Lily

Nefe salió ceñuda de la tienda..- como tardemos mas le mato!!

- venga, solo quedan los pergaminos y lo necesario para escribir y me librare de vosotras!!

caminaron calle arriba para entrar a otra tienda un poco pequeña

- vosotras sabéis escribir con pluma?? – pregunto Nefe a las demás.

- kon ke????

- yo uso boli.... q pluma? – dijo Lily

- ¬¬ pluma...pero no os habéis leído los libros!!! – Nefe gritaba desesperada.

al entrar a la tienda se dieron cuenta de que pluma hablaba Nefe

- ouch!! no podremos escribir con boli o con lápiz??? – pregunto Angie

- uhhhh voy a tener q aprender con eso? jeee le pediré a Oli q me enseñe.. ^_^ - fantaseaba Lily

- jajajjaja esperemos ke te haga caso!!! – se burlo Angie

- ¬¬ seguro q pongo todo el pergamino perdido de tinta..- Nefe iba quejandose sola.

- aunke Lily ve el lado positivo, aun no te conoce y no sabe ke estas reloka!!!!!

- ^_^ ya veremos jajaja

- dejad de cotorrear y comprarlas yaaa!! – a Snape se le estaba acabando la paciencia

- O_o uh yo creo q este viejo no sobrevive hasta fin de año – murmuro Lily

- jajajjaja ya denme su dinero ke voy a pagar – dijo Angie adelantándose.

- toma todo tuyo... y suerte!! – le grito Nefe

Angie tomo el dinero y fue hacia el mostrador en el cual le atendió un joven muy amable ke parecía no verlas con cara de susto, pago las cosas y agarro el paquete -

muchas gracias, mi amiga - dijo señalando a Nefe – te manda saludos - y se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida

- o_O - Nefe se puso roja como los tomates

*el chico miraba a Nefe y le sonreía

- o_O

- ayyy ^_^ Nefeee jajaja

- jejejejjejeje

- jajaja – Nefe se empezó a poner nerviosa y a reírse como una idiota mientras murmuraba entre dientes - te voy a matar Angie, bue..no esta tan mal - se dirigió hacia el mostrador . jejeje

Snape la intercepto y tiro de ella - vamos Arien, deje de pavonearse!!

- pero dejemeee...además yo no me pavoneoooo. adiós wapo!!! - dijo saludando al chico

ya afuera de la tienda Angie miro al profesor y dijo - este... profesor Snape....mmmmmmmmmm.....podríamos ir a la tienda de mascotas??? - pregunto esta esperando ke no le bajaran puntos por eso

- ¬¬ esta bien, pero no tarden mucho

Angie sonrió y jalo a sus amigas - vamos!!!

- se cae el cielooo se cae el cielooo- les gritaba bajito Lily a las chicas

- cállate antes de ke se arrepienta...

- ok o k ^_^

- y q vas a comprar? –pregunto Nefe

- no se kiero... kiero una lechuza pero no tenemos a kien escribirle...puedo comprar un ratón!!!

- o_O un ratón??

- nooo una rata nooo – se quejo Lily

- o un gato...- dijo Angie

- y para q quieres un gato?? – pregunto Nefe - ya tenemos el de Ro y a mi me dan alergia..q no hay otra cosa?

- cómprate un sapo! Jajaja – se rió Lily

- mmmmm noooooo wew!!!

- pues...no se...podríamos comprar una lechuza para todas – dijo Nefe

- siiiiiiiiii y así escribirle a Ro cuando no estemos juntas!!! – palmoteaba Angie alegre

- siiii! eso

- bien.. hay ke escogerla

- ke te parece esa color cobre? – pregunto Lily

- mmm nop

- no, esa negra es genial! – exclamo Nefe

- a mi no me gusta – volvió a replicar Angie

- ¬¬ pues blanca no q es muy sosa – dijo Nefe frunciendo el ceño

- haaaaaaaaaaaaa buuuuuuuuuuuu – se quejo Angie

- y es demasiado llamativa – argumento Lily

- eso, y demasiado llamamos nosotras ya la atención – la apoyo Nefe

- miren esa - dijo Angie señalando una lechuza que se veía bastante triste hasta atrás de la tienda

- eso es una lechuza? – pregunto Nefe asombrada

- q es eso? – dijo Lily

- parece...

- q tienes complejo de Hermione? – dijo Nefe burlándose de Angie

- es linda 

en eso la lechuza se puso en el hombro de Nefe

- ¬¬' q crees q soy perchero? – dijo ésta mirando mal a la lechuza

- mira le gustas!!! jejejejejje vamos a llevárnosla!! – grito Angie feliz.

- jajaja

- ays.... - Nefe se fue a la caja con la lechuza enganchada a su hombro -vale, pero cállate ya

- jaaa

- jejejejjejejjeje....ke linda se ve con su lechuza - le dijo Angie a Lily y a Ro ke se estaban riendo*

- cuanto vale esto?- dijo Nefe señalando a su hombro

- amante de las lechuzas diría yo! Jajaja – se burló Lily

*se acercaron a la caja junto con Nefe*

- ¬¬ os estoy oyendo -dijo girando la cabeza

- ^_^

- mira y giran la cabeza al mismo tiempo!!!! – Angie no podía parar de reir

- jaaaaaa son tal para cual – dijo Lily

- o_O basta! – se quejo Nefe

Angie le dio el dinero al dependiente de la tienda y se salio de la misma

- q me miras? - le pregunto Nefe a la lechuza * por q estoy hablando con una pájaro? pensaba

- ya... y ahora hay q ir con el viejo frente pintada otra vez....- resoplo Lily

Snape las miro salir de la tienda.

- hay a ver sino se molesta el viejo....¬¬

- q es eso? - dijo señalando a la lechuza - no había otra peor para comprar?

- O_o

- hey!! - dijo Nefe tapándole los oídos a la lechuza - q insensible

- si no sea tan cruel, aparte es linda ella nos escogió a nosotras!!!! – aclaro Angie

- es cierto!!!! la escogió a Nefe juajauja ^_^ - dijo la pelirroja

- ¬¬ - mas bien se pego a mi!! – protesto Nefe

- shhhhhh ke se va a sentir!!! – siguió burlándose Angie

Nefe empezó a mover el hombro pero la lechuza no se despegaba - ¬¬' ays

- bueno profesor ya nos vamos??? – pregunto Ro

- han dejado de hacer el tonto? – dijo éste molesto

- y ahora a donde?

- klaro ke si nos deja ir por una cerveza de mantekilla???? – pregunto Angie poniendo cara de niña buena.

- ¬¬ NO Vamonos ya!! – Snape se dio la vuelta mientras se tapaba la frente y se dirigió al caldero chorreante

- mmm gruñon - dijo Angie entre dientes Snape no la escucho

- uhhhh yo keria probarlas – protesto Lily

llegaron al caldero y entraron parándose delante de la chimenea

- bueno tal vez luego en Hogsmeade podamos – dijo Lily

- sip, bueno parece ke Nefe se va a llevar a aaa....??? bueno a la lechuza..

- ¬¬ por q a mi? en fin... ya me duele el hombro – se quejo ésta

- venga a ver la torpe – dijo Snape dirigiéndose a Angie - q pase primero

- no soy torpe.....- decía Angie en voz baja - ya voy....ke se dice??? - Angie se metió a la chimenea con todas sus cosas esperando ke no se le cayera nada - ke digo pues...Hogwarts???

- si, dígalo claro y alto, no quiero ir a buscarla

Angie respiro hondo - esta bien ya entendí...HOGWARTS!!!!* y desapareció de la chimenea, ella sentía ke se iba a desarmar de lo fuerte ke la habían jalado...*

- a ver yoooooo q me encanta esto q parece montaña rusaaaa ^_^ - grito Lily

- ¬¬ cállese y métase dentro

- O_o ok ok - Lily se metió de un salto con sus paquetes , y el libro escondido ^_^ y grito - HOGWARTS!!!

Snape espero un momento y luego señalo a Nefe - ahora tu y esa cosa - dijo señalando la lechuza

Angie estaba recogiendo las cosas ke habían quedado regadas por el piso cuando salió disparada por la chimenea

- q no es una cosa!!! – grito Nefe, se metió en la chimenea - voy a perder algo, tu lechuza agárrate bien HOGWARTS!

Lily salió disparada de las chimenea cayendo a un lado de Angie - ujuuuuuuuu esta geniallll!!! Otraaaaa ^_^

- aaagggg! - Nefe aterrizo al lado de Lily, la lechuza tosió y se cayo de su hombro como si fuera una bola de hollín – ups o_O esta muerta?? - dijo tocándola con un dedo

- ayyy

Angie termino de recoger sus cosas y se acerco a la lechuza - mmm no lo creo???

- no seguro se mareo nomás – dijo Lily

-yo la kargo... *y Angie la levanto despacito, pero ya la lechuza había abierto los ojos y salto al hombro de Lily*

- ays...mi lechuza digooo...¬¬ nuestra lechuza – dijo Nefe

- noooo ahora se me pego a mi O_o

- traidora - dijo Nefe a la lechuza

- hee ami no me kiere???

- o traidor? tu q eres?? – le pregunto Nefe

- dijo el de la tienda ke era macho..- Angie la miraba resentida

- ¬¬ típico

- y q nombre le pondremos? – pregunto Lily

- luego vemos eso, oigan y el profesorillo frente morada??? – pregunto Angie

- y Ro?? o_O

- ya deberían haber llegado O_o

- aquí estoy – tosió Ro apareciendo por la chimenea – esa cosa me va a matar.

- Cuando llega Snape? – pregunto Nefe

cuando todas se preguntaban cuando llegaba Snape éste apareció todo estirado y muy digno en la chimenea

- bien, veo q milagrosamente llegaron -dijo mirando a Angie - pues hala! me voy a clase..

- nosotras ke?? vamos a nuestras salas comunes no?? a dejar todo esto..

- si y a q me quiten a la lechuza con una tenaza O_o – dijo Lily

- sinceramente me da igual lo q hagan con sus vidas - y salio por la puerta

- eso kiere decir un si??

- ¬¬ es todo un amor - dijo Nefe - q hacemos? vámonos q me duelen los brazos de cargar con tanto peso

- ya vámonos, supongo ke veremos a alguien en la sala común ke nos diga si tenemos mas klases..- dijo Angie

- siii Hermione!! Jajaja bueno Lily, manda la lechuza a volar a la lechuceria – le dijo Nefe

- ah si.. y como?? sacamelaaaa

- ¬¬ si, para q se me vuelva a pegar – dijo Nefe alejandose

- ay ojalá hubiera alguien aki ke nos ayude...- dijo Angie

- mm...como mi Draco, bueno...aunq no creo q nos ayudara mucho la verdad ¬¬ - dijo Nefe

- Oli – a Lily le salían estrellitas por los ojos.

- ay traite a la lechuza total hay ke ponerle nombre – dijo Angie

- jaaaa

- eso Lily, te toco – sonrió Nefe – vámonos jajajaja

*En eso un chico pelirrojo entró a la sala con miedo al ver a las chicas dijo - Me... me ... me mandaron a ayudarles con las cosas...A quien le ayudo primero???- Dijo mirando a Lily

- no me digas Ron - dijo Nefe acercándose a el - ays.. pues sujeta esto q pesa- y le dio el caldero - Angieee aki preguntan por ti jajaja

- ¬¬ ke graciosa Nefe, no yo estoy bien así, ayúdalas a ellas...

Ron tomó las cosas haciendo cara de -ays-

- ayyyyy alguien q me quite la lechuzaaaaaa quitenmelaaaaa

- mira q eres sosa Angie

- ok quédate quieta- dijo Ron

- ¬¬ q quejica eres Lily, yo he estado cargándola todo el camino – dijo Nefe

le tomó lentamente la pata y se la quitó con un suave movimiento la mandó a la lechuceria

- o_O – Nefe estaba sorprendida

- gracias......

- ke fácil... a ver si nos enseñas a hacer eso – dijo Angie poniéndose colorada.

- es muy fácil aun que mi lechuza es muy tonta y aun no aprende ¬¬ - dijo Ron, volvió a tomar las cosas y dijo - nos vamos??

- ahora ya vamos a comer? ^_^

- eso mismo me preguntaba

- q gordos sois los 2 – se burlo Nefe

- este a la sala común primero!! – se quejo Angie - ke kiero dejar todo esto..*dijo mirando sus cosas

El chico toma camino a las escaleras principales

- eso, q quiero q dejes mis cosas jeje – se rió Nefe

- aprovechada – le dijo Angie a Nefe

- jaaaa bueno yo lo sigo... porq no me acuerdo donde esta la sala

Subieron escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo un poco largo, al final se veía el retrato de la señora gorda. Llegaron y Ron dio la contraseña y las dejo pasar primero

- por fin llegamos! - Nefe se deja caer en un sillón

- buuu estoy agotada.... - Lilyse desbanda en un sofá

- hay ke flojas yo voy a subir de una vez todas mis cosas y me voy a cambiar esta túnica ke huele a chimenea!! – las dijo Angie

- Será mejor que me valla Macgo debe estar esperando, uds acomoden sus cosas seguro no le importara – les dijo Ron

- wop! y yo me voy a cortar la falda y la túnica!!

*El chico salió de la sala muy rápidamente*

- adiós Ron gracias!! – le grito Angie - hay ke mal se fue!!

- gracias cielo!!

- "ay adiós Ron!" jajajja

- jejeje Angie...y cuando te lanzas a su cuello? – le pregunto Nefe con una mirada picara.

- mmm calla ya!! - y Angie salió rumbo a las escaleras y subió

- q poco sentido del humor tiene esta mujer, vamos a ver si me corto la falda!!

- dale yo kiero q cortes la mía tb ^_^ juaaaaaa – dijo Lily

*Al entrar a la habitación Angie vio a una chica alta, delgada. De cabello castaño claro un poco ondulado muy arreglada con una pinta de bruja desde niña, que desempacaba en la cama al rincón de la habitación.... había cambiado la cama y había traído muebles nuevos y se veía muy deferente el lugar de ella....*

- vale Lily...e..pero no se si podré. - Nefe agarró la varita y apuntó a Lily - probare con la tuya jejeje

- nooo.. Nefe no hagas desastres

- q no te fías de mi?

- no O_o jajaja

- ¬¬

- hola - dijo Angie al ver a la chica

La chica la mira sorprendida y le dice *Hola *

- vale, vale, esta te la guardo – dijo Nefe entre dientes.

Nefe se concentro en cortar y apunto con la varita a la falda de Lily haciendo un movimiento raro, un buen trozo de tela se despego - o_O..

- ahhhh ya quedo mejor jajaja

Nefe subió corriendo y saltando de la emoción le dijo a Angie lo ke acababa de hacer* - Angie!! le corte la falda a Lily!!

Lily entra apurada detrás de Nefe

- siii y no la mate!!!

- estas loka???- la pregunto Angie

Moony vió a la chica muy divertida *

- hay Nefe con ke te cachen...

Nefe miró a la chica junto a Angie y se puso a analizarla.

Moony notó que la chica que entro se le quedo mirando y dijo - Hola - con algo de desconfianza

- hola, y tu quien eres?

- Me llamo Giselle Moony y vengo de intercambio - dijo con algo de pena

- es verdad...ha yo soy Angie!!

- Yo soy lily ^_^ - Al decir esto entra al baño

- yo soy Neferura, Nefe para los amigos

- Hola ^_^ espero me enseñen el lugar la verdad es muy grande - Dijo mirando a su alrededor

- ¬¬ pues vas lista - Nefe se dió la vuelta y se fue al espejo para cortarse la falda

- nosotros también acabamos de llegar así ke no conocemos bien el castillo – dijo Angie

- *En serio?? mmm creo que será una aventura llegar temprano todas las clases*

- creo q será una aventura llegar a las clases – rectificó Nefe

- *jejeje mmmm... la quieres cortar?? - Le preguntó acercándose a la chica

- la verdad si, por cierto donde estará Hermione?? no nos ha dado lo horarios..

Nefe con un movimiento corto su falda - creo q me quedo algo corta...bah q mas da

- ehhh supongo que esto es de ustedes - Dijo Moony mostrándoles unos sobres

- q es eso? – pregunto Nefe

- Pues los horarios y un reglamento jejeje supongo que no les tienen confianza jaja

- a ver el mío...- dijo Angie cogiendo uno

Se los dio y le dijo - Por cierto tenemos excusadas las primeras dos clases del día de hoy

Angie miro a Moony - ha ok gracias por avisar, mmm veamos, ke horror tememos dos horas de pociones seguidas!!!!! – exclamo Angie

- siiiiiii Dracoooooo sisisi

- trankila Nefe ke te va a dar algo!!!

- Conoces a Draco Malfoy - Pregunto Moony interesada

- es mío jejeje....no, no lo conozco personalmente ¿Por...?

- Por nada - Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Nefe

- pero no tardare, eh un momento q estas pensando?

-Pues te lo puedo presentar si quieres es amigo de la familia

- o_O siiiii - Nefe se dirigió como una bala hacia Moony y la agarró del brazo - siiiii siiiii

- Mi padre es amigo de su padre pero la verdad a mi no me agrada much......* woo al sentir el peso de Nefe casi pierde el equilibrio

- quien? el padre, a mi tampoco, demasiado viejo jajaja

Moony la miró sorprendida 

Angie miraba la escena ke estaba haciendo Nefe, en ese momento llegó alguien al cuarto*

Hermione entro viendo asustada a Nefe ke jalaba a una chica ke ella no conocía

Moony miro a Hermione y le dijo- Que pasa tenemos que irnos ya??

- hola Hermione!!! – la saludo Nefe - mira ya tengo varita!! Juajuajua

Hermione miro a Nefe y penso - dios!! a ver si no nos mata con la varita!! - solo sonrió - bueno las espero abajo a las cuatro, por cierto tu eres la chica de intercambio verdad?? - dijo mirando a Moony

- venga vámonos!! - Nefe salió trotando por la puerta

- Si - Dijo Moony sin poner mucha atención... y apurada tomo un broche en forma de mariposa con muchos brillantes de su baúl y se lo puso en el cabello y salio tras de Nefe tomándola del brazo

- Moony me tienes q presentar a Draquito!

- Cundo quieras - Dijo Moony sonriente

- bueno nos vamos - le dijo Angie a Herm - Lily!!! sal del baño ya!!! te esperamos abajo

- Adelántense ustedes!!! Tengo que ir a buscar a Oli!!!!! Jijijijijij ^_^

- pues ya vengaaa!! preséntamelo yaaaa

- Pues vamos!!!!!! – exclamo Moony - Pero y él donde esta o donde están sus dormitorios o como???

- en el comedor!! – la contesto Nefe

Angie y Hermione llegaron abajo y vieron ke Moony y Nefe salían como lokas del la sala..

- OK vamos ...... un momento el comedor es general?? – pregunto Moony.

- mmm...claro q es general de q hablas?

- ¬¬ no, de nada vamos... - Cogió a Nefe del brazo - Un momento y tu amiga???

- e...bah bah...esta con Hermione, vamos!!- la apuró Nefe.

- Ok - dijo y comenzó a caminar mas rápido 

Angie miro a Herm - va! me dejaron sola bueno sirve de ke pongo atención como llegar al gran comedor y no perderme

- si, mejor, bueno vámonos Harry y Ron están ya abajo - y las dos jóvenes salieron de la sala hacia el gran comedor

Moony y Nefe llegaron de milagro al gran comedor y divisaron a Draco en la mesa de Sly

- Mira!!! Allí esta.... - Dijo Moony señalando con la cabeza y camino muy propia hasta el*

- ay q me da un ataque!!

Draco volteó y miró a Moony acercarse haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios - Veo que ya has llegado - Dijo el joven arrastrando las palabras

Nefe empezó a temblar y tuvoq contenerse para no tirarse a su cuello

- Si que tal ?? Pues la habitación esta bien ¬¬ al menos hay gente decente, claro no es lo mismo en Grecia tenia el dormitorio para mi sola.... tu sabes.... pero esta bien...

- Donde te has quedado?? - Pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño

- No lo se... Pero es en una torre... De hecho aquí esta una compañera de dormitorio - Dijo echando al frente a Nefe - Su nombre es Neferura

Angie y Hermione iban platicando tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor

- *me mueroooo * pensaba Nefe

Draco la miro y dijo - Hola que tal??- Con algo de frialdad (un poco menos de la acostumbrada)

- ays.. _ me hablo!!!

Pero sin dejar de comérsela con la mirada dijo- Y en que casa están?- imaginando que si era algo decente era Ravenclaw tal vez

- jaaaaa toy en Gryffindor !! - dijo muy fuerte Nefe y empezó a reírse -juajuajua

Draco muy sorprendido miro a Moony--- Y lo permitiste--

- De que hablas??? - Pregunto Moony sorprendida

Hermione y Angie llegaron al gran comedor y escucharon al grito de Neferura

- si claro!!! sabes?? - a Nefe le había desaparecido la vergüenza - estas como un tren!!! mejor q en la película!!! Juajuajua - y siguió riéndose como loka

- ehhh ¿???? De que hablas – Draco miro a Nefe 

Angie se acercó sigilosamente a Nefe y jalo de la túnica - tu te vienes ya!!!!

- e....ups..de nada..noooo yo me quiero quedar con Draco!!!

Moony solo encogió de hombros y sonrió ante lo loka que parecía Nefe

- no seas mala!!! Draco amor q me raptan!!!

- nop adios!! - dijo Angie asomándose detrás de Nefe - ya a la mesa - y se fueron juntas a la mesa de Gryffindor

- buuu..q haces??? q no me dejas?

- Nos vemos luego Draco - Dijo Moony tomando a Nefe del brazo y ayudando a Angie

- me aguaste la fiesta Angie jolin - dijo Nefe sentándose

- hay Nefe cállate ya!! mira lily ha llegado a la mesa!!!

- mm.. .hombre Lily!! q tal? encontraste a Oli?

Moony se sentó y escucho con atención*

- jaja no sabes!!! lo encontré en un aula , estaba estudiando su próxima clase.. y cuando estaba por entrar me cacho Mcgo q quería hablar conmigo O_o casi la matooooooo. mi Oli! 

- jajajajja ke suerte tienes!!! oye y para ke te keria???? – la pregunto Angie

- q hiciste?? – dijo Nefe

- a Mcgo la mire con una cara de muy pocos amigos... pero insistió en q la acompañara a su despacho y al final era todo solo para darme este libro q contiene muchas cosas sobre magia para q lo leamos ya q estamos bastante atrasadas

- ¬¬ pues vaya - Nefe miraba el libro -q es? un curso intensivo?

- haaaa a ver prestamelo - dijo Angie quitándole el libro

- O_o bueno toma.... pero tienes suerte q lo haya traído .. porq por poco y se lo tiro por la cabeza – dijo Lily

Moony las miro sorprendida "atrasadas???" pero decidió no decir nada

Angie hojeaba el libro lentamente y se dio cuenta de ke Hermione la veía

- mmmm de ke es ese libro Angie??? - pregunto la chica

- este es un libro ke nos dio Mcgo para ke leyéramos...pero no lo entiendo muy bien??!!...- dijo Angie volteando el libro al revés

- ¬¬ Angie, q lo tienes al revés – le susurró Nefe.

- lo se pero mira esto ke no esta al reves???? - dijo mostrándole el libro a Nefe

- O_o ays Angie.... deja ya lo intentaremos entender todas en el cuarto ,yo ahora tengo hambreeeeeeeee – se quejó Lily

Hermione intentaba leer lo ke decaí el libro pero no poda Angie lo movía mucho

- a ver - Nefe puso cara de concentración... - bueno, no parece tan difícil, de verdad q te leíste los libros de Harry Angie? - pregunto susurrándola

- si ke los leí...pero esto esta raro, en fin en la sala comun lo veremos bien

- se lo podemos preguntar a Harry - dijo Nefe mirando al chico con una gran sonrisa, este se puso colorado y bajo la cabeza - jeje..me encanta q haga eso

- ^_^ ay nefe.. eres una acosadora - se rió Lily 

- jajajajajaja

- jejejejejejje

- jeje..si, ahora comamos! – exclamo Nefe

- pobre chico déjalo ya!!

- *comemos y engullimos como ballenas*

- y te falta el "no engordamos nada" - dijo Lily

Angie comía muy despacio parecía preocupada

Moony dio un pequeño codazo a Nefe para que viera a Angie que parecía preocupada*

- en q piensas Angie? 

- eso Angie.. q pasa?

- nada.. - Angie miraba su plato de comida - creen ke soy torpe....apenes llegue y ya medio Hogwarts lo dice!! - decía Angie en voz bajita*

- ¬¬ pero q dices? quien dice eso q me lo como!!- dijo Nefe levantando un poco la voz

- ayy pero amiwilla!!!!!

- es ke Snape.....- siguió Angie

- sabes q ese Snape es un capullo – dijo Nefe

- woooo o_O

- no le hagas caso, ya veremos una forma de vengarnossss juajuajuajauaa - risa de bruja de Lily

Angie sonrió y siguió comiendo

- además es un viejo verde -dijo Nefe mirando hacia la mesa de profesores - bueno, y todos piensan q soy una loka peligrosa!! jajaja y no me hablan..y q?

Angie miro a Nefe - pero eso piensan de todas y a ti no te dicen ke torpe eres!!! - dijo Angie tratando de imitar a Snape

- m...observa. Neville!! me puedes decir q clase tenemos luego? - le pregunto Nefe

Neville se puso tan nervioso q tiro toda la fuente de guisantes y empezó a temblar

- no me pegues por favor - decía el chico

- ves?? – pregunto Nefe - como si yo fuera pegando a la gente o_O

Moony se sorprendió con la actitud del chico y solo se rió para si misma 

- jaja Nefe te tienen miedoooo – se rió Lily

- trankilo neville!!!!! - dijo Angie al joven

- mm...creo q es un sentimiento general - dijo Nefe mirando a la mesa - Neville, q no te voy a pegar tranquilo, si soy inofensiva -dijo poniendo cara de inocente

- es un poco gritona pero nada mas...- noto ke Harry y Ron las miraban

- ^_^ jajaja oigan plobaron esto? - dijo Lily con la boca llena señalando un bol con croquetas - eta deliciosoooo ^_^

Ron miro después a Hermione y le pregunto - oye Herm, no están tan chifladas verdad?? bueno al menos no la ke esta aun lado de la pelirroja.

Hermione sonrió* bueno al menos he sobrevivido la primera noche

- a ver Lily...- dijo Angie agarrando una croqueta - mmmm es verdad están riquisimas!!!! pruébalas Nefe!!!

pero como zampáis, a ver...como las de mi madre ninguna - Nefe probo una

- viteee??? me enpantannnn

- mmm...pues si q estan buenas si!

Harry intentó agarrar una de las croquetas pero Lily le quitó el boll y no lo dejó...

- etas son miassssss

- hay Lily no seas tan mala.....dame una!!!!!! – la grito Angie

- noooooooooo 

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- ¬¬ debería daros vergüenza...- dijo NEfe

Moony no paraba de reirse

- ¬¬

- dadme una pero ya!!!!!! –exclamo Nefe

- O_o

las 3 se pusieron a tirar del boll

- q son miassssss.... busquen las suyassss yo las vi primeroooo! - gritaba Lily

- kiero una!!!!!! – se quejaba Angie.

- dame egoísta!!!!

- si Lily egoísta!!!!!!

toda la mesa las miraba con cara de vergüenza ajena

- Hermione - susurro Ron - te compadezco

- aix ¬¬ - contesto Herm

un chico de la mesa de Ravenclaw ke veía el espectáculo le hablo a Angie - shhii..ten las de nosotros no las keremos - y le dió el boll de su mesa*

- O_o

- gracias.....- dijo Angie notando ke todos las miraban - mira Lily ellos no son egoístas!!!

- : P

Sin que lo notaran Moony se levanto y salió del gran comedor

- ¬¬ dame Angie – dijo Nefe

- sip, ten - y le paso el boll a Nefe

- gracias ^_^ ves Lily? 

- no me importaaaa.. estas son mías!!! - y se las guardo en la mochila - ^_^ son para lueguito

- ¬¬

- enferma, se te va a poner el culo gordo - dijo Nefe sacándole la lengua

- pero si serás tragona!!!

- ayyyy .... bue no importa después hago ejercicio jajaja

Hermione las veía keriendo decirles algo - este.....apúrense tenemos ke ir a fuera a la clase de Hagrid, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas

- vamos a ver bichitos???? – pregunto Nefe

- esquegrutossssss juaaazzzz

- eeeew, no eso no!! – protesto Nefe

- heeeeee??? ke klase o ke??? - decía Angie volteando, estaba hablando con el chico de raven*

- si dejaras de ligar...te enterarías – se burló Nefe.

- O_o ays Angie.... q haremos contigo? ^_^

- Mmmmmm no estoy ligando...¬¬

- yo si q no se q voy a hacer con vosotras - dijo Hermione

- ya vamos entonces.....a donde??? – pregunto Angie

- si ligabas- dijo Nefe

- no ligaba!!!!!

- ¬¬ lo hacías y punto.

- bueno vale ya, vamos a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid

- bien vamos.....- se acerco lenta mente a Nefe y cuando estaba detrás de ella grito - NO LIGABA!!!!

- Aaag!! - Nefe pego un grito enorme - eres tonta q susto me has dado!!

Ron y Harry solo las veían divertidos, al igual ke todos en el gran comedor, algunos claro trataban de mejor no acercarse

- no vuelvas a hacer eso!!!!!

- jejejejjejejejej esta bien...

- me vengare -Nefe puso cara de sádica - bueno vámonos!!! 

- pos camínale

Lily siguió a todo el grupo..... y se acerco a Hermione - Herm, cuando tenemos clases de vuelo? 

- hasta el viernes Lily

Harry se acerco a ella - te interesa el vuelo, te gustaría jugar quidditch?????

- le interesa otra cosa jajaja – se rió Nefe

- emmm O_o....eh siiiii cállate Neferura....

Harry miro a Nefe - ke entonces???

- jeje – Lily hizo una risa forzada

- mm...q cotilla eres no??- dio Nefe y se llevo a Lily del brazo dejando a Harry hablando solo

- ay como hablaras te mataba O_O

- ya ya...Angie no te pierdas!!!!

- hay voy!!!!pero ke genio....aki vengo detrás de ustedes

- si q genio, pero luego nos toca buscarte *y con mi super sentido de la orientación* pensaba Nefe

- ya si kieres átame una correa así no tenéis ke gritar ¬¬

- buena idea - dijo la pelirroja

- ays...ya llegamos ahora ke???

habían llegado a las afueras del castillo frente a la cabaña de Hagrid

+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+

atte..

por cierto no olviden ke ia tenemos komu!!! *angie y lily se ponen a saltar como lokas* la dire estaen nuestra bio entren para ver mas de nuestras locuras!!! XD

··¤(`×[¤. ÄnGîë .¤]×´)¤··

lª Mã$ ©Úe®Ðð ¥ uN þºk0 De$ÞîsTÅdª 

··¤(`×[¤. Nêfë .¤]×´)¤··

£â MaS EsÇåNdA£¤$A ¥ Un Po©o I®¤NicÅ 

··¤(`×[¤. Lîl¥ .¤]×´)¤··

Lð mÂS ïN¤Þø®TûnÃ ¥ Ün þØCo £ï€®Ä 

··¤(`×[¤. ®0 .¤]×´)¤··

lð ®ï§µëñª ¥ ûn þ°©ø mªNîð~|~Ï¢ª


	5. bichitos por todos lados

DISCLAIMER: nosotras no somos J.K.Rowling y solo escribimos por pura diversión (Lily: y vaya que es re diver hacer esto!!^^)no ganamos nada (Angie: Nada naditas) y no lo hacemos con fin de lucro (Angie: pero si nos mandan dulces, ranas de chocolate, cervezas de mantequilla seran bien recibidos..Lily: nada de vociferadores ni dulces de los gemelos weasley.. Nefe: quieren dejar de hacer el tonto ¬¬) 

Cap 5 : BiChItos Por ToDoS LADos 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ahora...mm - Nefe miro alrededor - eh, un momento, no damos clase con Sly?

¬¬

- si - contesto Hermione - pero siempre llegan tarde

- hay si tu lo ke quieres es estar pegada a Draco!!! – exclamo Angie

- pos claro q si!! - Nefe empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y a dar pequeños saltitos

- esooooo.... y yo no voy a permitir q te pases la clase despistada, tenemos q aprender muchas cosas – dijo Lily

- bah bah...luego me lo explicáis.

- como ke luego?? estas zafada, tienes ke poner atención si no te van a quitar puntos

y la verdad ya bastantes no ha quitado Snape...¬¬

- ¬¬ mas?? – pregunto Nefe

En ese momento los alumnos de Slytherin bajaban las escaleras del castillo

- ay no....O_o

Hermione las veía - como ke Snape le has bajado puntos???

- Draco - Nefe estaba como ida, no prestaba atención a nadie.

- si......¬¬ mas tarde te contamos porque ésta - dijo Angie viendo a Nefe - esta a punto de echársele encima a cierta personita...y hay ke detenerla

- ay Nefe contrólate – la susurro Lily

- no puedooo!! agg pararmeee!! Draco!! hola guapísimo!! - Nefe empezó a saludar a Malfoy mientras Pansy Parkinson la miraba con cara de odio.

- ay O_o Angie ayudaaaa!

- ays..porke siempre yo - jalo a Nefe de la túnica y la hizo venirse de espaldas, Harry la agarro antes de ke cayera.

- a ver Nefe, despierta q tenemos clases y si sigues babeando nos vamos a ahogar- se burló Lily

- ¬¬...gracias Harry por agarrarme - el chico se puso colorado mientras Malfoy miraba serio la escena.

- si ya trankila......o te atamos a ese árbol - y Angie volteo a ver el sauce boxeador ke se veía a lo lejos.

- jaa buena idea – dijo Lily

- o_O pero q bestia eres, - dijo Nefe poniéndose de pie

- ^_^ juaaaazzz

- ¬¬ ya miren ahí el profesor!!! – les anunció Angie

- hala!! q alto es!! – exclamo Nefe

- woww – Lily comenzó a subir la vista para llegar a verle la cara

Angie se acerco lentamente a Nefe - si viste ke cara ha puesto Malfoy cuando te agarro Harry???

- no me digas?? y me lo he perdido!! - Nefe puso cara de tragedia

- mmm... veo q tenemos nuevas alumnas - dijo Hagrid mirando con una gran sonrisa a las lokas - bienvenidas a mi clase! espero q les guste esta materia...- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry

- holaaaaaa!!! profesor!! mi nombre es Angie!!!

- buenas tardes profesor! me llamo Neferura pero puede llamarme Nefe.

- yo soy Lily!!! - dijo saltando revoleando las manos para ver si el gigante la veía

- Hola chicas! un gusto!... a ver niña ya deja de saltar q ya te vi jojo

- ay Lily cuanto alboroto, te pareces a la lechuza de Ron!! – exclamó Angie 

Ron la volteo a ver intrigado por ese comentario

- juazzzz bueno ya me quedo quieta.... 

- y como sabes q mi lechuza anda un poco.. – dijo Ron llevándose un dedo a la cabeza

- bueno parece ke Hagrid no las odia, ni las va a odiar - decía Hermione a Harry este solo sonreía

- este......mira Lily ese árbol se mueve solo!!!! – exclamo Angie señalando el sauce boxeador.

- wowwwwww

- ¬¬ deja de ignorarme - dijo Ron

- podemos ir a verlo? podemos? podemos??

- y tu porq te sonríes como tonto? - le pregunto Hermione a Harry

- no por nada...- dijo Harry

- no te ignoro.ke me dijiste??? – le pregunto Angie a Ron

- ays...q cruz, da igual déjalo

- como q por nada? - siguió insistiendo Hermione

- O_o ay acá se arma – dijo Lily

Angie solo le sonrió y volteo con Lily para seguir insistiendo - si profe déjenos ir a verlo!!!

- ¬¬ como vamos a ir a ver al sauce boxeador, q estáis lokas o q? – las pregunto Nefe

- por nada Herm...es q se me hacen tan simpaticas todas, aunque no te has preguntado como llegaron??? por ke en el tren no lo hicieron las hubiéramos visto...con lo tranquilas ke son..- le decía Harry a Herm. Ron se acerco a ellos - de ke hablan???

- de su llegada - dijo Harry señalando a las lokas - como habrán llegado a Hogwarts??

- a mi me huele a magia negra - susurro Herm

- tu crees?? - dijo Harry

Ron rió - yo no, ni siquiera saben usar una varita!!!

- ¬¬ q dices de una varita?? - Neferura se acerco a ellos - q cuchicheáis??

- nada le decía a Harry ke limpiara su varita - dijo Hermione

- te crees q naci ayer?? ¬¬ 

- Nefe ven aka ke el profe nos habla – la llamo Angie

- estaban diciendo algo de nosotras Angie, estoy segura - le dijo bajito

- chicassss vengan aquiiii - Lily les gritaba desde una huerta

- mmmmke raro...hijole hay ke tener cuidado...

- si...a ver Lily q quieres?? – preguntó Nefe

- vengan!!!!!!! Hagrid se fue a buscar unos bichos creo... y los va a traer akiiii 

- unos...bichos?? puaj espero q no sean muy asquerosos -dijo Nefe

- ajjajajajjaj con ke no sean como esos - Angie dijo señalando unos animalitos ke se arrastraban por el suelo

- con ese gigante espérate cualquier cosa - hablo Malfoy

- mm.. eres un poco desagradable no Malfoy guapo?? – le pregunto Nefe

Todos los Gryffindor abrieron las orejas esperando una pelea

- O_o ay dios, Nefe otra vez coqueteándole....q forma de coquetear O_o – dijo Lily sorprendida

- noo con ke no se peleen...o_O

- q has dicho...- Malfoy la miro de arriba a abajo - niñata

- ni q?? mira, especie de teñido, yo tengo mas años q tu!! – replico Nefe enfadada

- Nefe cállate...no digas ke somos mayores...- le digo Angie lo mas bajito ke pudo.

- ¬¬ ok, se me escapo..

- pero estas loka o q? como q tienes mas años q yo? me sacaras unos meses tan solo – dijo Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.

- eso kiso decir verdad Nefe???

- mm pues si, yo estoy loka pero tu eres un maleducado

- O_o porq te quiero te aporreo – Lily se lo pasaba bomba

- y te atreves a seguir insultándome - Malfoy se acerco a ella apretando las mandíbulas

- yo mejor me alejo - y retrocedió hasta donde estaban Lily.

todos los miraban, los Gry no se creían q aquella chica estuviera metiéndose con Malfoy

- ay dios.... son tal para cual, no Angie? – le pregunto la pelirroja

- me atrevo a insultarte hoy, mañana y pasado porq no eres más q un niño de papa – dijo Nefe cruzándose de brazos.

- esa chava esta loka - decía Hermione

- asi es - afirmo Angie.

- te quieres callar de una vez!!! - Malfoy levantaba el puño

- q?? me vas a pegar?? tócame un pelo y te destrozo la cabeza!!!

- heee Malfoy!! tranquilo!! - grito Harry acercándose a ellos junto con Ron y otros dos de Gry

- te voy a .. y tu q quieres cabeza rajada?, metete en tus asuntos – le espeto Malfoy

- Harry...no se metan créanme ella puede sola - dijo Angie

- O_o esto va a terminar mal.... donde estará Hagrid? – se pregunto Lily

- atrás!! - Nefe alargo la mano hacia los Gryffindor - yo puedo sola juajuajaujau

- me meto donde me da la gana y como te atreves a levantarle la mano a una mujer? – le pregunto Harry

- encima machista Harry? yo puedo defenderme sola!!

- ya oíste cara rajada – gruño Malfoy

- yaaa dejen a Nefe q ella se sabe defender!!! y sino voy yo ^_^ juaaaaaazzz

- y tu te callas Malfoy!! niñato engreído!! - Nefe le saco la lengua

- ya déjenla - Angie agarro a Harry y lo hizo hacia atrás

- esta bien....- dijo Harry resignado

- ya me has cansado - Malfoy se sentía herido en su orgullo, como una mujer le dejaba en semejante ridículo?, saco su varita dispuesto a pelear.

- o_O ah..pero q va en serio??? – pregunto Nefe asombrada

- O_o

Angie y Lily sacaron su varita también, no sabían para ke pero la sacaron

- y q hago con este palito.... Angie alguna idea?

- este......

- ñeeeeee - Nefe saco su varita y logro balbucear - expelliarmus!!

Malfoy salió disparado hacia atrás

-ostras!! jajajajajaa lo logre!! - Nefe comenzó a dar saltos

todos la miraban alucinados

- bueno Nefe ya logro algo parece – dijo Lily

Lily y Angie seguían paradas "palito" en mano

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban con la boca abierta igual ke los demás Gry..

- jajaja - Nefe seguía saltando mientras Malfoy estaba todavía en el suelo pensando como había llegado allí - ueeeeeeee soy la mejor!! - Nefe levanto la varita y siguió riendo como una loka

Hagrid aparece desde el bosque con unas cajas - a ver, dejen pasar! - hablo desde atrás de la multitud - gárgolas galopantes! pero q paso aki???

Pansy corrió al lado de Malfoy - estas bien amor? esa maldita Neferura le hizo un expelliarmus

Nefe puso cara de inocente y escondió la varita

- Nefe?? pero q paso?

Malfoy se deshizo de las manos de Pansy y se puso en pie - estoo...mmm...fue un accidente

- si, por accidente dije expeliarmus y pues Malfoy estaba en medio - dijo Nefe sin dejar de sonreír

- si nosotros lo vimos verdad? – dijo Angie y volteo a ver a todos q asintieron con una sonrisa, los de Gry por supuesto

- mmm.... esta bien... pero por favor trate de tener cuidado la próxima ok? – advirtio el profesor

- eso no es cierto!! - chillo Pansy como una posesa

Malfoy hizo algo curioso, la tapo la boca y la empujo hacia atrás

- ya srta Parkinson....bueno ahora vamos a lo nuestro! adivinen lo q traje? - dijo Hagrid señalando las cajas con una sonrisa - el q adivine tendrá 10 puntos para su casa

Hermione lo miro extrañado - vieron callo a Pansy para ke no delatara a Nefe??

- jaja es q Malfoy me ama, como yo a el – dijo Nefe suspirando.

- ¬¬ pero q dices? - Hermione penso q deliraba

Hagrid vio la cara de despistados de todos, entonces agarro la caja y la abrió y cerro rápidamente para q solo pudieran dar una fugaz mirada - bueno.... alguien sabe q traje?

Angie levanto la mano para el asombro de todos - yo, yo, yo!!!

- a ver dígame

- se llaman puffskein con clasificación del ministerio de magia de 2 x

en esto una chica se acerco corriendo desde el castillo y se coloco disimuladamente al lado de Nefe

- bien contestado señorita 25 puntos para Gryffindor

Angie saltaba como loka y tenia una gran sonrisa - si!! he ganado 25 puntos!!!!

- bien Angie, hemos recuperado 25 puntos de los q nos quitaron! – exclamo Nefe

- mas tarde me van a explicar lo de los puntos - dijo Hermione enfadada.

- si Hermione, pero no fue nuestra culpa!!! - dijo Angie poniendo cara de angelito

Hagrid miro a la chica ke acababa de llegar - y usted es??

- mi nombre es Giselle Moony y vengo de Grecia de intercambio

- bien señorita Giselle es de Gryffindor verdad??

- si claro - dijo enseñando el escudo de su túnica ^_^

- todas de Gryffindor!! la mejor casa!! - gritaba Nefe

- bueno quiero ke se pongan por parejas y se acerquen a agarrar su puffskein

Harry se acerco a Hermione y le pregunto si quería ser su pareja ella accedió y se fueron a agarrar su animalito, mientras Ron decía para si mismo...yo tenia uno de esos?? ke habrá pasado....

Angie miro a Ron y se fue acercando poco a poco a él Ron lo noto y también se acerco a ella.

Malfoy se acerco a Nefe y la agarro del brazo arrastrándola.

- o_O ehh q haces? quieres volar otra vez?? devuélveme el brazo!! q quieres?? – pregunta la chica nerviosa.

- q seas mi pareja - decía Malfoy, seguía aferrado del brazo de Nefe

- o_O te va la marcha no?

- este Angie...serias mi pareja de clase?? – pregunto un azorado Ron mirándola de reojo. Angie lo miro con una sonrisa 

- si esta bien...vamos por el animalito – respondió Angie y se acercaron a Hagrid para escoger el puffskein mas esponjado de todos el cual salto enseguida a las manos de Angie

Nefe se acerco a recoger a un animalito mientras lo achuchaba

Todos los Sly se asombraron de la decisión de Malfoy pero nadie dijo nada, solo Pansy estaba muy molesta y murmuraba algo como maldita Neferura me las va a pagar..

- es una monada – dijo Nefe sonriendo

- o_O mmmm creo q me toca de pareja con Lily – dijo Moony

- Bien ya ke todos tienen su puffskein - Hagrid miro la caja – mm queda uno?? quien falta

- nosotras profesor - dijeron Lily y Moony a la vez y se acercaron a tomar al puffskein

- bien ahora si, lo van a cuidar durante una mes va a ser su bebe, lo tendrán ke alimentar, jugar con el y todo lo demás...al final del mes harán un reporte por pareja y me lo entregaran

- o_O como si fuera nuestro bebe,? - Nefe miraba al animalito y a Malfoy alternativamente y se empezó a reír

Angie y Ron estaban muy divertidos con su animalito ..

Lily y Moony se peleaban por ver quien sujetaba al bicho

- yoooo - decía Moony

- no yooo, q tu seguro q lo tiras

- bien - siguió hablando Hagrid - le pondrán un nombre y tengan cuidado con su animalito, les gustan meter la lengua en la nariz de su dueño - demasiado tarde Neville estaba ya luchando con el suyo ke estaba casi metido en su totalidad por la fosa nasal.

- como? - Nefe levanto a su animalito - ni se te ocurra meterte en mi nariz, mira, te puedes meter en la de tu papi si quieres - Nefe acerco el animal a Malfoy q ponía cara de asco

Hermione detenía a su puffskein mientras Harry ayudaba a Neville..

- y bien profesor, q comen lo puffskeins??

- ha si..se me olvidaba...comen de todo pero lo ke mas les gustan son las arañas, ya lo demás ustedes se encargaran de averiguar ke es lo ke mas les gusta.

- arañas!!! - Angie y Ron lo dijeron al mismo tiempo con una cara de horror.

- o_O arañas!! aggg q asco!! no pienso darle de comer!, toma - dijo dándole el animal a Malfoy - le das de comer tu.

- pero q morro tienes...- contesto el rubio agarrando al animal.

- yo no le daré de comer - le dijo Ron a Angie

- arañas! q asquerosooo - dijo Moony pasándoselo a Lily

- alejalooo eeeww arañas!! – dijo Lily poniendo cara de asco.

- hay ke valiente me saliste - le contesto Angie y luego levanto a su animalito y dijo - bien kreo ke te haremos vegetariano!! - y sonrió.

- bien termino la clase los veo luego y ke les vaya bien!!! – se despidió Hagrid.

- mm q nombre le ponemos?? ya se, podemos llamarle Draquin, como su papa ^^ - dijio Nefe

la mayoría de los estudiantes se retiraron enseguida hacia el castillo.

Angie y Ron estaban junto a Harry y Hermione, estaban muy entretenidos jugando con su puffskein mientras los otros dos discutían por el nombre

- ni lo sueñes – dijo Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

- y quien se va a quedar a Draquin?? – siguió Nefe ignorando el comentario del rubio.

- ¬¬ q no le llames así, lo cuidas tu bonita – respondió el Sly y se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echo a andar

- aix..me llamo bonita!!!!eh..un momentooo, me ha encasquetado al bicho!!! – grito Nefe.

- jajajajajajajjajaja

- jajajaja y ahora te das cuenta – dijo Moony riendose.

- ¬¬ lo mato. Quiso ponerse conmigo, lo visteis?? me amaaa – dijo Nefe con ojos soñadores.

Hermione le dejo al animalito a Harry y se acerco a Nefe - ahora si me pueden explicar lo de los puntos???

- ¬¬ no, no es mi culpa si Snape es un amargado – respondió Nefe cortante.

- solo por ke Ro le dejo la frente morada y yo le aventé un libro sin querer se enojo...- dijo Angie desde atrás.

- eso, y porq Lily se dedica a insultarlo y yo a decirle q me cae mal, no es para tanto...- termino Nefe

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta pero ya no quiso seguir preguntando, se regreso junto a Harry y se encaminaron hacia el castillo mientras le decía - no es increíble la manera en ke Draco la trato y mas ke se haya puesto con ella???

- si - dijo Harry - pero mientras lo tenga controlado y no moleste esta bien - continuó mientras recordaba como Nefe lo había aventado antes de ke iniciara la clase.

Angie y Ron estaban aventándose a Bichito así le habían puesto a su animalito estaban muy entretenidos.

- oye Moony como le pondremos al bicho? – pregunto Lily

- mmmm... no se tal vez...no tengo idea jajaja ^_^

- ya se!!!!

- mm..pues el mío se va a llamar Draquin! – exclamo Nefe lanzándolo al aire.

- como??? Jajajajaja - rió al escuchar a Nefe

- q tal MoLy??? mezcla de nuestros nombres – dijo Lily

- me da igual como se ponga Malfoy, encima q me lo encasqueta – gruñó Nefe

- sip – respondió Moony - me parece bien, pero es macho o_O? o como queramos jajaja

- ¬¬ y como se sabe eso?? – pregunto Nefe mirando a su bicho.

- O_o

- Angie es la experta – respondió Moony.

- a ver angie es la q sabe jajaja

- he?? yo ke?? – pregunto Angie

- eso Angie, esto q es - dijo Nefe enseñándole a Draquin - macho o hembra??

- yo ke se!! nunca he tenido uno. Por ke no buscan al profe y le preguntan??

- mm....me da pereza – dijo Nefe suspirando.

- bueno pues sea lo que sea ya lo dejamos así jaajaja

- ya ta q sea hembra y punto jajaja – rió Lily.

- MoLy!!! – Dijo Moony levantando al suyo - Que lindo ^_^ a mi me gustan mas los mooncalfs pero este esta bien 

- bah...y ahora q clase tenemos?? – pregunto Nefe mirando hacia el castillo.

- ni idea y tu Ron sabes ke clase tenemos? - volteo Angie a verlo.

- habéis visto q bien se llevan Ron y Angie? - dijo Nefe a Moony y Lily

- tu no te quedas atrás con Draco jajaja – contesto la primera.

- jajaja q linda parejita ^_^ - dijo Lily feliz

- vale, y q hacemos?? – volvió a preguntar Nefe.

- vámonos al castillo a ver si nos encontramos a alguien – dijo Angie

- haaaaa..ya recordé tenemos clase con el profesor Lupin - les dijo Ron a las demás

- Lupin !!!!!! –exclamo Moony

- y ahora nos avisas O_o – dijo Lily

- uuhhh Moony jajaja – se burló Nefe

- ya vámonos pues!!!!! – las animo Angie

- tenia tantas ganas de conocerlo – dijo la chica

- sisiiii vamos a ver al wapo de Lupin! – exclamo Nefe alegre.

- jijijijijij

- uh ya la perdimos a Moony - susurro Lily

- Pero vamos!!! – Dijo Moony apresurando a las demás

Se encaminaron todas hacia el castillo, atravesaron el claustro 

el puffskkein de Nefe no hacia mas q gorgotear - para mi q me toco el chalado...¬¬

- jajaj y dicen q las mascotas se parecen a los dueños jajajaja. ahh - Lily se tapo detrás de Angie ^_^

- por acá - les dijo Ron y camino hacia el ala sur del castillo

- te voy a pegar Lily..

- ea!! ke traes Lily?? – la pregunto Angie

Lily camino lo mas lejos de Nefe - nada nada ^_^ tu cúbreme nomás jaja

- ??? esta bien....- suspiro Angie

Ron se detuvo para mostrarles la entrada al aula y entró mientras las chicas se quedaron fuera

- vaya ya era de ke llegaras Ron!! - grito Hermione al verlo

- no seas celosa Hermione jaja – se rió Lily

- celosa yo?? ash..- Hermione solo se puso roja y mejor se sentó

- Harry!! verdad q mi Draquin es adorable?? - dijo Nefe acercándose - anda sujétalo un momento

- O_o como q lo sujete – dijo el moreno.

- bien yo me siento aki...-dijo Angie y escogió una banca atrás de Harry y Hermione

- ñeñe...- Nefe se sentó delante de ellos

Los alumnos de Gry fueron llegando poco a poco.

Moony se sentó al lado d e Nefe

- ay y yo donde me siento? – se preguntaba Lily

- vente Lily!! aki conmigo!!- la grito Angie

- ahhh ^_^

- Nefe...emmm...puedes ya tomar a tu Draquin - dijo Harry haciendo una mueca

- q no lo quieres?? aix trae para acá – dijo la chica cogiéndolo.

los alumnos de Ravenclaw llegaron todos juntos y ocuparon los asientos de hasta atrás

Ron estaba sentado a un lado de Harry y Hermione junto con Dean Thomas

Nefe acariciaba al animalito q se quedo dormido en su regazo

- oye Lily, Lily....hazme caso!!! – exclamo Angie

- q Angieeeeee?????

- mira ahí esta el chico de Raven ke me habla - dijo señalando a un joven sentado a tres asientos mas atrás.

- no señalessssss, se mas disimuladaaaa - dijo Lily bajándole el brazo

- hay ke genio...

- mm...los de Raven tienen pinta de empollones verdad Moony?? – le pregunto Nefe

- que es empollones?? o_O?

- ¬¬ de q pais eres tu?? empollones, q estudian mucho – dijo Nefe

- aahhh sip tal vez jejejejejeje – contesto Moony

Entró un hombre de complexión delgada y algo pálido

- Buenas tardes - Dijo dirigiéndose a la clase. Venia cargando una maleta que puso en su escritorio. Miró a los alumnos y dijo - Bien veo que hay caras nuevas - mirando a las chicas - Podrían hacer una presentación breve - Dijo sonriente

- ays!!! – suspiro Moony. 

- ¬¬ cuantas veces nos vamos a presentar?- pregunto Nefe fastidiada - Moony, deja de babear

- no se pero párate tu primero – le dijo Angie desde atrás.

- jejeje - Moony tomó la iniciativa, Se levantó y dijo - Yo... soy... me llamo ... Moony - Y se sentó muy apenada

- y tar ta ta ta mudeo jejeje...- dijo Nefe susurrándola

- la perdemos Nefe la perdemosssss jajajajaaaaaa – decía Lily partiéndose de risa.

- jajajaa

- jajajjajajajja - Angie fue la segunda en levantarse - hola profesor buenas tardes mi nombre es Angie - sonrió y se sentó

- Lily levántate..- le susurro Angie a Lily

El profesor se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de la primera chica pero aun así sonrió y dijo – Bienvenidas. Y bien dice señalando con la frente a la chica pelirroja

- ^_^ uhhh ya no me apuren - Lily se levanta, se acomoda la pollera, se aclara la voz y dice - Yo me llamo Lily!- esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse

Nefe dejó al animalito con cuidado encima de la mesa y se levantó - yo me llamo Neferura profesor, pero me puede llamar Nefe, es mas cortito - y sonriendo se volvió a sentar

- Muy bien ahora comencemos con la clase - Dijo aclarándose la garganta. Sacó de la maleta un artefacto muy cómico parecido a un libro de metal

- O_o wenaaa

Lo abrió y aparecieron unas imágenes borrosas al principio y después se aclaró un pantano

- q es eso?? - dijo Nefe levantando la voz

Moony observaba intrigada*

- Este es el hábitat natural de nuestra criatura de hoy – respondió el profesor.

Angie miraba muy atenta..

En la pantalla se observaba una persona como de origen oriental que caminaba por allí

- La criatura más peligrosa en los pantanos - Dijo creando un poco de suspenso

todos los alumnos estaban muy callados y atentos algunos como Hermione tomaban apuntes

- Como el proyector de mi facultad - pensaba Nefe

- Es un Kappa. Alguien podría decir que hace???- Dijo mirando a Hermione

Angie levanto la mano

Moony levantó la mano

Nefe la levanto tb por acompañar.

El profesor le cedió la palabra a Angie - Dígame señorita

Angie sonrió - bueno el kappa es un demonio acuático ke habita en lagos y ríos poco profundos...se alimenta de sangre humana

- Muy bien 10 puntos para Gryffindor – Dijo Lupin sonriente

Angie sonrió mas ke antes

- de sangre aggg...q asquito – dijo Nefe.

- bien vamos recuperando puntos jeje – palmoteo Lily.

Hermione estaba asombrada. Harry solo la miraba, parecía ke estaba apunto de estallar

- tranquila Hermione no creo ke sea así en todas las clases o si??? - dijo Harry

- estoy tranquila solo ke no creí ke supiera eso...- dijo Hermione en un tono de voz casi inaudible

- Así es pues bien, no les traigo uno por que son principiantes y es difícil de tratar pero esto - Dijo poniendo el proyector en el suelo - les ayudara a practicar

- practicar q? – pregunto Nefe

- Usted señorita - Dijo señalando a Nefe - Puede venir por favor

- yo? o_O ay madre...

El profesor Lupin fue a su escritorio y sacó un pepino y una navaja.

Nefe se levantó y se acercó

- jaa Nefe te va a enseñar a cocinar juazzzzz – se burló Lily

- shiiiiii - Moony calló a Lily *

Le dió el pepino y la navaja

- cállate Lily!! – grito Nefe

- yaaaa, q no entienden las bromas aki?? ^_^

- y q se supone q hago con esto?? – dijo cogiendo el pepino y demás

- Por favor escriba su nombre en el - contesto Lupin

Nefe le miraba como si estuviera loco - esta bien, a ver... ya esta!

Hermione volteo a verla con mirada asesina

- O_o Herm creo q tengo un tranquilizante en la mochila.. déjame ver - y Lily desapareció d e la vista agachándose bajo el banco- ^_^

- Bien espere un segundo – Lupin mirando a la clase dijo - Quien se considera bastante ágil????

- Angie !! jajaaaaaaa – se empezó a reír Nefe

- Me parece que tal vez Harry Potter – dijo el profesor

- heeeeeeee??? – dijo Harry asombrado

- Si venga por favor

Angie miro a Nefe - ¬¬ ja, ja, ja...

Nefe la miraba sacándola la lengua

- Existen dos formas de burlar a esta criatura, Una alimentándola - Dijo tocándole en el hombro a Nefe - Y la otra mostrándole respeto - Dijo señalando a Harry - Usted primero señorita

- alimentandola??? si, creo q esta loco – dijo Nefe en voz baja.

- q suerte q no te eligió para el respeto - susurro Lily desde debajo del banco - ^_^

- perra ¬¬.... y como hago eso profe? – le pregunto

- jajajajjajajajja - Angie se reía bajito*

- Entre a la cortina y tenga mucho cuidado que esto seria lo que pasaría si no lo tiene cuidado - En la pantalla se vió que al hombrecillo de la pantalla lo tomaba por sorpresa una especie de mono con caparazón y una cuenca en la cabeza llena de agua

- O_o Nefe te queremos muchoooo – dijo Lily asustada

- aix... y q le doy?? el pepino?? – pregunto Nefe.

- Así es, al entrar lo que va a hacer es darle el pepino.

- aparte pobre del kappa no le vaya a hacer daño...- le dijo Angie a Lily.

- jajajajaja

- Al comerlo aunque la vea de nuevo NUNCA intentara atacarla – continuo Lupìn

- pero no q eso comía sangre'??! q pasa q nos miente o q??- dijo Nefe empezando a sacudir el pepino delante de su cara

- El nunca olvidara su cara ni su bondad, comen diferentes cosas cuando no tienen sangre cerca. Pues mírelo tratara de atacarla por sorpresa pero le dará tiempo suficiente para pensar y darle el pepino. Bueno entre por favor esto es una ilusión no le hará daño de verdad

- Nefe o entras o te aviento - dijo Angie con una sonrisita maliciosa, solo ella pudo oírla

- mas te vale...- Nefe entro en la cortina pepino en mano, como si fuera una barra de metal

Al entrar ella vió todo bastante real en 3D y todo, pero los espectadores la veian como el muñequito anterior

- o_O pero si estoy en un pantano de verdad!!! – exclamo asombrada.

se escucho un wow de todos los alumnos

Y se ve la clase pero en la misma forma que veía el pantano antes Con la barra de metal en el piso

Nefe comenzó a saludar a todos mandándoles besos - os quiero, el funeral q sea bonito por favor

- jajajajajajajajaja – Moony reía sin parar.

Y se escucho a lo lejos un - Tenga cuidado señorita atrás de usted

Nefe se giro rápida y vio la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo después de Pansy Parkinson (n/as XDD)

- Saque el pepino!!!! – le grito el profesor.

Angie soltó un grito

- aaaaa... - Nefe saco el pepino y se lo tiro a la cara al kappa cayéndole justo en el hocico, mas bien dándole en su boca - o_O funciono??

- jajajjaa parece peli de vaqueros pero con pepinos – reía Lily

El animalejo la miro, tomo el pepino y se alejo metiéndoselo a la boca

- O_o

- lo logreeee!!! siii!!! soy la mejor!! - y empezó a saltar

- Ahora venga aquí por favor

Nefe se salió de la cortina

Angie y Lily saltaban de la emoción

Todo desapareció hasta el fango que se había adherido a sus zapatos. toda la clase las miraba

- nefeeeeeeeeeeeeee, eaaa q idolaaaaaaa – gritaba lily

- siiiiiiiiiiii

- siiii - abrazo a Moony se pusieron a saltar a la vez

- viste Lily ni nos pelo ¬¬ - dijo Angie

- cierto angie

- wooo...no seais celosas!! - se acerco a ellas y las abrazo casi ahogándolas - iii...mis lokas!!!hala ya

- ^_^

- agggg esta bien!!!

- Bien señoritas tomen asiento por favor

toda la clase estaba alucinada mirando la reacción de las chicas

- Bien Harry ahora es su turno

Nefe se fue a su asiento y le guiño un ojo a Harry - a ver si lo haces tan bien como yo

- lo mas difícil en mi opinión

Hermione se acerco a Nefe y la felicito lo mismo hicieron varios Gryffindor

- Ahora puede que no viajen por pantanos con pepinos y otras cosas que puedan ayudarles, Así que seria mejor si aprenden esta sencilla táctica

- gracias Hermione!

- de nada - ella le sonrió*

- Los kappa son criaturas muy inteligentes y también muy educadas así que no pueden pasar por alto un saludo. Como saben los hombres orientales tienen una manera especial para saluda, Es inclinándose. Como estos animales generalmente son de allá adaptaron su manera de saludar. Quien podría decirme cual es la característica mas llamativa de esta criatura En su fisionomía??

Angie levanto de nuevo la mano

- Dígame señorita

- el hueco ke tienen en la frente lleno de agua

- Exacto 10 puntos mas para Gryffindor

Angie estaba feliz y no borraba su sonrisa - noto ke Ron la volteaba a ver y se sonrojo

- Pues como es de suponerse al inclinarse vacían ese hueco y se desmayan

- y entonces profesor, q tengo q hacer, saludarle - dijo Harry

- bien Angie!!

- gracias Nefe!!

- tienes que lograr que al saludarte vacíe ese hueco – dijo Lupin

- ahh...no parece muy difícil. – dijo el chico

- Tienes que mantenerte templado. Muy bien Harry cuando tu quieras puedes entrar - Dijo abriéndole paso a la cortina*

Harry entro con desconfianza, camino un poco y espero

- Vamos Harry ^_^ - le alentó Moony

de repente vio q algo se acercaba veloz a él, empezó a ponerse nervioso y se le olvido lo q tenia q hacer

- tírale el pepinoo, digooo inclinatee zopencooo! - Nefe gritaba como siempre

- Vamos Harry salúdalo!! 

Harry hizo una profunda reverencia hasta casi tocar con su nariz sus rodillas

Lupin la miro - No tan alto señorita alterara a la criatura!!

Moony solo se cubrió la boca con la mano

Angie estaba muy atenta a lo ke Harry hacia

- ups perdon, la emoción del momento – dijo Nefe enrojeciéndose.

el kappa lo observo, y repitió el movimiento, inclinándose mucho y haciendo q el agua del cuenco se derramara

Moony sonrió casi celebrando

- siiiiiiii - Angie grito y empezó a saltar!!*

- bien harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

- Muy bien Harry ahora ven lentamente hacia aquí - Dijo Lupin nervioso

Harry se movió hacia un lado despacio y paso de largo el kappa

- Por que se pone nervioso si el animal ese no es real???- Le pregunta a Nefe - o si???o_O

- no lo se - dijo Nefe entornando los ojos

Harry estaba ya a punto de salir por la cortina, salió del todo y sonrió triunfante

- Muy bien Harry 20 puntos por burlar a un kappa real!!!

- o_O bieeen!! estuviste genial!! - Nefe se levanta otra vez y le da un abrazo - guau q valiente y fuerte eres!!

- Tu tb Nefe que o_O

- un momento...si el suyo era real...el mio??

- O_o jaaaaaaaa

- Asi es - dijo el profesor levantando el libro y guardándolo en su maleta

- aix...q le matooo - Nefe se adelanto hacia Lupin intentando ahogarle del cuello mientras Harry la sujetaba de la cintura

- Y con esto termina la clase de hoy

- Ay dios algo que me da!!!- Trato de detener a Nefe

- Lily, ya se volvió loka....bueno mas ¬¬ - dijo Angie

- Es verdad pues como se ve algo alterada que sean 50 puntos

- q le matooo!! - Nefe suspiro - vale, ya se me ha pasado, Harry, déjame en el suelo por favor ¬¬

el chico se puso colorado y la soltó

Moony sonrió y le pregunto al profesor - Dejara tarea???

- estas loka o q?? por q se lo recuerdas?? – se quejó Nefe

- No esa vez fueron demasiadas emociones mejor solo lean el capitulo 33

- ¬¬ la próxima vez elige a Moony de voluntaria, q seguro q esta encantada de ayudarle – le dijo a Lupin

- Nefe!!!!! - dijo Moony dándole un codazo en las costillas 

- Muy bien con eso termina la clase de hoy nos vemos - Tomo su portafolio y bastante pálido salió casi corriendo

- auch...dejad de maltratarmeee

- cuando comemos??? ^_^ - pregunto Lily

Nefe se acerco a su mesa, levantó a Draquin y salió al pasillo

Angie se levanto de su lugar - hay Lily ke tragona eres

- y q quieressss Moly se comió todas mis croquetas O_o

- Yo tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas chicas nos vemos al rato - Tomo a MoLy y se lo dio a Lily y se alejo por el corredor contrario

- O_o y yo me tengo q quedar con el bicho? buenooo ^_^

- jajajajajjajajaj - al salir del salón el chico de raven se acerco a Angie

- hola! - dijo el chico - felicidades por la clase - dirigiéndose a Angie y a Nefe

- gracias! oye como te llamas? –le pregunto Nefe

- me llamo Frank, mucho gusto..

- pues encantada de q me conozcas jaja...es broma, encantada de conocerte – dijo Nefe

Lily mientras perseguía a Moly por el pasillo

- a Lily se le ha escapado Moly!!!

- mm...disculpa un momento, creo q he visto a alguien –dijo Nefe alejándose.

Ron acababa de salir del aula con Hermione y Harry

Malfoy se acercaba por el pasillo seguido de Goyle y Crabbe

- ven ya mismo aki Moly!! – le ordeno Lily, moly estaba trepada a una armadura

- Malfoy!! traidor!! - Nefe se acerco a el rápidamente

- Angie nos vamos hay ke ver ke vamos a darle de comer a bichito - dijo Ron mientras señalaba el animalito jalándola del brazo

- adiós frank nos vemos luego!! - dijo Angie sonriéndole - vamos a ayudarle a Lily...

- tienes un morro q te lo pisas!! encima q me eliges como pareja sin poder poner resistencia *como si la fuera a poner pensaba * me dejas a Draquin todo el día, eso no vale!! – se quejaba Nefe

- siempre eres tan escandalosa? - pregunto mientras notaba q todo el mundo a su alrededor los miraba

- q no me cambies de tema wapo, toma, todo tuyo - dijo dándole a Draquin

- te dije q no le llamaras así ¬¬ 

- te aguantas –dijo Nefe sacándole la lengua

Ron y Angie se acercaron a Lily para ayudarle...Harry detenía a Bichito

- ayyy no quiere bajar ^_^

- ays...veras como con un grito de Nefe se baja...Nefe!!!!! ven aka!!!

- eeeeewwwwwww una arañaaaaaaaaaaaa ahiiiiiii haaaaaaa - Lily se fue atrás de Angie y Ron - Angie porq mejor no la agarras y le ofreces a Moly a ver si baja?

Nefe volteo a mirar a sus amigas - q queréis??!! no veis q estoy con mi Malfoy!!!

- con tu q ?? - Malfoy la miraba serio

- calla - Nefe se alejo de el y fue con sus amigas

Malfoy la observo mientras se iba sin dejar de mirarla las piernas

- araña!!!!!! - Angie se fue atrás de Lily dejando a Ron hasta adelante

- q pasa?? agg una araña!! Ron se un hombre y cógela tu – le empujo Nefe

- soy hombre...pero no me acerquen a las arañas!!

- haaaa - Lily se fue mas atrás

- ¬¬ y como bajamos a Moly?

Hermione se acerco y aventó con su varita la araña enfrente de Moly, esta tuvo ke bajar para cogerla

Lily corrió y agarro a Moly - gracias Herm!!!

- Hermione nuestra salvadora!!

- de nada Lily - sonrió y se medio vuelta y se fue por el corredor*

- ke valiente eres Ron!!! - Angie le gritaba

- si, parece mentira q estés en Gryffindor – se burló Nefe

- oigan todos tenemos alguna debilidad!!! O_o – trató de defenderle Lily

- bueno, pero no tienen porq enterarse – respondió Nefe

Ron se puso rojo y agacho la cabeza...- ke graciosas, ya me voy - y se fue atrás de Hermione

- o_O

- uy..se enfado??

- creo ke si.....- dijo Angie

Harry le dio a Bichito a Angie y se fue con sus amigos - adiós las veo en la cena

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

··¤(`×[¤. ÄnGîë .¤]×´)¤··

lª Mã$ ©Úe®Ðð ¥ uN þºk0 De$ÞîsTÅdª 

··¤(`×[¤. Nêfë .¤]×´)¤··

£â MaS EsÇåNdA£¤$A ¥ Un Po©o I®¤NicÅ 

··¤(`×[¤. Lîl¥ .¤]×´)¤··

Lð mÂS ïN¤Þø®TûnÃ ¥ Ün þØCo £ï€®Ä 

··¤(`×[¤. ®0 .¤]×´)¤··

lð ®ï§µëñª ¥ ûn þ°©ø mªNîð~|~Ï¢ª


	6. La misma amenaza, pero ahora con varitas...

**-hola!! ya los extrañabaaaaa, en serio cuanto tiempo de no estar aki kon ustedes *angie se recarga en lily y empieza a llorar***

*Lily le da unas palmaditas a Angie en la espalda* -cuanto las extrañamos!!!!!!!!!!!!! buaaaaa *Lily se pone a llorar tmb* Pero bueno...... YA VOLVIMOS PARA COMPLICARLES LA VIDA OTRA VEZ!!!!!! ^^

***angie se levanta y se suena la nariz* siiiiiii aki seguimos tarde pero seguro, en serio pedimos diskulpas por la tardanza ...**

-si, disculpen..... ya saben q andamos con algunas fallas tecnicas y otros lios cotidianos..... pero ya estamos de vuelta ^^...... – dijo Lily

**-si, ro y nefe les mandan muchos saluditos ellas no pueden estar aki, ya ke una anda perdida en la oficina (tendremos ke ir a sakarla de ahi) y la otra anda perdida en algun antro de madrid ^^ (prometemos atarla a la silla pa ke este la proxima vez)**

-jajajajajaj es cierto!..... ya veremos q castiguillo planeamos para aquellas dos! ñañañaña.......... Ah! otra cosa antes q me olvide!.... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los q nos leen!!!   Son lo mas!!!

**-siiii mil thanks  por aguantarnos!!!. hamm lily komo ke mejor kontinuamos porke mira *angie señala un señor a lo lejos* kreo ke nos va a aventar algo!!!**

-O_O woooooo .... señor!!! tranquilo!!! ya nos callamos!!!!^_^ ...... bueno.... aki les va el capitulo 6!!!! esperamos q lo disfruten!!!!

**BYES!!!!! *angie se agacha ya que una sandia acaba de pasar por encima de su cabeza* ^^U**

mmmmm... sandia... *Lily se roba un pedazo de la sandia y sale corriendo* agdiosd!!!!

DEJENNOS REVIEWS!!!!

DISCLAIMER: nosotras no somos J.K.Rowling y solo escribimos por pura diversión (Lily: y vaya que es re diver hacer esto!!^^)no ganamos nada (Angie: Nada naditas) y no lo hacemos con fin de lucro (Angie: pero si nos mandan dulces, ranas de chocolate, cervezas de mantequilla seran bien recibidos..Lily: nada de vociferadores ni dulces de los gemelos weasley.. Nefe: quereis dejar de hacer el tonto ¬¬) 

++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*

**CaPiTuLo 6: La MiSmA aMeNaZa…. PeRo AhORa CoN vArItAs Y sObRe EsCoBaS!!!!**

-adios Harry!...jijo de su mad…. Pa'kabarla me dejo a vichito ¬¬ - dijo Angie algo molesta

-yo se lo di a Draco -dijo Nefe con una gran sonrisa –y ahora q hacemos?? nos vamos a buscar a Ro??

-si vamos....- dijo Angie agarrado bien a su animalito

-Lily... no te despistes- dijo Nefe

-no me digas ke ya se te volvió a ir Moly??- dijo Angie a Lily 

-q ya la agarreeee, aquí  está- dijo Lily enseñándoles a Moly

-mas te vale……anda vamos a buscar a Ro- dijo Angie- donde creen que este??

-no tengo ni idea… en la biblioteca?- arriesgo Nefe

-mmmm vamos para allá.........claro primero donde estará la biblioteca?- pregunto Angie

-ni idea, mi orientación es muy mala- respondió Nefe

-mmmmm…bueno vamos para allá- dijo Angie señalando hacia el lado derecho del corredor.

Las lokas pudieron llegar a la biblioteca por milagro de quien sabe, se encontraron con Ro q estaba estudiando con unas compañeras de su casa y se quedaron charlando con ellas.

Después de estar un rato con Ro, se escucho la voz amplificada de la profesora McGonagall –por favor todos los alumnos diríjanse ya a sus salas comunes

-ays, ahora cómo  le hacemos para regresar???, yo estoy perdida!!- dijo Angie a Nefe y a Lily mientras salían de la biblioteca

-a mi ni me mires... todavía no tengo en claro como va este castillo gigante...O_o – dijo Lily

-jolin, lo sabia, tendremos q seguir a alguien!- dijo Nefe

-a ver miren ahí va alguien de Gryffindor corran!!!- les grito Angie a las otras dos, mientras salía corriendo

-como es posible q no sepamos ir? todo el mundo sabe...- protestaba Nefe

Lily tira de Nefe y sigue a Angie

-tu corre, algún día lo sabremos!!!- le dijo Angie

-ays toy cansada de  q tireis de mi - Nefe intento aprenderse el camino, pero al tercer corredor decidió q mirar al techo, era mas emocionante

-y si pones atención al camino será mas fácil que te lo aprendas Nefe- dijo Angie mientras miraba a Nefe fascinada con el techo

-^_^

-e...? ah si, el camino...bueno, la q se va cayendo por las escaleras…- le reprocho Nefe

-sin komentarios

-¬¬ oigan no se peleen!!- les grito Lily

-de todas formas mañana será otro día, hoy no he podido..aixxx…..¬¬ perdimos al q seguíamos... –dijo Nefe mirando para todos lados

-¬¬ genial…..- dijo Lily tratando de divisar a cualquiera de Gry para poder seguir

-ays......ya ven, por venir peleando!!!- protesto Angie

-oigan miren! ese no es Oliver??- grito Lily señalando al final de un corredor

-o_O 

-preguntemosle!!!

-adelante es todo tuyo!!!- Angie empujo a Lily

-¬¬ porq yo- se inhibió Lily

-estas segura de eso? - susurro Nefe a Angie

-mmmm esta bien voy yo!- cambio de opinión Angie adelantándose a Lily  -este....Oliver!!!!- grito Angie

-yo voy contigoooooooo- la siguió Lily

-uy Lily... intenta robártelo jeje- dijo Nefe

-¬¬ toy detrás tuyo Angie- dijo Lily mirando a Angie significativamente

-ays, ya se,  ni que te lo huera a robar..¬¬- protesto Angie

Oliver Wood levanto la vista y se fijo en las alumnas q venían hacia el,

las reconoció enseguida, como para no hacerlo…..

Angie se acerco a Oliver con Lily detrás

Lily sonreía como una boba

-este… disculpe profesor, nos podría decir, donde esta la sala común de Gryffindor???....es que estamos un poco perdidas....- le explico Angie

-si, un poco....- agrego Lily….sin dejar de mirarlo

-pero pokito!!- volvió a agregar Angie

Oliver las dedico una sonrisa seductora -por supuesto, estaré encantado de acompañaros

-oooohhhh my goooodddd…. q me desmayo!![love]_[love] -  empezó a susurrar Lily

-por favor ¬¬... - Nefe se llevo una mano a la frente e hizo rodar los ojos

-gracias!!- al decir esto Angie volteo hacia atrás -Nefe ya vamos nos, y fíjate en el camino!!!!

-pero por q yo? esta bien, Nefe concéntrate- se dijo Nefe a si misma

-yo estoy muyyy concentrada, no se preocupen...- dijo Lily mientras seguía a Oliver sin despegarle la vista

-bueno decidme chicas, alguna de ustedes esta interesada en el Quidditch??- pregunto Oliver

-Yo  yo  yo  yo  yo yo yo yo yo yo!!!- comenzó a decir Lily

-este....- Angie miraba hacia el techo como pensando que responder -yo algo, pero me dan miedo las alturas....

-de verdad? vaya, pues estaría bien q hubiese alguna chica en el equipo - dijo Oliver enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos

-yoooooo!!! yo quiero… se puede.?? … en serio??... deveritas?- preguntaba Lily sin dejar de saltar

-aunque como esta Ron encantada entro al equipo- pensaba Angie

-claro! podrían pasar a hacer una prueba el viernes- les dijo Oliver

-o_O voy a estar allí primera- dijo Lily

-cuantos lugares y que posiciones están libres??- pregunto Angie

-mm déjame ver... uff estamos casi sin equipo, por no decir q estamos sin equipo – dijo Oliver y se echo a reír- solo tenemos a Harry

-q hermosa risa!! [love]_[love]  - pensaba Lily 

-vendreis a hacer la prueba? - las pregunto Oliver a Angie y Lily

-haaaaa, no sabes si Ron va a postularse???- le pregunto Angie instintivamente

-Ron Weasley?? Supongo q si….- le respondió Oliver

- *como si hiciera falta preguntarme ¬¬* siii!!!! yo iré!!!!- dijo Lily

-si!!!- dijo Angie con una gran sonrisa

-oigan y Nefe??- Angie volteaba a todos lados buscándola

-Nefe??-  Oliver miro hacia atrás

Nefe estaba sentada al principio de la  ultima escalera y desde donde estaban sus amigas no se la veía, estiro la cabeza - q?

-haaaaa camina vaga!! ke te pierdes!!!- le grito Angie

-¬¬ q haces ahí perdiéndote esta maravillosa conversación?- le reprochó Lily

-mira...dais una pereza...además Lily deja de babear!!!- le dijo Nefe

-¬¬ q no babeo…- dijo Lily entre dientes para q Oli Oli no se diera por aludido

- jajajajajjajajja

Nefe llego a la altura del trío - venga va, q sigo fijándome en el camino- les dijo

Angie miraba a Oliver que tenia cara de extrañado

-y tu no vas a presentarte a la prueba?- le pregunto Oliver a Nefe

-je...ni harta de vino, bueno, mmm, Malfoy juega no??- dijo Nefe

-¬¬

-si, pero en Slytherin- le respondio Oliver poniendo una cara de no muy buenos amigos

-ah ^_^ entonces vale, yo tmb voy – dijo Nefe

-ays apenas es lunes......por cierto cuándo nos toka klase contigo???....perdón con usted???- le pregunto Angie a Oliver

-pues tenéis los viernes, 2 horas por la mañana. La verdad es q deberíamos dar mas clases - dijo Oliver mirando a Lily

- [love]_[love] si.. es cierto- dijo Lily

-otra pregunta....-dijo Angie- ¬¬ tenemos ke llevar falda??? Digo, nos vamos a trepar a una escoba y no es muy conveniente....

-y tu deberías de dejar de asaltar cunas - dijo Nefe bajito

-has dicho algo? – pregunto Oliver a Nefe

-no, q tu deberías darnos clases de apoyo...porq estamos un poco verdes en eso de la escoba- respondió Nefe

-sii q buena idea! – respondio Lily entusiasmada 

-ays......nadie me hace kaso, luego no pregunten porke me siento incomprendida y rechazada por la sociedad!!- dijo Angie caminando mas rápido, el retrato de la dama gorda estaba enfrente

-q?.... ah! lo de las faldas... pues, hasta ahora nadie se había fijado...-respondio rapidamente Oliver

-¬¬ angieeeeee.... 

-ya kuando reacciones!!- grito Angie entrando a la sala común

-aunq...- Oliver se paro a ver las faldas de Lily y de Nefe - quizás si q necesitéis otra cosa…

-q tal equipo deportivo??.... tengo una rosa muy bonito ^^ - dijo Lily sonriendo

-bah…Angie ya se cabreo...me voy a incordiarla un rato  -Nefe dejo solos a Oli y a Lily

Harry asomo la cabeza por el retrato -hola Oliver!!! Como te ha ido???

-Harry muchacho!! muy bien, estoy muy contento de trabajar aquí- le respondio Oliver

-ehhmmm... Nefe? Angie?? O_O….. me abandonaron!- pensó Lily

-genial!!, y dime ya pusieron fecha para las pruebas de Quidittch??- preguntó Harry

-serán el viernes después de clases. Sabes Harry? Lily a lo mejor ingresa en el equipo! - dijo Oli agarrandola por los hombros

-que bien !!, -dijo Harry tragando saliva

Lily no cabía en si….. ^_^

-bueno iré a avisarle a Ron, el querrá hacer la prueba para guardián!!, adiós Oliver………ha! Lily....ya vamos para adentro!- dijo Harry volviendo a entrar a la sala común

-¬¬ ufa...q cuida!... ok ahí voy, ahí voy.... bueno profe.... lo veo luego tons- dijo Lily 

-hasta luego Lily, te veo el viernes- respondió Oliver dándose la vuelta y yéndose por el corredor

[love]_[love] Lily comienza a caminar hasta el retrato, mientras ve alejarse a Oli Oli, y de embobada casi se tropieza con Trevor, el sapo de Neville- Trevor! Q haces aquí!?- Liy trató de agarrarlo pero Trevor salto hasta las escaleras y escapó - ¬¬!!! Agg se me espapó…. Bue q luego lo busque Neville- Lily entra a la sala común

Angie estaba sentada en el único sillón solo, de hecho se había quedado sola la parte donde ella se sentó

Nefe estaba de pie a una prudente distancia de ella -ja Lily, Angie me tira cosas, no me deja acercarme

-¬¬ q esta enojada?- preguntó Lily

Angie estaba diciendo algunas palabras incomprensibles, algo enojada -no te tiro nada, estoy practicando -accio libro! - y el libro salio volando por arriba de Nefe

-pero q me vas a dar cacho burra!!! q yo no te he hecho nada!!- le decía Nefe mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos

-ays.....

-Angieee, no tes enojada... –le dijo Lily desde detrás de una columna

-ya pues- Angie dejo su varita encima del sillón

-venga tontorronaa...no te enfades!!- Nefe se acerco a Angie *como me tires otro libro te lo comes* pensaba

-por cierto no han visto a Ron???- Angie preguntaba, le había la cambiado la cara y se empezó a escuchar una musiquita

-¬¬ nooo la música noooo, maldición...- se quejó Lily

-ays de nuevo esa ridícula canción...¬¬- se quejó tmb Angie

-jolin...ha sido tu culpa. Y lo de Ron, creo q Harry fue a avisarle- dijo Nefe

-ke??

-si, porq se va a presentar a guardián del equipo- le respondió Nefe

-ke bien!!!!!, tons si me presento yo, aunke dudo ke pueda estar mas de 5 min trepada en una escoba....- dijo Angie

-jajaja, ya practicaremos- dijo Lily

-en fin ya veremos

-ahí están!!!-gritaba Hermione desde el pie de las escaleras -las he estado buscando, me dijo McGonagall que mañana tendrían una clase especial, por lo del libro que les dio -dijo esta

-ouuch...- Lily se cubrió la boca con las manos

-Lily …. el libro???- dijo Angie mirándola significativamente

-me parece chicas q esta noche nos desvelaremos un poquitin… -dijo Lily con cara de ternero degollado

-el libro, si, donde esta el libro??- dijo Nefe

-por??? no lo habrás dejado por ahí verdad??- dijo Angie acercándose amenazadoramente

-emmm… y q pasa si digo q si?- dijo Lily con voz apagada…

-Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- grito Angie todos la vieron

-¬¬ Lily!!- grito Nefe

-ays.....¬¬

-primero tendremos q encontrarlo ¬¬ y después ver algo no? q no sabemos nada de nada…. – dijo Lily alejándose discretamente de sus amigas

-te mato!!!!- grito Angie

-te voy a matar!!!- grito tmb Nefe

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - Lily salio corriendo sobre los sillones tirando todo para q las otras dos no la alcancen

-eso es trampa pequeña zopenca!!- grito Nefe

Angie trató de correr hacia Lily pero sintió ke algo la agarro por atrás

-este es el libro???- dijo Hermione, -lo dejaron en el comedor ¬¬

-o_O uys

-si es ese......-dijo angie

-q es ese!!!!!- dijo Lily desde la otra punta

-aun asi te voy a matar florencia!!!!!- grito Angie hacia donde estaba Lily

-noooooo……. - Lily empezó a correr como una loka… (n/a: valga la redundancia!! XD)

-claro si me soltaran ¬¬- dijo Angie

Hermione la soltó –perdón…

-ven q te voy a enseñar a dejarte las cosas por ahí!!- comenzó a perseguirla Nefe

Todos los que estaban allí se empezaron a reír

-nooo- siguió corriendo Lily

Por las escaleras venían Harry y Ron quienes reían de lo que ocurría

-y no me llamo florencia!- gritó Lily  y se metió debajo de una mesa

-sal, no te escondas como un ratón- dijo Nefe

-jajajjajajajjajajja….. era bromita!!- dijo Angie

Nefe se agacho - ah, pero era broma??

-Nefe, ya no le digas nada deja que se acerque -le dijo Angie muy bajito

Nefe arqueo una ceja y se retiro de la mesa

-ya se tranquilizaron?? eh? O_o- dijo Lily sacando la cabeza y mirándolas

-sip pero konke vuelvas a dejar las kosas ya veras!- dijo Angie kon una sonrisita

-buenooo....ta bien….. yaa aprendí... *- dijo Lily levantándose y yendo con ellas

Angie se acerco a Lily agarrándola de los brazos -te tenemos bicho!!!!

-no se valeeeeeee, no se valeeeee – decía Lily zarandeándose

-q vamos a hacer contigo?? Mmm….- dijo Nefe poniendo 

-O_o

-ya se…. koskillas!!!!- dijo Angie

-nooooooooo… eso nooooo- gritaba Lily

-siiiiiiiiiiiii

-eso siii

-herm ayudanos!!!!!- la llamo Angie

-juajuajuajuajuaj parenn juajaujaujau bastaaa juajuajajaua- Lily se retorcía

-woooo

Hermione se acerco divertida y ayudo a Nefe a hacerle cosquillas

Las 4 acabaron por los suelos mientras Lily se retorcía de tal forma q parecía q iba a romperse

-bastaaaa q me mueroooo juajaua…-Lily ya no podía mas

-jajajajajja, ay no puedo mas!!!-dijo Angie

-jejeeje..q divertido!!- dijo Nefe

-siiii

-hasta eso no son tan malas como creía- pensaba Hermione también tumbada en el suelo riéndose

-ays bueno- decía Angie con trabajo, aun reía -vamos a ponernos a estudiar

-Harry amor! me ayudas a levantarme???- dijo Nefe extendiendo los brazos en dirección a Harry

-Nefe estas hecha una vieja! jaja – dijo Lily levantándose ayudándose con un sillón

Harry se acerco y ayudó Nefe y a Hermione después

-lo q estoy hecha es una lista ^_^!- dijo Nefe

-ah si déjenme tirada en el suelo al cabo ke!!¬¬- dijo Angie

-¬¬ tienes complejo de mujer invisible – le dijo Nefe

-jajaa

-lo se, ¬¬

Ron se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano

-gracias- dijo Angie. La musiquita se volvió a escuchar

-uhhhhhhyyyy angieeeeeeee ; ) – Lily le guiñó un ojo

Angie estaba como boba viendo a Ron que no le soltaba la mano

Harry se acerco a ron -Ron... la mano… te piensas quedar con ella?- dijo harry a su amigo y soltó una carcajada

-ejem...- Nefe tosió sentada en el sillón -q tal si dejáis de hacer manitas y estudiamos???

-Angie...-dijo Nefe levantando el libro - estudiar…

- yo voyyyyy.... – dijo Lily saltando al sillón junto a Nefe

-este.....si!!!- Angie lo soltó y se puso roja

-q ya pensé q te quedabas enganchada a él - dijo Nefe cuando se acercó

-ja, ja, - dijo Angie sarcásticamente; y se sentó a un lado de Lily

Hermione ya estaba sentada en un sillón frente a ellas -les podemos ayudar en algo??- preguntó

Nefe puso cara de desesperación - en todo?? - se cruzo de piernas -no entiendo ni jota

-a ver con que quieren empezar??- preguntó Herm

-a ver.... por donde empezamos? O_o- dijo Lily poniendo cara de duda

Ron y Harry se sentaron en el suelo a un lado de Hermione

-con el accio??? Aún no puedo hacer que las cosas lleguen  a mi, creo que he golpeado a varios de primero!!- dijo Angie

-te importan mas los de primero q yo! ¬¬ - le reclamó Nefe

-a ti no te golpee, no seas mula ¬¬- le respondió Angie -o si???

-jaja ya! no empiecen!!-trató de pararlas Lily

-pero lo intentaste ¬¬…. Ya, vale- dijo Nefe

-no es verdad!!!- dijo Angie

-a ver…. q te calles!!^^ .Mejor primero con el lumus… es el mas elemental- dijo Nefe ya hablandole a Herm

-¬¬

-lumque????- preguntó Lily

-esta bien- dijo Herm sacando su varita. La movió y la parte donde estaban ellas se obscureció -repitan después de mi, Harry y Ron háganlo también, para que vean...

Los dos jóvenes asintieron sacando su varita

-esperen!! y mi varita??? O_O- dijo Lily haciendo q todos la miraran con cara de desesperación y a punto de matarla

- ahh aquí esta ^_^ , no se asusten...

-aix - Nefe suspiro y le dio una colleja*

-¬¬

-lumos!!- dijo Hermione, y de la punta de su varita salio una pequeña luz

Harry y Ron la imitaron

-a ver veamos…… limos!!- dijo Angie, pero no salio nada -lo dije mal???

-si limos, y limón!! Jajaja- rió Nefe

-es lumos- dijo Herm, pero no parecía enfadada

-mmmmm...va de nuez......lumos!!- ahora si a Angie le salio -heeeeeee!! pude!!!!- salto Angie de su lugar, pisando a ....

-cuidado- dijo Harry

-ups....perdon.... ^^

-¬¬…..a ver….q me salga ya.... abracadabraaa!!!XD jaja digo  LUMOS!!- de la varita de Lily se prendió una luz

-a ver, ahora yo, como es? lumós o lúmos???- dijo Nefe

-lumos- repitió Herm

-y agitas la varita así como si fueras gay... lumos!!- dijo Nefe, y la varita también emitió una luz

- jajajaja, buena comparación

Algunos curiosos que aun estaban en la sala estaban viendo muy entretenidos

-este.....y para apagarla???- preguntó Angie

-creo q no vamos a terminar nunca de mirarnos el libro, como vayamos así de lentas- dijo Nefe mirando el grosor del libro

-hay deja de quejarte ¬¬- le dijo Angie

Harry y Ron dijeron "nox" al mismo tiempo y se apago la luz

-es nox- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se apagaba

-genial, nox!- dijo Nefe y se apagó su luz

-NOX!- Lily hizo lo mismo

-nox!- igual Angie

-al menos no hemos causado ningún accidente!!!- dijo Angie sonriendo

-ueee...ya sabemos encender y apagar la luz..¬¬ q emocionante- dijo Nefe

-bueno que mas??- pregunto Herm

Y así se estuvieron hasta muy tarde, Hermione las ayudaba, al igual que Ron y Harry.

Al día siguiente en el examen  que les había hecho McGonagall habían estado muy bien, bueno sin contar que Angie quebró dos floreros y casi descalabra a Nefe, y ésta casi deja sin cabello a Lily, y Lily casi incendia la túnica de Ro, y Ro, ella fue la única que no hizo nada extraño ni intento medio matar a alguna de sus amigas.

El jueves por la tarde estaban muy tranquilas   terminando de comer, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían dejado de verlas raro, al menos los de su casa.

Angie traía a su vichito que estaba dormido en sus piernas, y Lily estaba embobada viendo a la mesa de profesores

En ese momento entra un joven de cabello rubio caminando muy despacio, se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, la mayoría de los Sly lo miraban muy extrañados, Pansy entro detrás de él pero ésta si se fue a su mesa, Malfoy se acerco a Neferura

Angie miro a Draco parado detrás de Nefe y le dio un codazo a Lily

-Ah? por que me golpeas??? - dijo Lily mirando a Angie, dejando de mirar para la mesa de profes 

-Que vas a inundar la mesa tonta!- dijo Angie viendo a su amiga- mira a Draco, trae una cara de funeraria que no puede con ella

-Neferura - dijo el joven Sly arrastrando las palabras.

Nefe se sobresalto al oír su nombre y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy a la cara - q haces aquí? q pasa? - pregunto al ver la sombría cara de Draco

-Buu... es cierto - dijo Lily mirando a Malfoy- q pasara?

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo Angie, en ese momento vichito salto de sus piernas y se metió abajo de la mesa, ella no se dio cuenta

-No pasa nada, bueno si, mejor salimos y te lo digo fuera  - dijo Malfoy agarrándola del brazo y levantándola 

Hermione, Ron y Harry se quedaron mirando fijamente a Malfoy que levantaba a Neferura

-e... bueno  - dijo Nefe mientras era arrastrada por el comedor sin poder poner ninguna objeción

-we.... ahora q paso? O_O- dijo Lily- mmm vamos a chusmear?? u_u- dijo mirando inquisitivamente a Angie

-mmm bueno- dijo Angie con una sonrisa y se levanto detrás de Lily- 

-aquí esta bien - dijo Malfoy soltando a la chica en un pasillo y cruzándose de brazos.

-q pasa? a q viene esa cara de cordero degollado? - pregunto Nefe

Angie y Lily iban saliendo cuando se escucho un grito de una niña de primero Angie volteo, era vichito que estaba corriendo debajo de la mesa -vichito!!!-Angie grito dejando a su amiga y metiéndose de rodillas debajo la mesa

Lily se giro para ver quien gritaba y vio a Angie correr a meterse bajo una mesa -hey!!! ¬¬u

-sigue tú!!- Angie le grito a Lily

-pues... - empezó Malfoy mientras se retorcía las manos nervioso - es q...no se como paso, te prometo q solo lo perdí un momento de vista...

-¬¬u ays apúrate y alcanzáme! - le grito Lily  a Angie..... luego siguió camino para encontrar a los otros dos chicos

-de q estas hablando?? - dijo Nefe arrugando la nariz

Hermione se levanto junto con Harry y Ron y fueron hacia donde estaba Angie tirada - pero que paso?-pregunto Ron extrañado y agachándose también

De pronto Lily escucho unas voces y se quedo detrás de una armadura.... eran Malfoy y Nefe platicando.... se quedo en silencio...

-vichito!! Anda por aquí debajo- le dijo a Ron- aggggg si dejaran de moverse lo encontraría más rápido- grito Angie mientras sacaba la cabeza para ver a las de primero

La profesora McGonagall estaba metiendo la cabeza en su plato mientras Snape estaba a punto de estallar y el profesor Dumbledore estaba muy divertido viendo el espectáculo

Malfoy resoplo - pues...

-pues q????!! - exclamo Nefe perdiendo los nervios

Lily escuchaba atenta desde detrás de la armadura.....- ay no... q ganas de estornudar.... agg... aguanto aguanto....

-pues q draquito ha muerto!! - soltó de sopetón Draco - te dije q no me cargaras con el maldito bicho y no se como fue pero se ahogo en el water!!!

Angie agarro a vichito que estaba detrás de una mochila y salio de la mesa

-O_O- Lily ahogo un gritito

-o_O como q se ha muerto?? eres una bestia sin corazón!! - grito Nefe cogiendole del cuello

-pero q no fue mi culpa!! si tú no me lo hubieras dado!! - gritaba malfoy intentando soltarse

Angie se sacudía la tunica, sonrió a todos, y le dejo a vichito a Ron, salio del gran comedor a buscar a los demás, encontró a Lily detrás de una armadura tapándose la boca -Lily??? Que pasa?- pregunto Angie muy bajito

-shhhhh!!! están aquí matándose- señalo Lily

-lo has matado!!! asesino buaaaaaaa - Nefe empezó a llorar como una loca

-o_O matado???- Angie se quedo helada

-¬¬ si, parece q se murió el bichito de Nefe y…. ese- dijo Lily mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Malfoy

-¬¬' no es mas q un bicho asqueroso, tampoco es para ponerse así - dijo Malfoy con cara de resignación

-como q no!! enfermo!!! sádico!! irresponsable!! q pasara cuando tengamos hij...digoooo IRRESPONSABLE!  - grito otra vez Nefe - y ahora q le diremos a Hagrid!!

Hagrid venia caminando por el mismo corredor y alcanzo a escuchar a Nefe se acerco a ellos- ejem...buenas tardes que ha pasado?? (n/a: parece como si la gente saliera de las paredes!!! Jaja XD)

-dios!! se va a armar- Angie se asomo a ver que pasaba

Lily se asomó detrás de Angie

-agg  niñata, te digo q yo no tuve la culpa - dijo Malfoy llevándose una mano a la cara de la desesperación

-el lo ha matado! - dijo Nefe señalando a Malfoy

-señor Malfoy que paso??-pregunto Hagrid viendo al rubio -a quien han matado???- volvió a hablar el gigante

-pero q yo no fui!! solo me lo encontré muerto!! - grito Malfoy otra vez

-a Draquito!! ha matado a Draquito!! - empezó a llorar Nefe agarrándose a una pierna del gigante

Ron junto con Hermione y Harry llegaron corriendo a donde estaban Malfoy y Nefe; Lily y Angie salieron de donde estaban escondidas

-ejemmm…- Hagrid miro a la chica y le acaricio la cabeza -tranquila, tranquila, este...hemm donde esta la pobre criatura?- volvió a preguntar Hagrid a Malfoy

-en mi habitación - respondió Malfoy de mala gana

-que paso?- pregunto Hermione a Lily

-parece q se murió el bichito de nefe y Malfoy - dijo Lily

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca

-bien señor Malfoy vaya por el y llévelo a la cabaña, mientras los demás vayan por sus animalitos y avísenles a sus compañeros los veo en la entrada del castillo en 30 minutos- dijo Hagrid bastante serio se dio media vuelta y desapareció

-no se murió! él lo mato!! y yo le voy a matar a él! asesino!! - grito Nefe tirándose a  Malfoy

-O_o.... y ahora q...... - dijo Lily

Malfoy salio corriendo hacia las mazmorras huyendo de la chica

-ays...que idiota!!!- por fin hablo Angie

-será mejor que vayamos por nuestras cosas y por el animalito- dijo Hermione a Harry y se fueron

-bue tendré q ir por mi bichito..... vienen?- pregunto Lily a las demás

-yo me voy a poner de luto ¬¬ - dijo Nefe siguiendo a Lily

-supongo que si -dijo Angie -nimodo que nos quedemos aquí en el pasillo- Angie empezó a caminar junto con las demás, Ron se fue con ellas

Llegaron hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda - emmm.... alguien recuerda la contraseña? ^^u- preguntó Lily

-ranas de chocolate- dijo Angie sin ganas

-o_O hay que avisar a los demás- dijo Angie antes de entrar a la sala común, vio a Ron y lo jalo- vamos nosotros, avísenles a los que estén aquí-dijo Angie y se fueron hacia el gran comedor

-vale- dijo Lily- vamos Nefe....

-buaaa mi draquin - lloriqueaba Nefe

Las chicas entraron a la sala común... mientras Lily subía al cuarto Nefe les avisaba a los alumnos q andaban por ahí

Lily bajo con Moly en los brazos - weno ya esta.....

Ron y Angie llegaron al gran comedor y mientras Angie avisaba a los de Slytherin, Ron lo hacia con los de Gryffindor

-matar matar - Nefe había cambiado los lloriqueos por una expresión de sádica

O_o Lily miro a Nefe - a ver... vamos yendo mejor no?

Harry y Hermione se encontraron con los demás al llegar a las afueras del castillo, ya estaban la mayoría que no sabían ni porque los habían llamado

todos miraban a Nefe q traía cara de funeral y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

-que ira a hacer el profe??-preguntaba Angie a Ron y Hermione que estaban a su lado

-podría ahogar a Malfoy en el water ¬¬ estaría bien - dijo Nefe

-no se - dijo Hermione también afligida - pero espero que no nos reprueben.

-ya viene Hagrid- dijo Angie viendo al gigante

Lily miraba acercarse a Hagrid con semblante serio.... - mmm q hará? - le pregunto Lily a Angie

-lo mismo me pregunto, mira Malfoy viene detrás de él, lo habrá regañado??- susurraba Angie a los demás

Hagrid se acerco a todos los jóvenes que estaban desconcertados, con Malfoy detrás -Bien, bien, este les pedí que vinieran por que ha ocurrido algo con uno de los puffkeins que les di para la tarea- miro a Malfoy y luego a Nefe

Nefe se puso roja de furia y fulmino con la mirada a Malfoy

-que paso?- pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa irónica en los labios

-Bueno un animalito ha muerto, y por el bien de los demás será mejor que los recoja, creí que serian mas cuidadosos, están en sexto año- Hagrid resoplo -lo llegue a esperar de los de primero pero de ustedes no- él seguía con el semblante muy serio

-noooooooooo, mi bichito no!!!!-dijo Angie empezando a sollozar

-O_o nooooo moly!!!!! - empezó a decir Lily

-ay que pena- dijo Pansy burlándose

-q te hace tanta gracia Parkinson?? - pregunto Nefe irritada

Hermione agarro su animalito, Harry se lo quería quitar pero no se dejaba, lo mismo pasaba con Angie y Ron

-a mi??- pregunto Pansy desafiante -nada sangre sucia -paso a un lado de ella y le susurro- eso te pasa por meterte con Malfoy- fue a dejar su animalito a una caja

Detrás de ella pasaron dos mas de Slytherin

-como q sangre sucia? de q vas? - dijo Nefe levantando la voz

-yo no quiero dejar a vichito- Angie tenia cara de cordero degollado y sollozaba - ein??o_O - volteo a ver a Nefe

Pansy reía con los otros dos de Sly ya no le hizo caso a Neferura

-q te pasa Parkinson? estas celosa por q Malfoy me eligió a mi y no a ti?- pregunto Nefe con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios

-celosa de ti??, ja,ja,ja, créeme nunca lo estaría- dijo Pansy

-no? pues ponte gafas, porq solo hay q verme a mi - dijo Nefe sacudiéndose el pelo - y a ti y tu cara de bulldog

Ron por fin le había quitado a vichito a Angie ya que esta se distrajo a ver a su amiga

-estúpida- grito Pansy sin recordar que ahí estaba Hagrid

-srita Parkinson! 10 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Hagrid acercándose a la chica

Nefe sonrió abiertamente - y ahora, vuelve a amenazarme cuando quieras

-buuuu no quiero dejar a Moly… no se vale.... ¬¬- decia ,para sí, Lily abrazando al bicho y casi asfixiándolo

-Por cierto que el señor Malfoy me ha dicho como murió el animalito, 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por eso Srita Parkinson y queda reprobada en esta tarea- volvió a hablar el gigante

-pero… -intento hablar Pansy para defenderse

-fuiste tu! - exclamo Nefe - debí habérmelo imaginado...

Pansy volteo a ver a Nefe y luego a Draco que seguía con cara de funeral y se metió al castillo hecha una furia

-tranquila Nefe- dijo Angie acercándose a su amiga

-pero q perra es... - susurro Nefe - esa y yo vamos a acabar mal

-o_O vichito!- dijo Angie reaccionando- donde esta?- se dirigió a la caja donde lo había puesto Ron

Lily comenzaba a escaparse silenciosamente con Moly en brazos....

-Angie estaba sollozando cerca de la caja, estaba tentada a ir a abrazar a Ron cuando vio a Lily escapándose

-bueno, yo me voy - dijo Malfoy sin saber q decir -q, siento lo del bicho, pero tampoco ha sido una gran perdida - y se dio la vuelta para marcharse seguido de Crabbe y Goyle

-Lily!! ven acá con Moly!!!- grito Angie

-como q no? este chico es un rancio! - Nefe observo a Lily - q hace la pulga?- se pregunto

-¬¬u shhhhhhhhhhh!- le chisto Lily a las lokas; y trato de seguir escapándose furtivamente

-¬¬' Lily si te cachan te van a regañar- le dijo Angie fijándose que Hagrid estaba hablando con  Harry

Lily no la escuchaba... estaba intentando pasar sin q la vieran los demás

-Lily esta robando a su bicho? o solo me lo parece a mi? - le pregunto Nefe a Hermione

Hermione volteo, -me parece que si- trato de reír

-Lily! - grito Nefe - q nos vas a buscar problemas! no querrás suspender no??

-Angie ya se había ido a sentar cerca de la caja con los bichos

-¬¬u si tu no me arruinas el plan no tendría porq pasar nada! - trato de decirle Lily a Nefe

-Bien, me parece que ya están todos, pues de regreso al castillo, nos veremos la siguiente clase- dijo Hagrid tratando de quitar a Angie para agarrar la caja -profesor por que no los cuenta para ver si son todos?- se escucho la voz de una joven, varios voltearon a verla era una niña de Sly

Nefe la miro con cara de odio y la hizo burla por lo bajo - " por q no los cuenta", será chivata

-Este, ah, si veamos…- Hagrid los empezó a contar- falta uno, quien no ha dejado a su animalito???- volteó a ver a las lokas

Lily trato de escapar hacia unos arbustos.... todavía no la habían visto

Nefe puso cara de inocente - yo no he sido!

Angie se paro -yo tampoco, el mío ahí va!- dijo Angie haciendo pucheros

-debería de buscar a la otra- dijo la misma chica y se metió al castillo

Nefe sintió impulsos de pegarla un puñetazo a la se marchaba hacia el castillo

-perra chismosa- dijo Angie muy bajito

*nota de conciencia... averiguar nombre de la chismosa y formular venganza....*

Hagrid volteaba a todos lados buscando a la pelirroja -donde se ha metido Lily??- pregunto Hagrid a los que quedaban, que eran puros Gryffindors

Lily había llegado a esconderse tras un arbustito... pero Moly despertó y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños - shhh! Moly... basta... shh

Angie buscaba también a Lily con la mirada, al igual que los demás hasta que Parvati grito

-hay algo que se mueve por allá- dijo Pavati señalando hacia unos arbustos

-Lily nos va meter en problemas ¬¬'- dijo Angie mirando a los demás

-¬¬' no tenemos ahora clase de vuelo? - le pregunto Nefe a Angie

-es hasta mañana ¬¬' -dijo Angie a Nefe

Harry y Ron ya iban hacia donde señalaba Parvati

-si no sale la van a mandar a detención- dijo Angie mirando que estaban a punto de llegar

Lily escuchaba pasos q se acercaban… miro por entre las ramas y vio a varios Gryffindor buscando....

Ron se acerco hasta donde estaba Lily y se paro frente a ella -Lily que te vas a meter en problemas ya vente y deja a Moly- dijo el pelirrojo

Lily levanto la cabeza y lo miro con cara de ternero degollado - no es justooooooo....

-yo lo se, yo tampoco quería dejar a vichito- dijo Ron dándole la mano a Lily para que se levantara

Lily dudo un momento...... pero al fin le dio la mano para  levantarse...- pobre Molyy!!! - empezó a sollozar mientras apretujaba al bicho

-bien vamos- dijo el pelirrojo, llegaron hasta donde estaba Hagrid, este tenia una cara de ternura hacia las lokas- pueden venir a verlos cuando quieran, bueno hasta el sábado estarán aquí- dijo Hagrid

-bueno.... [sad]- dijo Lily bajito

-claro como yo no tengo a quien venir a ver - protesto Nefe marchándose hacia dentro del castillo

-adiós Hagrid- dijo Angie mirando al gigante y caminando detrás de Nefe seguida por Harry y Hermione

-vamos Lily- dijo Ron jalándola, ya solo faltaban ellos de entrar al castillo

-bye Moly- dijo Lily dándole unas caricias al bicho- bye Hagrid.... –dijo saludando al gigante q la miraba enternecido. Ron la comenzó a jalar..... y ella lo terminó siguiendo

Hagrid agarro la caja y se fue hacia su cabaña

Camino a la sala común Angie volteo a ver a sus amigas -se dieron cuenta que Moony no estuvo en toooodo el rato y falto a clases???- dijo a los demás

-hey... es cierto.... - dijo Lily q venia un poco mas atrás

-que raro- dijo Hermione -tal vez esta enferma

-Con el cabreo se me había olvidado - comento Nefe

-pues si sigue faltando a clases la van a venir expulsando- dijo Angie que venia fijándose en el camino 

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban en su dormitorio a punto de bajar a su primera clase de vuelo.

-oigan chicas... jamás he montado en una escoba...me voy a matar - dijo Nefe

-psss es facilísimo Nefe!- le dijo Lily lo más confiada

-ays.....yo no creo durar mas de 5 minutos encima de una ¬¬- dijo Angie

-q va a estar re diver!!!!!!- insistió Lily sonriendo

-pero...Lily..y tu q sabes?- preguntó Nefe mirándola extrañada

-am...

-o has estado practicando???

-pss….yo.... mmmm- Lily pensaba q les iba a responder

-Lily???

-lo leí creo ^_^u jajaja- inventó Lily

Angie agarraba a Lily por detrás -dinos la verdad, no te has ido a escondidas  a ver al profe Wood verdad???

-O_o q no!... cómo me crees capaz???(n/a: XXDDDD)

-siiiiiiiii

-y  por q no??- dijo Nefe

-¬¬ q confianza me tienen- dijo Lily

-jajajaj ya pues, Moony ya ha bajado antes así que andando vámonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Angie

-sii…. Iuju…..vamos!- dijo Lily de lo más entusiasmada

-no estoy muy convencida... - decía Nefe mientras salía por el retrato

-yo tampoco- le decía Angie a Nefe muy bajito, pero ya lo averiguaremos

-soy muy joven para morir…- decía Nefe

-q cuchichean!....vamos q no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Lily apurándolas

-nada, como tu has estado dando clases extras….jeje- dijo Nefe riendo

-O_o, ya calla!....donde queda este bendito lugar?- preguntó Lily

-si!!!! kiero ver a mi Ron!!!- dijo Angie

-mi Draco no va a estar buuu...o si?- preguntó Nefe

-nop, no tenemos klase kon ellos- respondió Angie

-ni idea, nos perderemos como siempre...- dijo Nefe respondiendo a Lily

-y ya seria la 4 vez esta semana ¬¬, de hecho- Angie saca un pergamino -hoy tenemos la clase solo los Gry

-ahhhh….y con OLi ^_^- agregó Lily

-pues vaya fastidio ¬¬, vamos, antes de q me entre depresión y no pueda caminar- dijo Nefe

-miren alla va Harry!!!- Angie señala al otro lado del corredor

-Harry? siiii, ya tengo alguien a quien poner nervioso - Nefe salio disparada hacia donde estaba el chico

-O_o ays Nefe- Lily se llevó la mano a la cabeza

-corre Lily- le dijo Angie

-nefeeeeee- Lily salió corriendo tras las chicas

-es q me aburro Lily, Harry!! hola guapo!!- dijo Nefe

-hola Harry!!- dijo Angie llegando detrás de Nefe seguida de Lily

-hola......Harry..... – dijo Lily tratando de respirar

-hola chicas, hola Nefe- saludó Harry

-oye....- Angie iba a decir algo -no nada....

-hola, decíamos, q, no tenemos ni idea de como montar en escoba

no?- comentó Nefe

-nop...-

-q si Angie ¬¬

-si?, dime Lily, se te ve muy interesada en el Quidditch

-sips!!- Lily sonrió ampliamente

-pos claro le dan clases privadas!!- gritó Angie

-shhhh ¬¬U

-si, si...en el Quidditch… si solo fuera en eso  - comento Nefe en voz baja

-Angie a callar!- Lily intentaba callarlas

-asi hasta a mi!!- seguía Angie

-shhhhhhh!!!!! pero ya cotorras- dijo Lily

-¬¬, sois de familia muggle no? - pregunto Harry bajito

-mug q?- preguntó Lily q andaba pensando en otra cosa

-digamos ke si!!- se adelanto a hablar Angie

-todavía me pregunto si leíste los libros de verdad o te lo inventas Lily- dijo Nefe

-ke, se me hace ke se hace...- dijo Angie

-O_o bue q quieren,  no tengo tanta memoria, pero sí me los leí- se defendió Lily

-bueno Harry, digamos.. q .. si ¬¬ pero no le digas a Malfoy, q me rechaza entonces- dijo Nefe

-miren allí esta Ron!!!!- grito Angie, demasiado tarde para callar, ya que se le olvido ke allí estaba Harry

-eh...mm

-o_O Malfoy? pero Nefe como puedes estar con un ser tan repugnante- dijo Harry

-nada, vamos Lily, antes de que Nefe golpee a Harry- Angie agarró  Lily por el brazo y la jaló

-ya ves...me va la marcha tanto como a Angie los pelirrojos, jeje- dijo Nefe

-callate!!!!!- gritó Angie

-nunca me dejas decir nada Angie!!!- le reprochó Nefe

-ya.... ¬¬ - Lily era arrastrada por Angie

-me las vas a pagar Nefe!- volteaba Angie a ver a Nefe, sacándole la lengua

-¬¬, pero q tímida eres Angie, y tu a callar!! -dijo volviéndose a Harry - con Draco solo me meto yo y punto!!

-llegamos!!!!........a ver Lily si no se infarta Oliver al verte tan sexy- Angie soltó una risita

-q te callas Angie ¬¬, o llamo a Ron para q opine de tu uniforme! XD- dijo Lily

-ok, ok!!- dijo Angie pensándolo bien

-o_O vale vale, tu misma -harry se escabullo con Hermione

-por cierto cómo le han hecho para que Hermione se pusiera el pants??? o_O- preguntó Angie. Nefe venía llegando.

-jajajaja, el misterio de la vida!- respondió Lily

-pues mi uniforme es monísimo ^^- dijo Nefe

-nuestros! Jajaja- dijo Lily

-el mío también!! ^^- dijo Angie

-a mi me queda mejor ¬¬ jajjaa- rió Nefe

-¬¬…. jajaa

-jajjaja eske nosotras somos adorables- Angie dijo esto y la mayoría de los Gry voltearon

-y bocazas...muy bocazas- agregó Nefe

-O_o

-q me miran? ni q llevara la falda ¬¬ salidos..- dijo Nefe 

-ays Nefe no busques problemas ahorita q tamos en clase…..

…..con Oli : P- dijo Lily

-jajajjajajaj….. bien ahora ke???- dijo Angie buscando al profe entre los demás

-claro… como es tu Oli!! en fin...para q luego no me dejéis  coquetear con Malfoy!!!- protestaba Nefe

-O_o mentiras!- dijo Lily

-ya callate, Lily  y presta atención a tu Oli q allí llega - dijo nefe señalando al profesor

-wowwwwwww!!!! [love]_[love] - Lily ya estaba hipnotizada

-esta clase va a ser muy larga- dijo Nefe

-hola Gryffindors!!!- dijo Oliver con una gran sonrisa -bienvenidos a la primera clase vuelo, y además se harán las pruebas previas para escoger a los nuevos integrantes de equipo de Quiddittch

Lily comenzo a dar saltitos -si si si sis q bien! ^^

Oliver iba a caminar cuando se detuvo -quien es Nefe???- preguntó

-si.. jamás me escogerán -murmuraba Nefe -yo!!!

-al finalizar la clase ve por favor  a la enfermería una de sus compañeras esta allá- y al terminar de decir esto les pidió que se formaran en dos filas de un lado hombres y del otro mujeres

-una de mis compañeras??? no puede ser- Nefe miro a Angie -Angie esta aquí conmigo ¬¬

-muy graciosa ¬¬- dijo Angie

-jaaaaa XD

-bien supongo que como ya van en sexto todos sabrán montar una escoba???- dijo mirando a la clase atenta, en especial a cierta pelirroja

Lily sonreia asintiendo con la cabeza

-sera Moony??? no esta en la fila??- preguntó Angie

-jeje..no en serio, será Ro?? mira q si le ha pasado algo Angie- le susurraba Nefe -en fin... montar en escoba, claro q... no ¬¬

Por estar en la plática sobre quién estaría en la enfermería no se dieron cuenta lo que había dicho Oliver

-deja de agobiar y sigue a Lily q esta muy atenta

-o_O..........yoooooooo yo nno he subido nunka a esas kosas- decía Angie mirando las escobas

-yo me voy a matar, ni Neville en primero- dijo Nefe

Oliver que seguía entretenido viendo a la pelirroja de vez en cuando y hablando con Harry para que lo ayudara, volteo a ver Angie y a Nefe

-shhh q no dejan escuchar loras!- les dijo Lily

-pero repollo, deja de ligar con el profesor!!!!!!!- le gritó Nefe a Lily -mm..lo grite muy alto???

-ninguna de las dos ha montado antes una escoba???- dijo Oliver ignorando el comentario de Nefe

-pues vera profe, es q tengo vértigo ¬¬ *espero q cuele* pensaba Nefe

-bueno y usted....Angie verdad??? -dijo mirando a la joven que estaba a un lado de Nefe

-este yo no sufro de vértigo.........- dijo Angie y sonrió

-sufre de cuentitis - pero q morro pensaba Nefe

-bueno a ver Harry ayuda a Nefe, y........quién se ofrece a ayudar a Angie???- dijo Oliver

-jiji… si Harry -decía Nefe mientras daba palmas. Se acerco a Harry -es el destino quien nos une- le dijo sonriéndole

Harry solo sonrió

Hermione solo frunció el entrecejo

-Yo puedo- dijo Lily respondiendo a Oliver

Lily, creo ke a Herm le gusta Harry- dijo Angie acercándose a su Amiga

-tu Lily???, tu ayudas a Angie???- dijo Oliver

-sip sip!!!yo… si es q no hay problema- dijo Lily

-uy Angie, yo tendría miedo- se rió Nefe

-calla Nefe!!!! XD!- dijo Lily

-y tu de donde sabes volar???- miró extrañada Angie

-jaja……shh, secret!- dijo Lily

-además - Nefe se acerco rápidamente a Lily- te podías callar, y así la ayudaba Ron, q no te enteras! q tengo q estar en todo

-uh! Es verdad!!!!- Lily chocó los cinco con Nefe- a ver ya lo arreglo

-bueno quería que me ayudaras a otra cosilla- decía Oliver mirando a  Lily como para que se arrepintiera

-¬¬, no aguanto este rollo profe alumna, me vuelvo con Harry -dijo Nefe poniendo cara de asco y volviendo con Harry

-nos tienes que explicar eso de que sabes volar bicho.....- le dijo Angie a Lily muy bajito

Lily ignoró lo q le decía Angie

-aysss- Lily vió justo su momento para arreglar el tema de Angie y Ron -bueno..... profe Oli..digo, Oliver , tal vez Ron le pueda ayudar mejor a Angie q yo;... el sabe mejor enseñar

-genial!!!- grito Oliver mas de lo debido, pero enseguida cambió la voz -bien Ron ayúdale a Angie, y Lily venga por favor

-*_*

-aprovecha Angie!- le dijo Lily al pasar

Nfe miraba muy atentamente a Wod mientras apretaba muy fuerte la escoba - como se pase de la raya le mato - murmuraba

-dios me muero!!!- dijo Angie viendo a Ron acercarse

-palmo..... [love]_[love] - Lily iba flotando

-q dices Nefe? - preguntaba Harry

-nada, limítate a enseñarme como se usa la escoba guapetón- dijo Nefe

-bien, a ver Harry y Nefe váyanse a ese claro de allá- dijo Oliver señalando a lado derecho del lago -y que de unas vueltas sobre la escoba y luego van subiendo un poco mas alto…. Ron y Angie hagan lo mismo. Los demás acompáñenme al campo de Quiddittch.......

-kerra ke me mate....¬¬'- dijo Angie

-mírale, quiere quedarse a solas con Lily, le voy a matar, pederasta - gruñía Nefe

-trankila Nefe ke si le hace algo lo agarramos a escobazos- dijo Angie

-le mato – añadó Nefe

-jeje - rió nervioso Harry -Venga Nefe, vamos a montar en la escoba anda.

Los demás siguieron a Oliver a Lily que iba casi volando a su lado, los otros 4 se quedaron en el claro junto al lago

-bueno Angie.... empezamos?- dijo Ron

-sip......a ver si no me mato.......ke será lo mas seguro que haga.....- pensaba Angie para si

-bueno.... a ver Angie...mm lo primero q tienes q hacer es golpear el suelo con un pie para poder elevarte un poco- dijo Ron a Angie

-a ver....- Angie golpeo el suelo y salio disparada hacia arriba

-oye Harry amor, he pensado q podías ayudarme en una cosita - dijo Nefe mientras se colocaba bien en la escoba

-en q?- preguntó Harry

-haaaaaaaaa- Angie se agarraba muy fuerte a la escoba

-O_o Angie ten cuidadooooo- Ron subió a su escoba y subió en un seg al lado de Angie

-ayudaaaaaaaaaa ke me mato!!!!!- gritaba Angie

-pues, como tu y Malfoy os odiáis - Nefe paro un momento para ver a Angie - se va a matar, bueno q raro, q podáis ayudarme a darle celos- termino de decir

Angie estaba aferrada a la escoba, sin darse cuenta ke Ron estaba a su lado

-o_O a darle celos?? pero...estas loka???- dijo Harry

-Angie... tranquila..... todo esta bien...... - Ron sostenía la escoba de Angie tmb para estabilizarlas

-será divertido!! anda di q si!! porfa porfa!! y yo te ayudo con Hermione, o con Ginny, con quien quieras!- insistía Nefe

Angie miro a Ron agradecida, y le sonrió, pero en eso su escoba se movió y ella abrazo a Ron como pudo

-¬¬ ...q cruz de chica...vale esta bien pero ahora pega la patada al suelo y agarrate bien- dijo Harry resignado ya

-golpeo el suelo y… salgo volando?- dijo Nefe

Harry asintió con la cabeza

-ya guapetón, y luego me mato no? a ver -Nefe dio una patada y salio disparada -uaaaaaaa...como se frena?!!!

Mientras Angie seguia aferrada a Ron.....y el no hacia nada por ke lo soltara

nefe paso a su lado chillando como una posesa mientras Harry trataba de alcanzarla

Angie al escuchar  el grito de Nefe se soltó de Ron, y vio que la miraba fijamente, solo se sonrojo y dijo -este.... a ver si ya puedo sostenerme sola...

Ron solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y soltó la escoba lentamente

-Nefe!!! pero gira!! q te vas a estrellar!! -Harry la gritaba mientras la chica se dirigía rápidamente hacia una torre

-uaaaaa...q me matooo

Angie ya estaba bien agarrada de la escoba y se empezó a mover aun lado de Ron, bajaron a pocos centímetros del suelo y así estuvieron un rato, poco a poco iban subiendo de altura y de velocidad

-q rápida es! no puedo alcanzarla -resoplaba Harry -Nefe agarra bien el palo y gira!!

-pero q estas diciendo?? uaaaaa socorro!! - Nefe tiro rápidamente de la escoba antes de llegar a la torre y giro

Ron al ver que Harry no alcanzaba a Nefe y que este estaba mas cerca se acerco a ella rápidamente -estas bien??????

Ron estaba muy pálido creía que iba a tener que desincrustarla de la pared

-ays ays...si esto gira y todo ^^ q divertido!!- dijo Nefe lo mas bien

Angie subió a donde estaban ellos dos -Nefe ke susto!!!!

-a mi me lo vas a decir -miro a Harry, ya había llegado - y tu inútil!! menuda ayuda!!

-lo bueno es ke estas bien -Angie inspeccionaba  a su amiga

-n_n perdón es q saliste muy rápido- se disculpó Harry

Angie de pronto reacciono -heeeeeee ya pasaron mas de 5 minutos y no me he caido!!!!!......además ya controlo esta cosa!!!!!! ^^

-^^ es genial, quiero otra vez- dijo Nefe

-¬¬ y luego que?? nos vamos a quedar aki o vamos kon los demás???- pregunto Angie a Ron y a Harry

-no, vamos con los demás -dijo Harry - Nefe, despacito

-lo intentare- dijo Nefe sonriendo

-esta bien- Angie se adelanto un poco y Ron se puso a su lado 

Nefe arranco despacito y Harry le siguió

Los cuatro llegaron al campo de Quidittch volando a lo que algunos exclamaron al ver a Nefe y a Angie perfectamente

-que bien!!, no sufrieron ningún accidente???- pregunto Oliver a los 4 jóvenes

-quitando q casi muero estrellada contra la torre -decía Nefe -se me ha dadooo bastante bien

-jejejje...bueno que bien, quieren hacer la prueba de Quidittch??, ahorita van a hacer para guardián...- dijo esto  mirando a Ron

-yo!!- dijo Ron dando un salto al frente con una gran sonrisa

-ays ke lindo-  pensaba Angie mientras estaba komo boba viéndolo

-q? Lily ven aquí -Nefe le hacia gestos para q se acercara

-bien Ron, Parvati y Sarah, vengan al cielo conmigo los demás aquí quédense o si quieren subir a las gradas para que vean mejor- dijo Oliver montando en su escoba y subiendo cerca de los aros, los tres jóvenes lo siguieron

-Lily...de q vas a hacer la prueba?- le preguntó Nefe

Hermione se acerco a Harry y se lo llevo a rastras hacia las gradas

-Lily???.....te estamos hablando- dijo Angie

-ah perdon ^_^ jejeje

-mmmmmm

-voy a hacer la prueba para cazadora- dijo Lily

-yo también haré la prueba para cazadora.....aunque no se .... tu Nefe???- dijo Angie

-eso y tu?- dijo Lily

-ni idea ¬¬, a q me puedo presentar? guardián será Ron, Harry es buscador...q queda? solo cazadores?

-y golpeadores

-si

-pero conociéndote capaz de que golpeas a todos los del equipo en cuanto veas a Malfoy!!

-[love]_[love] ays q lindo como vuela….- dijo Lily mirando a Oliver dirigir las pruebas

-golpeadora? me veis golpeando?- dijo Nefe

-ays vamos a las gradas que quiero ver a Ron!!!- dijo Angie

Despues de 15 minutos, Oliver se acerco a donde estaban todos

-a ver quién quiere hacer la prueba para cazador???- decía Oliver viendo a Lily

-YOOOOOOOOOO- Lily por poco y se abalanza al aire sion escoba

-e...q no se...niñas q hago?...¬¬...Angie?- dijo Nefe

-yo.....aunke??? puedo hacer las pruebas para dos cosas eske por Internet soy muy buena golpeadora!!^_^- dijo Angie

-jajaja XDDD

-por inter....ke????- decía Ron que había llegado

Nefe se llevo la mano a la cara -ya calla y camina!!!

-solo ustedes tres???, bien este.....Angie si, si quieres hacer la prueba también para golpeador esta bien

-heee por que siempre me ignoras???- le gritaba Ron a Angie

Oliver les dijo a varios jóvenes que se pusieran como equipo contrario para ayudar a hacer la prueba, Angie, Lily y Nefe estaban frente a ellos

-ays chicas.... yo quiero entrar al equipooo- dijo Lily entusiasmada

-yo también!!, seguro escogen a Ron!!!! ^-^- dijo Angie

-yo tmb quiero en realidad, para estar cerca de Malfoy!! – dijo Nefe

Oliver se puso entre los dos "equipos" y soltó dos bludgers (también había puesto a personas de golpeadores)

-ahora q lo pienso, si soy golpeadora tendré q sacudir a Draquito ¬¬ y yo no quiero- dijo Nefe

-wooo, me matan- a Lily le paso rozando una bludger

-o_O ahora ke???..kuidado Nefe!!!- Angie se movió rápidamente y le quitó la quaffle a Neville ke lo mas seguro  él se la había dado por miedo

-aaag- Nefe se agacho para evitar un bludger -pero q bestias!!!!!

Angie se fue rápidamente a aventarla a uno de los aros anoto, Angie gritaba komo loka -siiiiiiiii, he anotado!!!!! siiiiiiiiiiiiii eaaaaaaaa!!!

Oliver anotaba todo en una pequeña libreta

-bien Angieeeeeee- Lily la felicito a lo lejos

-pero dejad de perseguirme obsesos!! -gritaba Nefe - q alguien me quite a estos golpeadores de encima

-siiiiiiii!!!!- en eso se movió por que una bludger venia hacia ella, se escucho un grito desde la tribuna habían sido Hermione y Ron

Lily vio la quaffle descuidada, se la quito a un chico y voló como un rayo hacia los aros, cerró los ojos y tiro lo mas fuerte q pudo y.... anoto!  -siiiiii woooooo

-siiii bien Lily!!!!!!- dijo Angie

-por diosssss!! Anote!!! SUPER!!!- Lily estaba eufórica

Angie iba atrás de Lily

-hasta las narices estoy!! - Nefe salio disparada hacia sus amigas - estoy hartaaa de este juego absurdo- le dio un empujón a un cazador del equipo contrario y le quito la quaffle

-jajajajaj......nefe va matar a alguien!!- dijo Angie

-jajaja q se cuiden todos!- dijo Lily

Se dirigió hacia los golpeadores y le dio a uno con la quaffle en la cabeza

la volvió a coger y se dirigió hacia los aros gritando como una posesa

o_O o_O Harry, Ron y Hermione la veían

Se acerco mas  y tiro muy fuerte hacia un aro marcando

-nefe !!!!!!!! si las lokas somos las mejores!!!- gritaba Angie muy fuerte

-y como me volváis a tirar una bludger os piso el cuello!!!- le gritaba Nefe a los golpeadores

o_O Oliver estaba muy atento a todo de repente hizo sonar un silbato

-bien!!! chicas muy bien!!!- volteó a ver a los demás -este Angie??

vas a hacer también la prueba para golpeadora-???

-wooo somos geniales jajaja- Lily todavía no podía creer la actuación increíble q acababan de tener

-este....no...mejor no - dijo Angie quien y había llegado a las gradas

-¬¬ ahm…yo si quiero o espera...no quiero echar músculo queda feo, ays tengo una duda existencial- dio Nefe

- ays nefe decide- dio Lily

-¬¬.....a ver entonces.....Erik!!- grito Oliver a uno de los que traía un bate

-no me estreséis!!!!, a ver tu el bate!!!- dijo Nefe

Erik le dio el bate y se alejo lo mas rápido posible de ella

-ahm... será, como el tenis, yo jugaba al tenis sabéis? - pregunto NEfe volviéndose a sus amigas con sonrisa angelical

Oliver se puso frente a ella y le dijo que se alistara

-no tengo la menor idea O_o- dijo Angie

Le hizo una seña a otro joven y soltó una bludger que iba directo a ella

-ays Nefe cuidadin! O_o- dijo Lily

-kuidado!!!! -Angie habia saltado de su lugar

-wop... - Nefe echo hacia atrás el brazo rápidamente y le dio un derechazo a la bludger lanzándola lejos -^_^ es como el tenis, dios mío, todavía tengo reflejos, voy a llorar de la emoción

-wowwww O_O - Lily se quedo con la boca abierta

-wow que fuerza O_O- decía Oliver

En eso la misma bludger regresaba a donde estaba Nefe parecía muy molesta 

-otra otra!! pero ahora a la izquierda!!- dijo Nefe

-ay dios, no quiero ver!- Lily se cubrió con el brazo de Herm

Nefe cogió esta vez el bate con las dos manos y volvió a golpear

Angie estaba parada con la boca abierta

-es q el revés lo daba con 2 manos jiji wooo q divertido- dijo Nefe

-dios esta chica es genial- pensaba Oliver

-ay Nefe q capa!- dijo Lily volviendo a mirar

-bien!!!- grito Oliver e hizo un encantamiento para que la bludger se detuviera, ya que iba de nuevo hacia Nefe

-bueno....parece que son todos los que harán la prueba verdad??- dijo Oliver

Lily miraba para todos lados..... desierto

-yo sigo emocionada ^^ a mi no me preguntes!!- dijo Nefe

-bien!! váyanse a su sala común que es bastante tarde- dijo Oliver mirando su reloj, mas tarde después de cenar diré los resultados ^_^

-woo.... q nervios la espera! – dijo Lily comenzando a arrancarse la pielcita de los dedos como era habitual cuando estaba nerviosa o con ansiedad

Angie seguía petrificada....Ron le acababa de decir algo y él junto con Harry y Hermione ya se habían ido

Oliver se fue junto con la mayoría de Gry no sin antes despedirse de Lily

-hasta la cena?? ays y q puedo hacer hasta la cena? ya se...^^ puedo ir a espiar a Draco XD- dijo Nefe

-o_O

-ha no! tengo q ir a la enfermería, q me lo ha dicho Oliver antes- dijo Nefe tratando de recordar las palabras de Oliver

-ahh cierto!!!! q habrá pasado?- dijo Lily

-O_O…… chicas......chicas.... KON UN DEMONIO HAGANME KASO!!!- dijo Angie con una cara entre desesperación y trauma…

+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+

atte..

por cierto no olviden ke ia tenemos komu!!! *angie y lily se ponen a saltar como lokas* la dire estaen nuestra bio entren para ver mas de nuestras locuras!!! XD

··¤(`×[¤. ÄnGîë .¤]×´)¤··

lª Mã$ ©Úe®Ðð ¥ uN þºk0 De$ÞîsTÅdª 

··¤(`×[¤. Nêfë .¤]×´)¤··

£â MaS EsÇåNdA£¤$A ¥ Un Po©o I®¤NicÅ 

··¤(`×[¤. Lîl¥ .¤]×´)¤··

Lð mÂS ïN¤Þø®TûnÃ ¥ Ün þØCo £ï€®Ä 

··¤(`×[¤. ®0 .¤]×´)¤··

lð ®ï§µëñª ¥ ûn þ°©ø mªNîð~|~Ï¢ª


End file.
